Pregnant & Alone
by Writer347
Summary: Beth gets pregnant by her boyfriend Jimmy. When Jimmy finds out he tells Beth that he wants nothing to do with the pregnancy or the baby. Beth has no choice but to leave Jimmy and decide to take care of things on her own. Then she meets Daryl during her pregnancy and they strike up a friendship that leads to something more - slow burn
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnant and Alone**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Beth**

Today Jimmy and I are celebrating our 1 year anniversary together and I am so excited you would not believe, I have been planning this day since we got together last year. I want today to be special, romantic and when me and Jimmy get married I want to look back on today with no regrets. I had the whole day planned out but I know what Jimmy wanted from me today… because we have been together for a year he thinks that it is time me and him take the next step in their relationship by sleeping together. I know it must sound strange that I'm 17 years old and I have been with my boyfriend a year and not made love to him yet but I don't regret that decision. My family are Catholics and they have very strict rules about this sort of thing and I have abided by them rules. I have only seen Jimmy without his shirt on three times. Out of all of my friends I am the only virgin, and that doesn't bother me. My friends have all lost their virginities and they all said it was best to just get it over and done with. I believe you should be in love to do that with somebody and don't get me wrong I love Jimmy with all my heart but I'm not sure I'm ready for that. I want to save that part of myself until marriage but Jimmy thinks that is silly and we should make love because we are in love.

The furthest Jimmy and I have gone so far is making out on my bed and me laying half on him with his hands on my backside. When he touches me like that I get really nervous and I know just from that I'm not ready for the next step, I've spoken to my sister Maggie about this and she told me to just wait until I was 100% ready and not to let Jimmy pressure me into it. Maggie herself wasn't a virgin, she lost her virginity in high school to a guy called Kevin Wilson and she told me she wished she had waited. Once I had my little talk with Maggie I found a pack on condoms hidden under my pillow that she had put there in case they were needed. In all the time me and Jimmy talked about moving forward neither of us had brought up condoms or other contraceptives which to me is another sign we're not ready. Neither of us were thinking about our actions and we were acting irresponsible and I told Jimmy that but he just got angry… that was three months ago and the conversation hasn't come up since.

Personally I don't get why everyone is in such a rush to lose their virginities and have sex. According to my friends and Maggie the first time was uncomfortable, awkward and can be a little messy… what was the appeal? Well I think Jimmy isn't really thinking about the discomfort I would be feeling. I know Jimmy will be pushing to take that last step today because it's a monumental event for us; I just have to try and figure out how to let him down gentle and not cause a fight on our special day. I realise I'm making Jimmy sound very forceful and mean but he isn't… in fact he's the opposite. He's a real gentleman who opens doors for me, pulls my seat out, buys my flowers for no reason, texts and calls me randomly just to tell me he loves me and thinks I'm beautiful. We go horse riding at the weekend and he gets along well with my family, he himself comes from a respectable family who my dad has been friends with for years. We've been friends since we were toddlers and we grew up and decided to take our friendship to romance and it's been working for us.

My friends keep telling me how jealous they are that I have such an amazing and loving boyfriend and I can't help but smile when they say stuff like that. I'm not even modest about how amazing our relationship is, there is no slutty girl trying to split us up, we have the same circle of friends so we all get along and he will kiss me, tells me he loves and tell me I'm beautiful in front of all his friends. I cannot imagine being with anyone else in the world that could make me this happy but yet I can't seem to be able to take that last step and make love to him and I feel guilty because Jimmy gives me everything I want without questioning it and all he wants is this one thing and I can't give it to him. Why does he put up with me?

"You're thinkin' hard… what's the matter?" Maggie asked me, standing in the doorway to my bedroom.

"Nothin'," I replied and looked down at the floor.

"The one person you can't lie to is me. Tell me what's going on?" she said as she entered the room and placed herself down on my bed next to me.

"Today is Jimmy and I's one year anniversary and he wants us to have sex, I'm not ready for that yet," I told her and she put her hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"We've had this conversation before… if you're not ready then don't do it. Don't feel pressured into it because you'll regret it and you'll want your virginity back. I know you love Jimmy and I know Jimmy loves you so just explain it to him, he'll understand," she explained to me.

"I don't think he will. He's been askin' for months and I keep saying no. I explained that I felt strongly about this but he keeps angry about it and I don't wanna ruin today because of this argument," I said.

"This is your choice, no one else's. You're the one that has to live with that choice, not Jimmy, your friends or me. Do what makes you comfortable," she replied and pulled me closer to her and placing a kiss on the top of my head. "I need to go, I'm meeting Glenn but when I come home later we'll talk some more I promise." She held out her pinkie finger and I giggled, linking my pinkie with hers then she left.

I stood from my bed and looked in the full length mirror at my outfit and wondered if it was ok. I should have asked Maggie before she left. I had on a strapless blue dress that came just above my knee and a little belt around my waist to make my 'womanly curves' noticeable but not too noticeable. I matched the dress with some black sandals and I painted my toe nails the same colour as my dress. My hair was in a side plait and my makeup was casual and natural looking. I've never had a one year anniversary before so I'm not sure if I look ok, but it will have to because I'm already running late.

As I got to the last step of the stairs I heard a car driving up the driveway and I became nervous like I was going on my first date with him again. I took a deep breath and opened the front door where I saw Jimmy walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful," he told me and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek making me smile. "Your dad home?" 

"Kitchen," I replied. 

Jimmy started walking towards the kitchen and I followed behind him, I heard my parents greeting him as I turned the corner.

"You look lovely today Beth. Are you two off doing anythin' special today?" my mom asked. 

"We're gonna go for a picnic in St David's park," Jimmy told them.

"Sounds like fun," my dad said. "Well, don't let us keep you," he continued and shook Jimmy's hand. "Look after my baby girl and bring her home at a decent hour."

"Of course," Jimmy replied.

"I'll see you guys later," I told them and kissed both their cheeks.

Jimmy and I walked out to his car and as usual he opened the door for me to get in then closed it. He walked round to his side and got in then started the car and pulled away.

As we drove to the park we had the radio on and we sung along to some of our favourites and I noticed Jimmy's hand rested on my thigh today as he drove… he doesn't normally do that, I think that's a hint in my direction.

"You really do look beautiful today," he said as he pulled into a parking space at the park.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," I said and we both leaned in for a sweet kiss.

As Jimmy got out of the car I unclipped my seatbelt and Jimmy opened the door for me and the he grabbed my hand and held the picnic basket in the other as we walked to our spot. Our first real date was having a picnic here in this very park and Jimmy had this amazing spot where you could look over the rest of the park and see the pond and every time we came here it's where we go. I looked up at Jimmy and smiled as he concentrated on where he was going, Jimmy was very clumsy. He would trip over air; his nickname with his friends is Bambi as sometimes when he walks it's like Bambi on ice.

We arrived at our spot and as Jimmy laid the blanket down on the floor I got out the plastic plates and cutlery. Jimmy handed me my bottle of strawberry flavoured water and he had one for himself, we sat down next to each other and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"It's such a beautiful day today," I admired with a sigh. 

"It's a gorgeous day for a gorgeous girl," he replied.

I looked up and saw him staring at me with a smile. I moved to kiss him on the lips and I felt Jimmy putting in a lot of passion to the kiss. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Let's eat," I said to turn him away from the subject and I started putting food on a plate for him. I handed him his plate then made one for myself before sitting back down next to him. The two of us ate in silence and I knew what he was doing, he was trying to think of ways to get the conversation onto sex but I had a game plan in mind. Every time he tried to bring it up I was going to get in there first with a random conversation or steer it off in another direction.

"My mom and dad are going out tonight to dinner with some friends… do you maybe wanna come over or somethin'?" He questioned.

"I think Maggie wants to see me later on when she gets home from Glenn's," I replied.

"I wouldn't keep you there all night, just to watch a movie," he told me.

"Is that all?" I questioned narrowing my eyes suspiciously at him.

"I promise," he said.

"I don't know… I'll text Maggie and see what time she's time comin' home," I told him.

We finished our food and we were just talking about random things when I heard the ice cream truck pull up. I loved ice cream so much and Jimmy knew it.

"Wait here, I'll get your favourite," he said standing up and I smiled lovingly at him and I watched as he jogged over to the ice cream van, nearly falling over twice I might add. I giggled and rolled my eyes at him as he did and sighed.

I didn't really have to text Maggie. I would just tell him that Maggie was going to be home in a couple hours meaning there wasn't enough time to pack up here and get to his house to watch a full movie. I felt bad lying but I know he wanted to do more than watch a movie with me there, he was lying too. He was going to try and sleep with me and I knew it… he knows I'm not ready and yet he keeps trying to push the situation and I don't know how to tell him once and for all to stop going on about it without causing an argument on today of all days.

Jimmy came back and handed me my favourite, raspberry ripple, and he sat down next to me. He had his own favourite which was rocky road ice cream served with a cookie on top. It didn't take me long to devour mine as it was just too good, also it was quite hot today and it kept melting all over my hand.

Jimmy says I make as much mess as a baby when it comes to food and I have to agree. After dinner every day I will have some sort of dinner stain on my top, which embarrassing considering that I'm 17 years old.

"So when I was in line at the ice cream van I called Maggie," Jimmy admitted.

"You called Maggie?" I questioned in a tone of surprise mixed with slight anger.

"She said she wouldn't be home until about eleven tonight as her and Glenn have gone into Atlanta today to do some shopping. So you can come round to my place and watch a movie then I can bring you home at a decent hour and you can talk to Maggie when she gets home," he explained to me.

"Right," was the only thing I said.

I didn't know what else to say to him. I was shocked that he had made the effort to call Maggie and ask her but I was slightly angry he had done it but I'm not sure why I'm angry. Maybe it was because I now have to go to his place and turn him down when he tried to advance on me, causing an argument. Why couldn't Maggie just say she would be home in a couple of hours and the two of us needed to talk, stupid Maggie… and Glenn. This was Glenn's fault too because I know it's him that suggested Atlanta, he suggests it all the time and today she listened to him.

Jimmy started clearing everything away and I helped him but at a slower pace to try and delay this as much as possible. The day had been going well so far and now it was going to be ruined by sex, how silly. Jimmy did most of the clearing up and then he grabbed my hand and we started walking to his truck, I noticed how Jimmy was walking slightly faster than usual. He opened my car door for me like he had earlier and then walked round to the other side of the car and got in, closing the door and pulling away from the park. This car ride seemed more intense then the last one and I knew it was because Jimmy was too busy concentrating on his plan to get me to have sex with him. I think he forgets I can read him like a book.

When we got to Jimmy's house there was nobody there and he took my hand gently and indicated to follow him upstairs. I smiled softly and nodded at him and the two of us walked up the stairs to his bedroom, I had been in his bedroom before (of course my family didn't know that) so I'm not too sure why I'm being so nervous.

"I'll get a movie on, make yourself comfortable," he said to me and he walked over to his DVD rack. He turned to face me as I sat down on the bed. "Anythin' you wanna watch?"

"Nothin' scary," I told him and he chuckled before turning his head back to the DVD rack.

Jimmy chose a movie. I didn't really take notice of what movie he chose. He came and sat on the bed next to me and he pulled me into his arms, I rested my hand on his chest and Jimmy placed a kiss on the top of my head as the movie started.

Jimmy's hand rested itself on my waist and I didn't mind it being there, as long as that is where it stays.

"You feel a little cold, wanna get under the cover?"

"No I'm fine," I replied.

"Don't you trust me?" He questioned.

"I'm fine Jimmy," I told him.

"That don't answer my question," he said.

"Jimmy, don't start this," I pleaded.

He sighed and moved his hand off me and sat up forcing me to get up off him. I also sighed and regretted coming here knowing it was going to end like this.

"You know what Beth? I love you so much and I give you everything you want without questioning it and there's just the one thing I want from you… you can't do it," he said to me. "It's not like we're doin' anythin' bad. We love each other and we've known each other for a long time… please Beth."

When I didn't answer, he pleaded with me again. "I love you and I don't want another woman… ever. I want you to be my one and only like I wanna be your one and only."

"I've explained my views on this, Jimmy. I want to wait until I'm married… I'm not sayin' us having sex is anythin' bad but I'm personally just not ready for it and I need you to respect that," I told him with pleading eyes.

"Just this one thing Beth, it's all I'm askin' of you. Prove to me how much you love me by makin' love with me," he said to me and gently put his arm around me. He leaned his head down to me before I could respond and placed a loving kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss and Jimmy started to deepen the kiss which I allowed him to do, his hand went down my waist and rested itself on my backside and I started to become nervous. "Calm Beth, I won't hurt you. I promise all I wanna do is prove how much I love you." He kissed me again.

"OK," I said.

"Really?" he asked and pulled away from me in shock.

"Yes," I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pregnant and Alone  
** **Chapter 2**

 **Beth  
** "Just this one thing Beth, it's all I'm askin' of you. Prove to me how much you love me by makin' love with me," he said to me and gently put his arm around me. He leaned his head down to me before I could respond and placed a loving kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss and Jimmy started to deepen the kiss which I allowed him to do, his hand went down my waist and rested itself on my backside and I started to become nervous. "Calm Beth, I won't hurt you. I promise all I wanna do is prove how much I love you." He kissed me again.

"OK," I said.

"Really?" he asked and pulled away from me in shock.

"Yes" I replied.

Jimmy stared at me for a few seconds in shock. He couldn't believe that I had just agreed to do this with him but he soon got over his shock. Me and Jimmy sat up in the bed and we looked at each other for a moment before he started kissing me again, I kissed him back and as we kissed, Jimmy's hand went to the belt on my dress. He undid it before taking it off and dropping it on the floor beside him. The metal on the belt landed loudly on the floor and it made me jump but Jimmy didn't seem to notice. Jimmy's hands started travelling down my body until they reached the hem of my dress. I felt his fingers against my skin and it made my breath hitch, I think that was because the hem of my dress was high up my thighs. Jimmy started to lift my dress a little which made me stiffen and become nervous again.

"Jimmy slow down a little," I said to him breathless from the kissing.

"If we take this any slower, we're gonna be goin' backwards," He replied.

"I want this to be perfect, not rushed," I told him.

"Would it help if I took my top off?" He asked and I nodded. Jimmy lifted his t-shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor. I had to admit that he did have a good body and it was clear to anyone that he worked out, I put my hand on his chest and felt the muscle beneath my hand, I looked up at him shyly and he lifted his hand to my cheek and his index finger ran down my cheek. "You don't need to be nervous… We're gonna be fine and after this you're gonna be laughin' at how nervous you were."

I couldn't help but smile softly at him.

"You ready to carry on?" he asked and I nodded, not trusting my voice.

Instead of kissing my lips again, Jimmy placed his lips on my cheek and placed butterfly kisses down my cheek and down my neck until he reached the top of my dress. He looked up at me asking for permission and I nodded at him again. His hands went to the hem of my dress and this time he lifted it up over my head and it also joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. I felt self-conscious sitting on the bed in just my plain white strapless bra and very unsexy underwear, I started to bring my knees up to cover myself slightly but Jimmy's hand landed on the top of my knee stopping me.

"Jimmy, I'm not used to this… being so exposed in front of you," I told him.

He got up off the bed and undid his jeans and dropped them to the floor standing in just his boxers. I looked down and through his boxers I could see his growing erection and I became nervous. It was looking bigger than I thought it was going to be and I knew this was going to hurt. I couldn't back out now that we've come all this way, Jimmy would be angry if I did. He stood there looking at me and waiting for me to either give him permission or for me to make my move… I wasn't sure which. I decided to keep things going before I started thinking this over too much and talking myself out of it. I reached round to my bra and unclipped it then let it fall onto the bed leaving my chest exposed.

"You look beautiful Beth," Jimmy said, his voice low.

Jimmy climbed back onto the bed and this time he pushed me down slightly so that I was lying down. He got on top of me and put his knee between my legs. I could feel his erection pressing into my hip. All that was keeping me from losing my virginity this second was our underwear. I brought my head up to Jimmy and placed my lips to his, we kissed each other and the passion was something I've never felt before.

Jimmy's hand was on my bare waist and travelled up my stomach until it landed on my breast. He cupped my breast in his hand. I groaned a little as Jimmy started kissing down my neck and playing with my breast at the same time, so far this was feeling good, I just hoped it stayed that way.

I wrapped my arms around Jimmy's neck as our kiss got deeper and deeper, if that was possible, and his hand started travelling back down my body until it landed at the top of my underwear. He started to pull them down and I felt it was a little unfair that he keeps taking my clothes off so I moved my arms from his neck and they went to the waistband of his boxers. I started to pull them down and at the same time me and Jimmy became completely naked, we stopped kissing and looked up at each other. In Jimmy's eyes I could see lust, love but he also looked lost as if he wasn't sure about something.

"What?" I breathed.

"Will you touch me?" He asked. I knew he didn't mean he wanted me to touch his hand. I looked down between our bodies and saw Jimmy's erection and the size of it; the boxers definitely made it look a little smaller. I reached my hand down and grabbed hold of his penis, he hissed in a breath through his teeth and at first I thought I had hurt him but then I saw the smile work its way onto his face. His hand landed on top of mine and he moved both of our hands up and down and I could tell he was enjoying it but then he just stopped.

"If we keep doin' that then this will be over sooner then we want," he told me. "I'm just gonna make sure you're ready."

"Ready?" I questioned.

"Yeah… you need to be… wet..." he said looking embarrassed. His hand went down to my private area and he got two fingers and run them along just the opening and I sucked in a breath. "We're both ready to go."

I tensed, and he must have felt it too. "Just relax… I read that if you tense up then it will hurt and I don't want that, I don't wanna hurt you."

I took a deep breath and relaxed my body. Jimmy leaned up a little and grabbed hold of his penis and started moving towards me, I closed my eyes in anticipation. I felt the tip at the opening and then… Bam. Jimmy went into me. I cried out a little from the pain and he entered me. Jimmy buried his face in my neck as I let a small tear escape. It wasn't from it being a horrible experience but from the shock of the pain. Jimmy picked up a rhythm and I tried to forget about the pain but I couldn't, I do not have a very good tolerance for pain. I grabbed Jimmy's head and made him kiss me and that kind of helped forget about the pain.

Jimmy started going really fast and I was about to ask him to slow down but I felt him still and I knew then that it was over. Jimmy had found his release. We were both breathing heavy and as he pulled out of me. I winced from the sting.

"Shit," he said, trying to get his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"You're bleeding," he told me.

I sat up and he was right, there was blood. Some on his sheets and some on his penis itself…. How embarrassing!

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry, I'll try to clean it off," I said.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he told me.

Jimmy put his boxers on and said he was going to the bathroom, as he did that I got off the bed and started putting my clothes on. As I did I couldn't help but look at the blood on the sheets, I have never been so embarrassed in my whole entire life! I cannot believe there was so much blood.

When Jimmy came back into the bedroom he started putting his clothes on as well then he looked at the clock on his bedroom wall.

"I should get you home," he told me and I just nodded. He put his hand out for me and I grabbed it. The two of us walked down the stairs and out of his house and into the truck. As we drove back to my place Jimmy had his hand on the top of my thigh just resting there. After a while, he spoke again. "That is something I'm never gonna forget… that was amazing Beth, I love you."

I couldn't help but smile at him as he said the three magic words.

It didn't take long to get home and once I said goodbye to Jimmy, I walked into the house and straight up the stairs to my bedroom. I picked up a towel and went into the bathroom closing and locking the door and running myself a bath. I stripped off again and climbed into the warm water, it stung a little as I sat down but the sting wore off and I took a breath as I sat in the bath. After a stressful or tough day I like to have a long bath and just think about things, today I had lost my virginity.

Losing my virginity wasn't what I wanted it to be; in fact it was the opposite of everything I wanted it to be. When I lost my virginity I wanted it to be with someone who loved me as much as I loved him and it would be on our wedding night. It was supposed to be so romantic on a bed of petals in a really expensive hotel. Instead my virginity was taken in a creaky old bed my boyfriend has had since he was 11 and the movie _The Hangover_ played in the background. The whole ordeal was horrible and I regretted every moment of it from the second he entered me, I wanted to tell him to stop but I lost my voice. Since Jimmy dropped me home I had showered twice and both times I had scrubbed myself red but it didn't make me feel any better, I still felt disgusting. The whole reason I lost my virginity to Jimmy tonight was because he made me feel guilty about not giving him the one thing he really wanted after everything he did for me. This was guilt sex and it was terrible! My God, why did I do this? On my wedding day I wasn't going to be able to wear white, I wasn't going to marry the man of my dreams and he be the only one I've had sex with, I wasn't going to lose my virginity on a bed of petals and I wasn't going to lose my virginity to the man I loved.

Yes, that's right. I thought I loved Jimmy but it turns out that I wasn't in love with him. I loved him but I don't think it's any more than a friend and maybe that's why having sex with him felt so wrong. You're supposed to have sex with people you're in love with and I'm not in love with Jimmy. Jimmy made me feel guilty about not having sex with him and it feels like I've been forced into it. It's not supposed to feel like that and it was that moment I realised that I wasn't in love with Jimmy. Maybe it was wrong of me to let it continue when I knew I wasn't in love with him. So not only do I feel disgusting, stupid, reckless but now I feel guilty for sleeping with him knowing I wasn't in love.

I didn't want to think about this anymore. I quickly washed and climbed out of the bath as I pulled the plug. I wrapped my towel around me and walked back to my bedroom closing the door behind me and I sat down at my desk. I looked at myself in the mirror and I did not like what I saw staring back at me. I looked away and then jumped as I heard a slam from downstairs.

"Hi daddy," I heard Maggie say. I heard her walk up the stairs and then stop outside my room. She knocked once but didn't wait for my reply as she opened the door and let herself in. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed. "So, how was your day?"

"Unpredictable," I responded.

"I had a call from Jimmy earlier," She said.

"I know… he said," I replied.

"Wanna tell me what happened today?" She asked.

"I did it," I told her.

"Did what?" She asked a little confused.

"I had sex with Jimmy," I said.

"The last time we spoke about this you swore blind you weren't ready for that… did he push you into it?" She asked getting a little angry and protective.

"No," I told her "I said yes."

"Did he make you feel guilty about it? Tell you he wanted to have sex with you because he loved you? Did he tell you that you weren't doing anything wrong? Did he plead with you?" She questioned and I stayed silent. "They are the same line every guy says when he wants to sleep with a girl… I told you to take this at your own pace and to not feel pressured into it, it's not something you can get back."

"I know that Maggie," I told her sounding harsher then I wanted to.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you getting hurt," She said "How was it?"

"Painful, awkward and over a lot sooner than I thought it would be," I told her.

She started giggling. "Over soon? Wow… Guess Jimmy's got no stamina."

"Don't be mean," I said and she tried to stop her giggling.

"The first time is always awkward, a little painful and normally one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen. When I lost my virginity I was nearly shakin' with nerves, no guy had ever seen me naked before and I was worried he wasn't gonna like what he saw. The whole ordeal is somethin' I'd rather forget to be honest with you," She explained. "He made me feel like I owed it to him and I didn't but I didn't realise that until after, I just don't want the same thing to happen to you. I want this to be perfect for you because I know how much it really means to you."

"Thanks," I said as I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Look I'm gonna go bed. It's been a long day but if you're around tomorrow we can do somethin'… just the two of us," She told me and I nodded. "Good," she said, standing up. "Okay, good night, I love you."

She placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Good night, love you too," I said as she left my room.

Once I was ready for bed, I got under the covers and was about to close my eyes when I felt my phone buzz from under my pillow. I pulled it out and saw I had a text from Jimmy:

 _Had a great time 2day! You were great. I love u xx_

I wanted to reply to him but I wasn't sure what to say so in the end, I just ignored it. Hopefully Jimmy will just think that I feel asleep. As I went to put my phone under my pillow again it buzzed, another text from Jimmy:

 _I'm pickin u up at 10am sharp in the mornin… make sure ur ready xx_

I sighed and put the phone back under my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pregnant and Alone  
** **Chapter 3**

 **Beth**  
The alarm rang out loudly bringing me away from my very good dream about being in Hawaii and having the vacation of a life time. I groaned as I reached over to turn the alarm clock off then yawned and stretched loosening me up a little, it felt good. One of the best feelings in the world was your first morning stretch! I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom before anyone else could get in there and locked the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and realised how different I looked. I wasn't sure what it was that looked different but I noticed it, there was something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I opened the toothpaste to brush my teeth and felt bile rise in my throat, I threw myself over the toilet as I began being sick and I groaned once it was finished. I wiped my mouth with some tissue and threw it down the toilet before flushing it. I then went back to the sink and brushed… scrubbed… my teeth and mouth clean and I got rid of that nasty after sick taste.

Once I was dressed for the day, I opened my bedroom door and the smell of food cooking from the kitchen hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like I was going to be sick again so I rushed to the bathroom, thankfully it was empty, and was sick into the toilet once again. I heard someone enter the bathroom and saw Maggie standing there looking worried about me.

"You ok?" She asked me and bent down to my level.

I just nodded at her and threw up again. She pulled a face that told me she was disgusted. Once I finished being sick, I sat with my back against the wall as Maggie flushed the toilet and got me a glass of water. She handed me the water and I used that to get rid of the after sick taste.

"Brush your teeth," she told me and I did as I was told.

The two of us walked back to my bedroom and she helped me get back into bed although I really needed to be leaving for school.

"Call Jimmy and tell him I'm not goin' school today please, he'll be leaving to come pick me up," I told Maggie and she nodded at me. "And tell daddy not to worry, I'm fine."

She nodded again, and walked out of my bedroom and closed the door behind her.

I have no idea what the matter with me was! I was fine when I woke up this morning until I was about to brush my teeth. I know I haven't eaten anything that would cause me to get sick because everyone else in the house has had the same food and they're not sick. Unless someone in this house secretly hates me and is trying to kill me with poison… although I doubt that. Maybe if I go to sleep for a few hours it might be gone by the time that I wake up, just one of those silly little bugs that you get. I closed my eyes and as I did my phone buzzed on the bedside table, I did debate answering it but decided to see who it was. It was a text from Jimmy.

 _Get better soon xx_

Maggie must have called him already. I put my phone back on the side and thought about Jimmy, maybe it was a good thing that I was sick. I know that sounds crazy but since we had sex the first time a few weeks ago he wants it all the time, no matter where we are. As long as it's just the two of us alone then he wants to have sex. He saw me go into the toilet at school and followed me in trying to have sex with me and I told him no. He has turned into some sort of sex addict. I was running out of excuses to tell him but this one should clear me for a few days if I milk it well enough with him, surely he won't want to have sex with me if I'm sick.

Honestly I don't understand his obsession with sex. Don't get my wrong after the first couple of times we had sex it didn't hurt anymore and it was getting pleasurable but it's a little boring, just me laying down as Jimmy enjoys himself. I haven't had one orgasm since having sex with him because he just 'finishes' too quickly and then that's it. Maggie told me whoever 'finishes' first between her and Glenn will always make sure that the other one is satisfied and finds their release as well. Trust me I don't want to hear about Maggie and Glenn's sex life but it makes me look at mine and realise how rubbish it is. I have suggested to Jimmy that we try new positions or something but he's not having any of it.

Jimmy told me that he enjoys having sex the way we did the first time and that's the only way he likes having sex with me. It's getting boring for me and I don't ever get to experience an orgasm which is starting to making me moody and angry with him, I don't know why he can't just make sure I'm satisfied the way I've made sure he is. Wasn't this a two way street? It's as if Jimmy was really only in this for himself and he wanted what he could get out of it. For example, last week when I suggested we try something new he agreed to it and I was shocked at first after he had said no so much. We were at his place and his suggestion at trying something new was for me to use my mouth… on him… there. I didn't like the idea but it was me who suggested trying something new so I did and I hated it, he of course loved and wanted me to do it again.

I don't know why I continue to have sex with him when I don't love him, it was harsh of me to lead him on like this but I didn't have the balls to end it. I knew how much he loved me and I knew he would be heartbroken if I were to leave him, I know my parents wouldn't be happy either as they love me and Jimmy together… even my daddy. Daddy thinks that one day me and Jimmy are going to get married and take over the farm for him and live happily ever after, I didn't want to marry Jimmy. Honestly I don't think that I could spend another year with Jimmy let alone marry him. He's become such a different person since we had sex and I don't like that person, he's not the Jimmy he used to be.

I must have drifted off because I looked at the clock and it said 12:45pm. Wow. I had been asleep for a good three and a half hours, I didn't even realise that I was so tired. What is going on with me? I got out of bed and went downstairs were Maggie was making herself a sandwich "You want somethin'?" She asked me as she got the some ingredients out from the fridge.

"Yes please," I replied as I sit myself down on top of the kitchen counter next to where Maggie is working on the food.

"You feelin' any better?" She asked.

"Yeah, although I just slept for three and a half hours… I didn't know I was so tired," I told her.

"Tired? Getting sick?" She questioned. "You're not pregnant are you?" She asked laughing.

"Don't be stupid," I told her rolling my eyes.

"I know you wouldn't be that stupid… you use protection right?" She asked me curiously.

"All the time," I replied.

"Good," She said. Did she really think that I was stupid enough to have unsafe sex and get pregnant? I'm 17 years old I am not ready for a baby right now. Of course I want my own family one day but not until I'm at least 23 and married. Me and Jimmy always use condoms… don't we? I started to let my mind wonder to all the times we had sex and picture Jimmy putting the condom on himself, he didn't want kids either right now. We used condoms all time… except the once. The first time we had sex. Oh my God "Beth you look as if you've seen a ghost, what's the matter?" Maggie asked me.

"Me and Jimmy have always used condoms… apart from the day we first had sex," I admitted.

"What? Beth, why didn't you use a condom?!" She shouted at me.

"Shh!" I hissed at her. "I don't want mom to hear this!"

"Lucky for you I'm the only person here," She said and then took a deep breath. "Beth, how could you be so silly as to not use a condom. How many times have I had the safe sex talk with you myself?"

"Maggie, I know and I'm sorry. When I lost my virginity to Jimmy I didn't plan on having sex with him. I told you that I wasn't ready and truth be told I wasn't… I regret it and now I might be pregnant," I said and felt tears start to prick at the corners of my eyes. The sandwiches were on the side forgotten about for the moment. "Maggie what if I'm pregnant?"

"Ok calm down," She ordered. "First things first, let's go and get a pregnancy test and do that first. That's the first step. If you're pregnant… we'll cross that bridge if we come to it," She said as tears slipped down my cheeks.

Me and Maggie rushed out to the car and she drove as fast as she could, within the speed limit of course, to the pharmacy. I stayed in the car as she went in to get the pregnancy test for me, she was only in there a few minutes before she came out with a plastic carrier bag… what does she need a bag that size for if she got a pregnancy test? She got back in the car and placed the bag on my lap. I looked inside the bag and saw 5 pregnancy tests and very large pack of condoms.

"Condoms? If I'm pregnant then condoms are not gonna do a lot for me," I told her as she pulled out of her parking space.

"If you're not pregnant then they will be good to you," She said.

When we got home we made sure no one had come home whilst we were out and then the two of us rushed up to the bathroom. Maggie came in with me and handing me pregnancy tests.

"Did you really need to get five?" I asked.

"We need to be sure," She answered.

I took all 5 pregnancy tests and we took them back to my bedroom, Maggie laid them out on the dresser and then she came and joined me on the bed. We sat there in silence holding hands and both praying that all the tests were going to come back negative and I can go on with my life. I looked over at Maggie who couldn't take her eyes off the tests that were laying on the dresser.

"I'm scared Maggie," I admitted to her.

She turned to face me with a sad smile on her face. "I'm scared too, Beth. You're seventeen years old with a good life in front of you and now… you might have to stop all of that to become a mother. I know that sometimes these things happen, believe me. Me and Glenn forget condoms but when we do I take the morning after pill… you should've told me that day that you didn't use a condom, I would have went and got the morning after pill for you."

"I know and I'm really sorry," I told her as more tears threatened to fall.

"Beth, I want you to know that no matter what those tests say… I'm here for you. I will always be here for you and I love you so much ok?" She questioned and I nodded at her as she placed a kiss on the side of my head. "I will always stand by you. If that says you're pregnant then I promise you will not be alone and I will help you in any way that I can."

The alarm Maggie had on her phone beeped and the two of us took a deep breath. Maggie turned the phone off and indicated me to go over and have a look at what they say. I stood from where I sat and walked over but before I could see I turned around to face Maggie again.

"I can't look," I told her.

Maggie got up and looked at the tests for me ."They all say the same thing."

"And what is that?" I questioned.

She turned to face me.

"You're pregnant," she stated.

I'm pregnant. Oh my God. I'm actually pregnant. I can't believe this.

"Beth, you look like you're gonna pass out, sit down," Maggie ordered and I took a seat on the bed and started hyperventilating. "Calm down, it's ok. Everything will be ok I promise."

"How can you say that? I'm seventeen years old, I'm in high school, I'm with a guy I don't love and now I'm pregnant. How is everythin' gonna to be ok?" I asked her but she didn't answer me. "You know as well as I do that nothin' good is gonna come of this pregnancy."

I stood up from where I sitting. I couldn't sit still. I started pacing around my bedroom.

"Jimmy doesn't want children," I stated. "Mom and daddy are gonna kill me and Jimmy! Jimmy is probably gonna dump me and I'm gonna be all alone raisin' a baby without a high school education," I said and with every word I breathed harder and harder.

Maggie stood in front of me and placed her hands on either side of my shoulder so I can't move. She looked me directly in the eyes so all I'm focusing on is her. "Beth, you need to calm down. I told you that I am gonna stand by you and help you as much as I can, Glenn will too. We will make sure that you're not alone and we will make sure you complete high school on time with the rest of your class. You will also go to college and you will be successful."

I open my mouth reply but she continued speaking. "If Jimmy leaves you then I promise he will be payin' child support, this is his baby too and he is not gettin' out of his responsibilities that easily. Mom and daddy are gonna freak out but they love and they will make sure that you're ok and taken care of. We're gonna take care of this as a family."

"What about Shaun?" I question.

"I'll kick his ass if he's horrible," She replied.

"What if we don't have to 'deal' with it," I said.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I'm not ready for a baby now… I don't _want_ a baby now. No one needs to know, not even Jimmy. I can make this all go away," I stated.

"No!" She shouts at me like I'm some crazy person.

"Maggie, think about it. This is going to ruin my life you said it just now, I have a future that I'm gonna have to stop pursing now," I told her.

"No. I refuse to let you do that. This baby didn't ask to be here, you and Jimmy were careless and now the two of you have to deal with the consequences, you're not running away from this and neither is he!" She shouted at me. "I'm callin' him right now."

She went to grab her phone but I stopped her.

"Let me tell him myself, he needs to hear it from me," I told her.

"Fine," She replied and handed me her phone.

I call Jimmy knowing that he will be out for lunch. He answers the call after a couple of rings.

"Hey Maggie, how's Beth?" He asked.

"It is Beth," I replied.

"Hey babe… you feelin' better?" He asked.

"I gotta talk to you, can you come by after school? It's really important," I told him.

"Er… sure," He replied and I can tell by his voice that he's unsure.

"Great. I'll see you later," I said and hung up the phone.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.  
Don't forget to review, follow and favourite.  
Check out my other stories, there might be something you fancy...  
X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pregnant and Alone  
** **Chapter 4**

 **Beth  
** I looked at the clock for the hundredth time and sighed seeing that it was only 2:45pm. School didn't finish until 3:30pm and by the time Jimmy finally made it out of school and drive here it was going to be at least 4pm by the time he got here. I was so nervous about telling Jimmy that I was pregnant, I had no idea how I let Maggie talk me into this. He was going to freak out and I know for a fact that the conversation this afternoon wasn't going to end well. I can't even soften the blow for him. How do you tell a 17 year old guy he is about to become a father? Oh my God. What if he reacts well to the news and asks me to marry him or something? I don't want to marry him. What if my parents make us get married when they find out? Or his parents? Nothing is going to come from this. I can only see this ending in two ways, me and Jimmy breaking up or me and Jimmy getting married and personally I don't like the idea of either of them. I know I said I wasn't in love with Jimmy but I don't want us to break up and be left with the baby on my own… then again I don't want to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him being unhappy as we raise our child together.

I was in such a mess and I had no one to blame for it by myself and I understand that but did this really have to happen to me? There are so many girls in my school who slut around like there is no tomorrow. I lose my virginity to someone I've been in a relationship with and have known for years and end up pregnant, that's hardly fair. I wasn't ready for this and I know Jimmy wasn't ready for this but I think I have established that I'm going to be keeping the baby. Will Jimmy step up and help out? Will he walk away? Why is time going so slow? I need to tell him now, it's eating me up, sitting here knowing his child is growing in my stomach and he doesn't even know it.

I placed my hand over my still flat stomach and sighed. My little baby was in there and it relied on me to survive, guide it, teach it and protect it. I'm still not sure how I am going to be able to do all of that when I can just about look after myself. I know all my friends and family say I'm old for my age but I don't think they meant I was mature enough for this, I still have stuffed animals in my room for crying out loud! How am I going to raise a baby? If Jimmy walks away, what am I going to do? No one is going to hire a 17 year old pregnant girl who is going to need to leave in a few months for maternity. I won't have a job and if my parents react badly to the news, I might not even have somewhere to live. Everyone was going to hate me and they are going to want me out of their lives. I'll probably lose my friends, I'm sure their parents won't want them hanging out with me. If the situation was reversed my folks would do the same. I'm going to be alone.

The door knocking brought me away from my thoughts. I took a sneak peak at the clock and saw it was 3:50pm which meant that it was probably Jimmy at the door. I took a deep breath and walked towards it and opened it to see Jimmy standing on the other side.

He greeted me with a kiss, and asked "You ok?"

"Let's go for a walk," I said.

The two of us walked hand in hand away from the house and towards the barn, it's where me and Jimmy had our first kiss and where I agreed to be his girlfriend. I opened the doors to the barn and the two of us went inside leaving the doors open and taking a seat on some hay. Very southern, I know.

"You feelin' any better?" He asked me.

"Jimmy, I gotta tell you somethin' and I'm scared you're gonna hate me," I admitted.

"I could never hate you," He said smiling at me and taking my hand in his.

"When I woke up this morning I got sick, I went back to bed and slept for a few hours. I didn't even feel tired at the time, I didn't even feel sick. Me and Maggie were talkin' earlier and she talked about condoms, which we've always used… apart from once," I told him hoping he knew where I was going with this.

"What are you tryin' to say?" He questioned but I lost my words. I just sat there looking at him like an idiot. "Beth if you're tryna tell me you're pregnant then I suggest you let go of my hand."

I let got of his hand and he stood up and started pacing around in circles muttering swear words under his breath. "How could you let this happen?" He asked me angrily.

"Me?!" I exclaimed "How dare you blame this on me! The one time we didn't use a condom was the day I lost my virginity to you. The day where I told you I didn't want to have sex with you but you made me feel guilty, you planned to have sex with me so you didn't you have condoms on you?" I questioned just as angry as he was.

"You shouldn't have had sex with me if you knew I didn't have a condom." He stated.

"Stop blaming me for this!" I shouted at him. I also stood up then and I stood in front of Jimmy. "I am pregnant Jimmy whether we like it or not. Now are you gonna be a man and stand up to your responsibilities or am I gonna have to take you to court for child support?" I asked him.

"Get rid of the damn thing!" He shouted.

"No." I replied.

"Why? I can see it in your eyes. You don't want this kid anymore then I do. Why are you keepin' it?" He asked but I didn't have an answer. "You told me I made you feel guilty about not having sex with me so you gave in. Did Maggie make you feel guilty about getting rid of the baby and that's why you're keeping it?"

"No! I am keeping this baby because it didn't ask for this, getting rid of this baby would kill me. I can't kill a baby," I told him. "I thought about havin' an abortion but I know in my heart I wouldn't be able to go through with it," I explained to him.

"Beth, I'm not havin' no damn baby," He said.

"Fine. When the baby is born expect court papers comin' your way for child support," I told him "You don't wanna be there, fine. I will not have you walkin' away and turning your back on your child for everything. I didn't get pregnant on my own so I shouldn't raise the baby on my own," I told him.

We just stared at each other in silence for a few moments before he spoke again "See you in court," He stated.

Jimmy walked out of the barn and I watched as he walked towards his car, got in and drove away at a speed down the driveway and into the open road. He actually walked out on me and told me to 'get rid of the damn thing'. I cannot believe he said that, the words were harsh and it wasn't fair to the baby. I know I told Maggie I wanted to get an abortion at first but like I told Jimmy, I know I wouldn't be able to go through with it. I would have shown up at the clinic and then walked back out. I couldn't kill a baby, especially my own baby. The baby didn't ask to be here or for any of this to happen.

After calming myself down, I walked back to the house and then I went straight to Maggie's room. She was sitting at her desk on her laptop, she turned when she heard me and I just shook my head at her. She knew what it meant and rushed over to hug me. As soon as she wrapped me in her arms, I started crying and she hugged me tighter, the more she hugged me the more I cried.

"He was so angry at me," I told her "He told me get rid of it and he'll see me in court when it's born for child support… he just walked out on me without a second glance."

"You're ok, Beth and I promise we are goin' to get through this. I told you earlier on today that you're not ever going to be alone, I will always be here for you and so will Glenn, you're not goin' to be doin' this all on your own I swear," She promised me and we pulled away from the hug.

"But it's not your baby or Glenn's baby. It's mine and Jimmy's," I told her.

"Well he's not gonna stand up and someone has to help you. I'm your older sister, it's what we do when our little sisters get knocked up by useless jerks at seventeen," She said in a teasing voice trying to lighten the mood.

"What do I tell mom, dad and Shaun?" I asked her.

"I think you've had enough excitement for one day. You've told Jimmy and now you're goin' to go get some food, have a shower and relax. I don't want you stressin' yourself out," She ordered.

As I went and grabbed my towel, Maggie started running my bath for me. She really was the best big sister anyone could ever ask for, she is the one person I know I can always count on. We were so close growing up and now we're closer then ever, I know that my baby is going to have the world's best aunt in the world! Maggie would never let anything happen to me or especially my baby. If anything was to happen to Maggie, I think my world would start to close in on me.

"Beth, the bath's done!" Maggie called out and I realised I hadn't moved from my spot.

I walked into the bathroom and Maggie smiled warmly at me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as she walked past me. I closed and locked the door and stripped my clothes off and sank into the bath, the warm water made me relax instantly. I sighed in content, closed my eyes and put my head back sinking lower into the bath. Having a bath always relaxed me and right now I really needed it, I was going to be a single mother at the age of 17. I know my parents and Shaun will not be as kind to me as Maggie because they are very religious and they do not believe in sex before marriage… let alone having a baby out of wedlock. I think I might give my mother a heart attack.

When I eventually dragged myself out of the bath I wrapped my towel around me and cleaned the bath out before walking to my bedroom. I changed into my comfy pjs and then sat on my bed as I started thinking about everything that had happened today. Today, I found out I was pregnant, Jimmy didn't want to be a father to our baby and I was going to be a single teen mom with very religious parents… great! I stood up from the bed and suddenly felt very dizzy and then my legs gave out.

 **Maggie  
** I was making something for Beth to eat as she hasn't had anything today. As I was putting food on a plate for her I heard a loud bang upstairs.

"Beth?" I called up the stairs but when I didn't get a reply, I called out again. "Beth!" When I got no reply, I rushed up the stairs and into her room. She was passed out laying on the floor with her hair still wet from her bath. "Oh my God," I muttered as I rushed over to her.

I patted her face gently trying to wake her up but she didn't. I got my phone out of my back pocket and called the one person who could help her. Dad.

"Daddy?" I questioned when I noticed the phone had been picked up.

"Maggie, I'm at work," He told me.

"Daddy, Beth has passed out," I said to him.

"What?" He questioned. "Ok, give me ten minutes. I'm on my way."

When he hung up, I put my phone back in my pocket and held Beth's hand "C'mon Beth, you gotta wake up sweetie," I said to her but obviously she didn't reply. "I know you're gonna be angry that I called daddy but I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry but it had to be done." Beth groaned and I felt her start to move. Her eyes flickered opened and she looked up at me. "Oh my God, you're ok," I said to her with a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" She asked as I helped her sit up.

"You passed out," I told her. I helped Beth onto her bed and I knelt down in front of her. "You ok?"

Before Beth could answer me I heard the front door open and close. "Maggie?!" I heard dad's frantic voice call into the house.

"In Beth's room," I called back.

I heard dad come up the stairs and he stood in the door way "What happened?" He asked me.

"Did you call dad?" Beth asked me in shock.

"I didn't know what else to do," I told her.

"Beth are you ok?" Dad asked as he walked towards Beth.

"Daddy I'm ok," She said.

"Tell him," I stated.

"Tell me what?" He questioned.

"I can't," She replied.

"Tell him Beth or I will. He needs to know," I told her.

"Will one of you tell me what is goin' on?" He exclaimed getting frustrated.

"You do it," Beth said to me.

Me and dad went downstairs and I asked him to sit down at the dinner table, he knew it was something serious and I could tell by his eyes that he was scared. Dad grabbed my hands and he looked like he was gonna cry.

"Daddy, you have to promise you're not gonna freak out, shout, scream or have a drink," I told him.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Promise me," I stated.

"I promise," He replied.

"Beth's pregnant," I told him.

 **Beth  
** I sat on bed waiting for the screaming and shouting but what I heard was someone walking up the stairs, I started crying as my bedroom door opened and my dad stood in the door way "Please don't hate me" I pleaded with him crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pregnant And Alone  
Chapter 5**

 **Beth  
** I sat on bed waiting for the screaming and shouting but what I heard was someone walking up the stairs, I started crying as my bedroom door opened and my dad stood in the door way "Please don't hate me" I pleaded with him crying.

"Oh baby girl I don't hate you" He said as he came into my bedroom. He sat down on the bed next to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders "I'm disappointed in you and I'm a little angry that you got yourself in this position but I don't hate you" He told me "Maggie told me that when you told Jimmy today he left you?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I told Jimmy and he said he didn't wanna be a dad and to 'get rid of the damn thing' and I told him no. I told him if he didn't step up now and be a dad to the baby then I would see him in court when I had the baby and I would put him down on child support" I explained to him "I am so sorry that this happened daddy. I never meant for this to happen and I will do everythin' that I can to make this right, I swear" I told him.

"The only way to make this right is to become the mother I know you can be and take good care of my grandbaby" He said and I nodded "I know you're worried about your momma and believe me, I know she'll be a lot angrier then I am but I'll tell her. Tomorrow you stay off school and go out with Maggie for a few hours. That will give me time to tell her and give her time to calm down a little by the time you get back and don't worry about Shaun, I'll deal with him" He told me and placed a kiss on my temple "I love you Beth" He said before getting up from the bed and leaving the bedroom.

"I love you too dad" I replied.

Wow. I can't believe that my dad took the news that well. I thought he was going to scream and shout at me, maybe even throw me out of the house but he didn't. He hugged me and told me he loved me and he didn't hate me, what have I done to deserve such niceness from my sister and my daddy? I am having a baby out of wedlock at the age of 17 whilst I'm still in school. Surely someone has to shout at me and tell me what a horrible person I am, how I'm going to hell when I die. I'm sure if I ask Jimmy he would. I shook my head to rid my thoughts of Jimmy, I climbed into bed and wrapped the covers tightly around me as if it would protect me from the world. I rested my hand on my still flat stomach and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up it was 6am and I groaned to myself. Why am I up this early? I asked myself and huffed as I tried to get comfortable again to fall asleep but my body had other ideas. I needed to pee. I groaned again and got out of bed, the chill hitting my body making me put my dressing gown on over myself and I went into the bathroom where I did my business and them stalked back to bed. Normally my dad was up now and getting ready for work, the house is so quiet and still. I wonder what he's doing. Maybe he's decided to take the whole day off from work to tell mom that I'm pregnant, maybe it's job that needs a full day.

I climbed back into bed and once again wrapped the covers around me tightly, I tried to drift off into sleep but it just wasn't going to happen. I sighed and grabbed my laptop, as I was awake I might as well finish all the school work I had. When I had this baby I was going to fall behind so I might as well stay on point for as long as I can. School. God I know the school is going to freak when they hear about the pregnancy, they're a catholic school and they were definitely not going to like the fact that I was pregnant. They might kick me out of school, according to a friend of mine a girl got thrown out a few years back because she was pregnant but another friend told me that it was a scary story they tell to stop the students having sex.

If there is one thing I know it's this, no matter what happens I am going to graduate school on time with my class and I was going to prove everyone wrong.

I wasn't going to be another statistic of a teenage student getting pregnant and then dropping out, I refuse to let that happen and I know Maggie, Glenn and my daddy wouldn't let that happen. Education is very important to my dad and he was going to make sure I finish school. If I can't get a high school education then I'm never going to amount to anything, without a high school education I can't go to college to better myself and be the proper mother to my baby. I was going to do everything in my power to be the best that I could be and I wasn't going to let anyone hold me back.

By the time everybody else had woken up I had already finished my school work, had a shower, gotten dressed, dried my hair and had breakfast. I had only puked once today so far and I hope it was going to stay that way. I put the plate that had my breakfast on in the sink and turned around to see Maggie standing there dressed and ready to go out "Dad is gonna tell mom when she gets back from feedin' the chickens, we should go" She told me and I nodded.

After saying goodbye to my dad I grabbed my jacket and me we left the house. We got into Maggie's car and started driving away from the house, as I looked out the rear view mirror I saw my mom walking back from the chicken hut and sense of dread filled me. Was I going to have a home to come back to tonight? Was she going to be good like my dad and Maggie? Was she going to freak out and kill me? Would Maggie get into trouble for knowing and not telling her? I never thought about what this might do to daddy and Maggie, I really hope they don't get into too much trouble because of me.

"Where are we goin'?" I asked Maggie after driving for a while.

"We're gonna go and see Glenn" She replied.

"I told him last night over the phone, he wants to see you and make sure you're ok… and he wants to know where Jimmy lives so he can kick his ass" She told me with a grin playing on her lips and I rolled my eyes at her "I know you and Glenn aren't the closest and you don't talk much but he cares about you a lot and he looks at you like a little sister" She told me and the thought made me smile.

We eventually arrived at Glenn's place and Glenn saw me he hugged me, I don't think Glenn has ever hugged me before in his life! When we pulled away from the hug he put one around Maggie's shoulders and another round my shoulders and led us into his apartment. We went through to the living room "I'll kick his ass" Glenn told me as I went to sit down on the sofa "I got tough friends" He added.

Glenn wasn't really a fighter, he really only did when it came to Maggie. He loved her so much that I think if she broke up with him he might do something to himself, their love was rare but it was great to watch. Glenn and Maggie's relationship is one of the one's that you aspire to have, a relationship you would kill to have. It sounds corny but it's like they were made for each other, when he moves she moves and everything about them cliques although in personality they are quite different.

"So Glenn, how much are these apartments to rent? Because I don't think I'm gonna have anywhere to live after today" I said to him.

"Don't be silly!" Maggie scolded me "Daddy would never let mom throw you out. He wouldn't see his pregnant daughter homeless and you know that" She told me.

"Let's be honest Maggie, daddy doesn't where the pants in that relationship. Mom does. What she says goes and there's nothin' any of us can do about it" I replied to her.

"I know you're scared, worried, confused and anxious but I don't think they'll throw you out. I think mom and Shaun will probably ignore you for a while but they'll get over it. This is mom's first grandbaby and Shaun's first niece or nephew" She explained to me.

Just before I was about to reply Maggie's phone rang out loudly. We both went silent as she looked at the screen and I could tell my her face that it was mom "Hi mom" She said sweetly as she answered the phone, I went and stood next to her and Maggie held the phone out a little so I could hear.

"Is she with you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah she's with me" Maggie replied.

"Well you tell her that I'm not havin' no bastard child livin' under my roof. When you get back her stuff will be waitin' by the door, I've called Jimmy's parents and she can't go there either so she better sort it out" Mom said angrily to Maggie.

"Mom c'mon you can't do this. She needs help, not be divorced from the family" Maggie told her.

"I don't care what _she_ needs. She laid down and made that baby so she can go make her own house now, I'm done with her and I don't ever wanna see her again" Mom stated and the line went dead.

"You were saying?" I questioned Maggie and took my seat on the sofa again.

"I have a spare room here, you can stay as long as you like" Glenn said instantly.

"No mom's right. I made this baby and I've chosen to become a mother so I need to go and make my own house and raise my baby on my own. I would've preferred my family there to support me but it looks like I'm doin' this alone" I told them.

"You got me and Glenn and you got daddy. He won't let anythin' bad happen to you" Maggie said.

"Maggie just stop!" I shouted "Stop tellin' me that everythin' is gonna be ok and it's gonna end with rainbows and fairies! I am 17 years old, pregnant and been dumped by my boyfriend, I'm probably not gonna graduate high school, I won't be able to afford university and I'm gonna end up alone for the rest of my life… just stop tryin' to sugar coat everythin'!" I shouted before storming to the front door.

I left Glenn's apartment and went out to the main street. Glenn lived smack bang in the middle of Atlanta, it was busy and there was people everywhere. It would be so easy to get lost in this place and no one would ever be able to find me, sure Maggie and Glenn would look for me for a while and maybe even daddy but soon enough they would get over it and start living their own lives like they're supposed to.

 **Maggie  
** I wanted to chase after Beth when she stormed out but Glenn grabbed hold of me and stopped me, he told me she needed her own space right now. I know he's right but I just want to make sure that she's ok. She doesn't know Atlanta and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her or that baby in her belly. I thought about with Beth said and she was right, I need to stop sugar coating the situation and telling her everything is going to be fine when it probably isn't. Of course myself and Glenn were going to do what we could for her but there was only so much we could do, we both have work and some of our things to sort out.

As much as I love the idea of becoming an aunt I just wish Beth had waited to sleep with someone, someone that she loved and someone who didn't make her feel like she had to sleep with him to prove her love. I wish she had found a nice man like Glenn who would take care of her and never abandon her but everything happens for a reason. I can't believe the way mom reacted to the news. I thought maybe daddy would have been able to calm her down or at least get her to help Beth. Throwing her out and disowning her really was not the best way to handle the situation.

"I'm gonna call my mom" I stated to Glenn as I dialed the number.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" He questioned.

"I'm sure" I replied.

The line rung out three times before I head my mom's voice "Hello?" She questioned as she answered, she sounded like she had been crying.

"Mom it's Maggie" I stated "Look I know you're angry and upset about Beth but she really needs us to help her, she can't do this on her own and you know it" I told her.

"I don't wanna ever see her again. She has shamed this family" She said.

"We're not livin' in the 1900s anymore! Girls have sex with their boyfriends and they get pregnant, it's just what happens. Yes it can be prevented but we can't change the situation now. You can't say you've never made a mistake in your life" I said.

"I never shamed my family" She replied.

"What sort of mother are you?" I questioned "You're gonna abandon her when she needs you the most? You're just as bad as Jimmy" I stated.

"That's your opinion" She told me.

"You heartless bitch" I spat down the phone and hung up.

I threw the phone onto the sofa and I could feel myself shaking from anger, Glenn came over to me and pulled me close to his chest. I breathed in his scent and it calmed me slightly but I was still angry at her. She had really abandoned her own daughter in her time of need. I know what this is down to really… the Greene's are the good Christian family who go to church and Beth is the daughter that every mother aspires their own daughter's to be like. My mother doesn't want all the gossiping and all the snide comments, it will look better for her in the community if she ditches Beth. It's all about image.

* * *

 **All stories will be updated on a Sunday instead of one story a day. It's a little easier this way on my new schedule. I have a new job that has different hours to my last one and sometimes it will be too hard to update the way I was. My job is closed on a Sunday so I will always be available to update on a Sunday. If there are any other changes then I will keep you updated.  
Follow, favourite and review.  
Check out my other stories.  
Thanking you!  
Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pregnant And Alone  
Chapter 6  
**

 **Beth  
** Since the big showdown with my mother about me being pregnant things have just been going from bad to worse. Jimmy has cut off all ties with me, my mother no longer speaks to me, I have had to drop out of high school to get two jobs so I could pay for my apartment and the baby stuff, I only speak to Maggie once a week and see her once a month, I speak to my dad the most but my mother doesn't know. I live in a crappy apartment just outside Atlanta and I work in a fast food restaurant and a clothing store, I am working 9 hour shifts with a small break. I have to walk and stand up all day and I am exhausted. I'm six months pregnant and my stomach was huge, I ached all over and my life officially sucked. I'm telling you girls never get pregnant at whilst you're still in school… it can destroy your future.

My daily routine was getting up at 5am to go to my job at the fast food restaurant for a 6am start. Then at 2:30pm I start my second job at the clothing store and then I get home near on midnight after closing up the store and everything else. I would make toast or something before having a quick shower and then going to sleep and then repeating it all the next day. I don't have any friends to hang out with, even if I did have friends I wouldn't have any time to hand out with them. I was so busy with working all day. I got one day off a week and that one day was the day I ran around doing my grocery shopping and buying supplies. This really is no life for any teenager to be living, I hate everything that is going on right now and I know that I have no one else to blame but myself.

You would think that with both my jobs I would be able to afford a better apartment then what I have right now. It's a tiny two bedroom place that gives you hardly any space to move around, it's really cramped and to be honest I have no idea how this apartment building passed health and safety. My neighbours are the sort of people you would expect from the hood, the mostly take drugs or they are young girls who are single parents, there was always cops around the area and the person who lives above me plays rock music stupidly loud at stupid hours. I really wish that I could give my baby better then this, my baby deserved to live in a home that was comfortable, warm and full of family love… like the home that I lived and grew up in.

If I could go and move back in with my family tomorrow then I would do it in a heartbeat. I am so alone and very unhappy with how I am right now. I wish I could turn back the clock and not have sex with Jimmy, I wish I had just left him and then I would be happy and at home with my family. I would be living the normal life of a teenager and doing normal teenage girl things; homework, prom, shopping with the girls, gossiping about boys but I'm not. I don't regret my baby but I really wish I had waited until I was in a real relationship with someone who wouldn't leave me. In fact I wish I had waited until I was married like I had promised myself when I was a little girl.

When I've had my baby and my baby is old enough I will talking about safe sex and explaining what can happen if you have sex before you're ready and without protection. I would never want my child to be in the situation that I'm in right now. Well I don't think anyone ever wants their child in this sort of situation. I know that I'm the good girl out of my family and all my friends but if my mom or even Maggie was more open with me about sex and contraception then this might not have happened. I was really naïve about the whole sex thing, I didn't know much about contraception or pregnancy or anything like that. I get parents get embarrassed talking to their kids about sex but I think I would have benefited from that conversation.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my swollen stomach, I didn't have work today but I did need to go grocery shopping and also collect some things from the baby store I had ordered, these were things I needed. I had finally found a crib I liked and I could afford (thanks to my dad for paying most of it) he said it was a present for me. I appreciate him doing all of this but I feel bad because it's behind my mom's back and I don't want to cause problems between the two of them. They work well together and they're happy.

It took my ages to get dressed as I was aching and I can't really move around fast anyway but eventually I got ready and was eventually ready to leave. I had worked up a little sweat trying to get ready, my top was a little tight but I managed to pull it over me and keep everything covered. My jeans were also a bit tight and I had a hair tie keeping the button done up, I would buy some more clothes but I honestly can't really afford it right now. All of my money goes on bills and rent for the apartment and the baby things that I do need. I don't have the luxury of buying new clothes for myself or buy lots of toys and breast pumps.

I got in my car and drove towards the store. I seemed to hit every red light. I turned the radio on and put my favourite station on, it played country music which was my favourite and it always seemed to calm me down. Carrie Underwood played out loud as I drove through the streets of Atlanta until I got to the baby store.

"Hi, I'm Beth Greene. I'm here to pick up the crib that was ordered" I told the clerk and handed her my receipt that had my order number on and proof of payment.

"Oh hi" The clerk answered happily and looked the receipt over "I'll just go and get it from the back for you Mrs Greene" She said.

"It's Miss" I corrected.

She gave me an awkward smile and went into the back of the shop then came out moments later with the box "I'll bring it out to your car for you" She offered, the two of us went out to the car and I opened the boot for her and she put the box inside "All of the instructions are inside as well as all of the instruments you will need to put it together" She explained.

"Thank you" I said with a warm smile.

"No problem, if you have any issues with the crib then please do bring it back" She told me and I promised I would and then left.

I am so excited to have my crib! It's a beautiful white crib that turns into a bed so it would be of good use for a good few years. I love the style of it, it had carved posts and is absolutely beautiful. I decided to get it in white as I'm not sure what I'm having yet, a boy or girl so white is a safe option. I did want to find out but I decided against it as I know that if I found out the sex I would go a little crazy on clothes and everything else and I can't really afford to do that.

After I finished my shopping I pulled up outside the apartment bloke and opened the boot. I looked at the box with the crib in and all the grocery bags and sighed. How was I going to take all of this up to the second floor? It would kill me to take two trips or more, I am in pain already with my back and my swollen feet.

"Need some help?" A deep, gruff voice asked behind me. I turned around and saw an older man, in his 30s I think, he had long dark hair that reached the bottom of his face, he had a small beard and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth "I'm goin' in anyway" He clarified, I think he could see how concerned I was.

"If you don't mind" I said.

"'Course not" He answered and reached in to grab the box with the crib and some of the grocery bags. I grabbed the rest and he followed me up the flight of stairs and we stopped outside my door so I could open it and we went inside "Where shall I put these?" He asked.

"The box can just go there and the grocery bags just put on the side in the kitchen through there" I said and pointed to the kitchen "I really appreciate this" I told him as he came out of the kitchen "Can I get you a cup of coffee or something?" I asked.

"No it's ok" He replied "I should get goin'" He said.

I walked him to the door and thanked him again and he turned to go up the next flight of stairs "Wait!" I called out and he turned around "I didn't catch your name" I said.

"Daryl" He answered.

"Well Daryl, thank you" I said.

"And what's your name?" He asked.

"Beth" I replied.

"I'll see you later" He replied and went up the stairs.

I wonder who Daryl could be visiting. He seems too good to be mixing with the people round here, I heard the music above me turn down and then two sets of feet walking around. I've only ever noticed one pair of feet up there since I moved in here. I wonder if that's where Daryl has gone. I wonder how he knows the man that lives up there. Daryl seems really nice and the person living up there is not so nice, maybe they were related?

I dragged the box into the spare bedroom and took all the parts out the box so I could start building the crib. I grabbed the instructions and started looking at them but they didn't make much sense to me. They were written in English and there was diagrams but it may as well have been written in Chinese, I have no idea how I'm going to build this thing! This was supposed to be the daddy's job but another luxury I can't have. Tears started rolling down my face and before I knew it I was crying hysterically, I put my back against the wall and laid my legs out flat.

My hands stroked my stomach in circles, it normally soothes me but right now it seemed that nothing was going to calm me down. I started sobbing more because I couldn't stop sobbing, that's how messed up my emotions are at the moment.

"You're a piece of shit Merle!" A voice shouted from above, it definitely sounded like Daryl then there was angry stomping footsteps and the slam of the door. I got up from my seat and went to my door and flew it open. Daryl was just walking past but he stopped when he saw me standing in the doorway crying and looking like a mess "You ok?" He asked softly.

"You wouldn't know how to build a crib, would you?" I questioned.

"I can give it a go" He replied. I opened the door for Daryl to come in and the two of us went into the spare bedroom and I handed the instructions to Daryl but he just put them on the side "Don't need 'em" He stated as he started getting bits of wood and putting them together magically "I'll have that coffee now" He stated.

"Of course" I replied and went straight into the kitchen where I made Daryl coffee "How do you like your coffee?" I called out.

"Black, one sugar" He answered.

After I made the coffee I went into the spare room and saw that the bits of wood were actually beginning to look like a crib "You are amazing" I commented as I handed him the coffee, he took a sip and put it down before going back to work on the crib "I'm really sorry to keep bothering you, you probably have better places to be right now then helping some stranger build a crib" I told him.

"Actually I don't" He answered.

"The guy that lives above me… Merle… how do you know him?" I asked.

"He's my brother" He answered.

"Oh" I said in shock "You seem the opposite of him" I stated.

"He done somethin' to you?" He asked me seemingly angry.

"No" I answered quickly "He just stomps around a lot and plays his music stupidly loud when I'm trying to sleep" I told him.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you" He told me.

Another thirty minutes passed by and the crib was completely built and ready for use, we even put the sheets and everything on. It looked amazing "I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done today" I commented as the two of us sat down on the sofa in the tiny living area.

"Don't mention it… 'specially to your husband" He said.

"I don't have a husband" I admitted.

"Well your fiancée or boyfriend then" He said.

"I don't have either of those either… I'm alone Daryl" I told him.

"That sucks" He said and I nodded in agreement, it did suck "So you raisin' that kid all alone? No family or nothin'?" He questioned.

"That's right. Just me and the baby. My dad helps out with money when he can… he actually paid for most of the crib but my momma doesn't. She threw me out and disowned me when I told her I was pregnant. My brother doesn't speak to me either and I only see my sister once a month, she has her own life to be getting on with. She doesn't need to be worrying about me" I explained to him. I don't even know why I was telling him all of this, he was practically a stranger. All I knew was that his name is Daryl and he can build a crib. Technically his name might not even be Daryl… I haven't seen any proof of that. He might be lying to me.

"What about the father… if you don't mind me askin'" He questioned.

"His name is Jimmy. We were each other's first love. He told me how much he wanted to show he loved me, I kept saying no but then I agreed and so we did. When I found out I was pregnant he told me to either get an abortion or never speak to him again" I explained "Anyway… what about you? Wife? Fiancée? Girlfriend?" I questioned.

"None of the above" He replied.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
Don't forget to follow, favourite and review.  
X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pregnant And Alone  
Chapter 7  
**

 **Beth  
** "What about the father… if you don't mind me askin'" He questioned.

"His name is Jimmy. We were each other's first love. He told me how much he wanted to show he loved me, I kept saying no but then I agreed and so we did. When I found out I was pregnant he told me to either get an abortion or never speak to him again" I explained "Anyway… what about you? Wife? Fiancée? Girlfriend?" I questioned.

"None of the above" He replied.

"Are you gay Daryl?" I asked with amusement in my voice.

"No I'm not" He answered.

I liked Daryl. He seemed really nice and for whatever reason he was willing to help me out when I'm sure he did have better things to be doing. Now matter what he says. I was still shocked that Daryl was Merle's brother, Merle is not the nicest of people and it seems crazy to me that Daryl and Merle even came from the same blood line, they were like chalk and cheese.

"How did you know how to build a crib? You got kids?" I asked him. It was something that I wanted to know.

"I don't have kids but erm… my brother Merle thought he knocked some girl up a few years ago. He had no interest and I helped her out. Anyway she got a DNA and it weren't Merle's kid" He explained.

"Oh, I see" I said.

Knocked some girl up? Is that how he sees me? Just some knocked up girl. Does he feel sorry for me? Was this all charity? I didn't need anyone's charity. I am going to be fine on my own "You ok?" He asked.

"Knocked up? Do you just see me as some knocked up girl who needs your charity?" I questioned.

"No" He answered quickly "I didn't mean it like it. Bad choice of words" He told me "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel low… I didn't want that" He added. The two of us sat in silence for a few moments and then Daryl spoke again "Look I'm gonna go" He stated and stood up from his seat and placed the coffee mug on table and walked towards the front door.

I didn't say anything to him, I just let him go to the front door and let him leave. The front door closed and I heard his footsteps walk away from my apartment. I didn't need anyone's charity, I was going to be fine on my own. I should never have asked Daryl to come into my home and help build the crib. I should have just called Maggie and she would have come over with Glenn to help me. I can't believe that I was so stupid as to think that I could trust this strange man to come into my home.

I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing out loud, I looked at the phone and saw Maggie's picture flash up "Hey Maggie" I said as I answered.

"You sound down, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I was stupid, I let this guy come and help me build the crib…" I started and I explained to her everything that had happened.

 **3 Days Later  
** I have just finished my shift at the clothing store and I had been left to close up and clear up on my own as the other girls have decided they had somewhere important to be. The movies. I can't blame them to be honest, they are girls my age that are in high school and they are just living their lives. I would be doing the same if I wasn't in the situation that I was in right now. However the one thing I hated about clearing up on my own and locking up is that I need to walk through the mall parking lot on my own and it was a scary place. It was dark and you always hear of these stories where women on their own get attacked when on their own. I hated it.

I opened the door to the parking lot and started walking towards my car when I heard a loud bang coming from in front of me. The noise made me jump and gasp. I stopped walking and looked around but I couldn't see anyone, I got my phone out of my bag and turned the torch on just in case there was someone lurking in the shadows. Hopefully the light will scare them off. I carried on walking and shined the light around the car park to look for any potential threats.

From behind me I heard someone running and before I could turn around a hand went over my mouth and something sharp went into my back, it felt like a knife or screwdriver "Give me the bag" The voice said calmly. I took the bag off my shoulder and dropped it to the floor, I wasn't going to fight back. I couldn't risk my baby getting hurt, I will do whatever he says.

The hand came off my mouth "Please take what you want. I don't care, just take it" I said.

"And the phone" He added.

I put my phone on the floor next to my bag and stood up again, I still had my back to the man behind me. I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want a face like that to haunt me. The sharp object was still poking into my back "I don't have anything else" I told him.

"I want you car keys… you're in a car park so you obviously have one" He said.

"The keys are in my bag" I answered.

"Take me to it" He ordered. I started walking towards my car with the man behind me, I heard the jingle of my bag as it was picked up from the floor. We got towards the car and I pointed it out to him. I was pushed against the car, I used my hands to brace myself so my stomach didn't get crushed. The man pushed himself up against me and his hands went to my waist "You're not gonna tell anyone. If you do then I will come and find you and I will hurt you" He warned.

"I won't say anything" I promised.

Tyres screeching in the distance scared the man behind me. I was pushed onto the floor hard and the man ran off dropping everything on the floor as he fled obviously not wanting to stick around. A pick up truck was driving towards the exit but I got up and starting flagging it down "Stop!" I called out and waved my hands.

The car stopped immediately and the person got out of the pick up truck. I looked up at the person and saw it was Daryl "Beth?" He questioned "Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Some guy… he just tried to rob me" I told him and started crying.

"What happened?" He asked.

I explained everything that happened and Daryl said he was going to call an ambulance to check me over. I was going to tell him not to bother but I was a little worried, I was pushed into the car pretty hard. Within a few minutes the police and an ambulance pulled up. The paramedics took me into the back of the ambulance to check me over but after checking the baby's heart rate and hooking me up to the monitor they decided they wanted to take me to hospital. I started panicking. I didn't want to go to hospital "What's the matter with the baby?" I questioned.

"The heart rate of the baby is abnormal. We're just going to get you checked over more thoroughly" The paramedic told me.

"Can you ask the man out there to come in? His name is Daryl. I need to speak to him" I told them.

"Sure" The paramedic replied and left the ambulance.

A moment later Daryl came into the ambulance and he looked a little worried "You ok?" He asked.

"They want to take me to hospital because they baby's heart rate is not what they want it to be. Can you meet me at the hospital please? I don't want to be alone" I told him.

"Sure. Want me to call anyone?" He asked.

"My sister Maggie, her number is in my phone. It's in my bag" I said.

* * *

We got to the hospital and I was immediately rushed off to the maternity ward and there was a doctor already waiting for me. Before I could even explain what happened I was strapped up to different machines and the doctors and nurses were speaking to each other in hushed tones. Whatever they were talking about they clearly didn't want me to know, that made me nervous. Maybe there was something seriously wrong and they were working out the best way to tell me. What was wrong? Surely there wouldn't be all of this for just a heartbeat issue. There must be something seriously wrong with me or the baby to get all of this fuss.

The door opened and Daryl came in. The doctor looked over at Daryl for a couple moments before turning back to his hushed conversation with one of the nurses, Daryl came and stood next to the bed and smiled softly down at me "They said anythin?" He questioned.

"No. They' just hooked me up to all this and now they're whispering. Something is wrong… I know it" I answered.

"I'm sure it's ok" He replied.

"No it's not. Something is wrong" I stated. Daryl didn't respond, he obviously saw no point in debating with me about this "Did you call my sister?" I asked him.

"Yeah. She said she's on her way" He replied.

The nurses left the room and the doctor came and stood at the end of my bed. He looked up and gave me an encouraging smile but I knew that nothing good was going to come out of this conversation. I sucked in a breath as the doctor began to speak "Hello Beth. Sorry for all the machines and quiet talks but we're just trying to make sure we can help you" He said "The heart rate of the baby is slower then what we consider normal. It's getting dangerously slow. The nurses have gone to get the ultrasound machine because we want to see if there has been any physical damage to the baby" He explained.

"Please be honest with me. Do you think that there is some serious damage?" I questioned.

"Quite possibly" He answered.

"And what if there is? What happens then?" I asked.

"Well it depends on the damage. Worst case scenario we will have to deliver early" He told me. The door burst open and Maggie came in with Glenn. She looked at Daryl in confusion but the doctor looked even more confused "I'll give you all a minute" He stated and left the room.

I explained to Maggie and Glenn what the doctor said and Maggie thought it was best to speak to my dad so she sent Glenn out the room to go and call him. I didn't really want anyone else here and worrying until I know what is going on. At the moment I don't have anything to tell them apart from there being a problem with the heart beat. I introduced Maggie to Daryl and she asked Daryl to leave us alone for a few minutes to which he instantly agreed. I don't think Daryl was all that comfortable being here anyway.

"I am sorry this is happening Beth. I know how much you've been struggling and I've just put it to one side, if I had helped out more then maybe you wouldn't have needed to get this second job and then none of this would have happened. I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you like I should have been. I should have been looking after you, I should have let you move in with me and Glenn when momma kicked you out. I should have done so many things different, I am so sorry" She said to me and we both started crying.

"It's not your fault Maggie. You have your own life, I can expect you to drop your life and be stuck to my side like super glue. You have your life and that's ok. You and Glenn don't need to be worrying about me… this was my fault and you don't need to suffer too" I told her.

* * *

The doctor came back eventually with the ultra sound machine. Maggie said she would stay with me but I told her to go and meet daddy when he came in. I also told her to look after Daryl because I think he's only here to be nice, he doesn't want to leave because I've asked him to stay. She promised she would stay before leaving and it was just the doctor and I in the room together.

"Are you ready?" He asked and I just nodded in response "The heart rate is still slow and I am worried, I'm not going to lie to you Beth because I don't think you would appreciate that… I think we need to expect the worse" He said. The picture of my baby came up on the screen and he started studying the image "Well the good news is that there doesn't seem to be any damage to the baby but that doesn't mean that your or the baby are out of the woods just yet. We need to figure out why the heartbeat is slow" He said.

"Thank you" I told him and smiled at him softly as he excused himself from the room.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading!  
As usual... follow, favourite and review.  
Thank you! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pregnant and Alone  
Chapter 8**

 **Beth  
** Well at least my baby hasn't been hurt after today's events but there is still something really wrong and I am terrified at what this may mean. The doctor has told me that we may have to deliver the baby early and I'm just not ready for that. I want my bun to be fully cooked when it comes out of the oven, I just wanted a normal and good pregnancy without all of these complications. I have no idea what I'll do if I have to deliver now… I don't how the baby would be after being delivered this early. What if the baby dies from being born so early? I just can't believe that this is happening to me and it's really starting to hit home that I am in this all on my own. I didn't have a boyfriend or anything to discuss this with. My baby is never going to call anyone daddy and one day I am going to have to tell my child that daddy isn't around because daddy didn't want them. How horrible is that?

There was a light knock on the door and I told whoever it was to come in. The door opened slightly and Daryl's head peeped around the corner. He saw me awake and sitting up so he came into the room fully and shut the door behind him, he took a seat in the chair next to the bed and he look uncomfortable "Thank you for staying" I said to him to get the conversation rolling.

"It's not bother" He answered "What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"Erm… they did a scan and there didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with the baby that he could see. They need to figure out why the baby's heart is so slow but he did say that I may have to deliver now at 6 months pregnant" I replied.

"I'm sure everything will be ok. They probably just want you to be prepared in case it does come to that but I don't think it will" He told me.

"You can't be sure of that" I said. I know Daryl was just trying to make me feel better right now but I just know there's a strong possibility that the baby is going to be here 3 months sooner then planned, all because some stupid idiot pushed me whilst trying to rob me "Have you spoken to the police? Have they caught the person that tried to rob me?" I questioned.

"They called and they have a suspect, they're just looking for him now" He answered.

"I hope they get him, lock him up and throw away the key. He may have caused all of this and for nothing. I don't have a flash car or an expensive phone or a lot of money… he wouldn't have been gaining anything from robbing me. He must have known I was pregnant, when he was pressing that knife or whatever it was into my back, he knew I was pregnant. What if he had decided to stab me? He is a dangerous animal and he needs to be taken off the streets before he hurts anybody else" I explained.

"He'll pay for what he did one way or another" Daryl commented.

I put my head back on the pillow and sighed. Direct in my eye line was a clock and that clock was telling me it was nearly 2am "Oh my God. Look at the time" I said to Daryl and he looked up at the clock "You don't have to stay here, you can go home and get some rest. I'll be fine" I told him.

"It's ok. I would rather be here and make sure you're ok" He replied.

"I don't want you to think that you have to be here because I asked you. You can leave whenever you want" I confirmed with him. I wanted him to know I wouldn't feel bad if he left, he does a life and I'm sure he wants to be doing better things with his time then sitting here with me and listening to me go on.

"Beth it's fine. I'll go home when I know what's going on with you and the baby" He told me "I promise" He added.

The door opened and the doctor came back in. He stood at the end of my bed and crossed his arms in front of him "What is it?" I questioned nervously.

"I've spoken with other doctors and midwives, we're all in agreement that you need to deliver that baby now so we can get it the help it needs. It's just too dangerous to leave the baby in there when it's heart rate is so slow" He said to me.

"I need to deliver?" I questioned.

"I'm afraid so" He replied.

I can't believe that this is actually happening to me. I have to deliver my baby at 6 months because the heart rate of the baby is slow, this was not how I expected this to go at all. I thought I would carry to full term and then give birth like normal but now there is talk of emergency c-sections if I don't have this baby within the next 6 hours. They admitted me straight away and started pumping my body full with drugs that would help me jump start labour and they have also broke my waters for me. I never wanted this. Nothing has been good for me since I got pregnant now I can't even give birth to my baby how I wished. I hate all of this, it was ruining me. I don't know how much more of this I can take before I do have a mental breakdown.

Maggie said she wanted to be there with me the whole way but I needed her to go and pack my hospital bag, I hadn't gotten round to doing it. She was going to send Glenn to do it but I didn't really want him going through my underwear so she agreed to go but only if Daryl stayed in the room with me until she came back. Daryl didn't seem to spend the time here with me and he promised Maggie he would call something was to happen. She promised she would be quick and left with Glenn. Daryl was a good man. He has done nothing but help me since he met me a short 4 days ago. All of this has happened in such a short time and it just proves how precious life really is.

My dad eventually arrived and I told him that Daryl had helped me take the shopping up to my apartment and had also helped build the crib and he was there to call the ambulance when I got attacked. My dad was very thankful of Daryl. Daryl seemed like he wasn't used to compliments, he got all quiet and excused himself from the room. I don't think he is going to be coming back anytime soon and I don't blame him… I have been nothing but a burden on him since we met. He probably wants to run 100 miles away from me.

 **3 ½ Hours Into Labour  
** I had ordered Daryl to go home as I was sure he didn't want to be here with all of this going on and he left with the promise that he would come back during visiting hours to see how I was doing. Maggie had agreed to be my birthing partner whilst my daddy and Glenn sat in the waiting room patiently for any news. Not that there is anything to tell right now, I'm 4cm dilated and I am in intense pain. I was going to get the epidural but they told me I couldn't have it yet as I wasn't dilated enough and they didn't want it to ware off before I gave birth. They have given all that they can for the pain at the moment but it wasn't enough. This is the worst pain I have ever felt in my entire life.

It was life someone had hold of my insides and they were squeezing them. Think period cramps but 1000 times worse. It was hard to concentrate on everything when I was in this much pain, the doctor said the baby was starting to get distressed and if I didn't have the baby in the next couple of hours then I would have no choice but to have a c-section as it is a matter of life and death. I don't if I can put up with this pain for another few hours, I literally felt like I was dying. This is pain I've never felt before and I don't think you can explain it until you've gone through this yourself.

Maggie has been pretty calm throughout… well so far anyway. She kept reassuring me everything will be ok, she's trying to make me comfortable and she's cooling me down. I never knew labour made you so hot and sweaty. She kept making me cold drinks and making cooling pads for my head. This experience is probably going to put Maggie off for life and I don't blame her. If I had seen someone give birth before I got pregnant then I would have made sure I never got pregnant until I really wanted a baby with someone I really loved… a husband maybe.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Maggie asked, she's keeps changing conversation topic so I don't think about the pain.

"No… I don't have anything" I answered.

"Well I suggest you think of one and pretty soon. That baby is going to be here very soon by either c-section or you pushing the baby out. You don't have much time" She told me.

"Maggie I don't know!" I snapped and started taking deep breaths as another contraction came over me.

The contraction went and I started catching my breath again. I laid down flat on the bed and tried to relax or try to calm myself down a little bit. I know me acting crazy and getting worked up is not going to help me or the baby and after everything the baby is going through now… it needs one less thing to worry about.

"I can't do this anymore" I said to Maggie.

"Of course you can!" She exclaimed and grabbed my hand "Beth I promise you that you are doing amazingly and you can do this. I know it's tiring and you're in pain but there's just a little way to go and then the baby will be here" She told me.

"I just want to sleep" I said and started closing my eyes.

As I was closing my eyes I could hear Maggie's voice "Beth wake up! Beth! Beth please wake up" She was pleading with me.

 **Maggie  
** Beth didn't answer me or respond to me. The heart monitor for her started making loud and long beeps meaning her heart was slowing down as well. I rushed out of the room and called for help, thankfully the doctor was just coming to check on her so he was walking down the corridor when I called out. I explained to him what had happened and he looked very worried "What's happening?" I asked him.

"Her passing out like this is her body's way of saying it can't cope anymore. We're going to have to take her to surgery and get this baby delivered" He said to me.

"Will she be ok? Will the baby be ok?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure right now" He answered "And I'm sorry but no one can be in theatre with her" He added.

I raced down to the waiting room and burst the doors open to see my dad and Glenn looking bored. When they saw me I could see on their face that they knew something was wrong "She's passed out. They have to take her to surgery now" I told them.

"My poor baby" My dad commented and got his phone out "I'll call Daryl and let him know, he's been ringing for an hour or so now" He said.

Glenn came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, it was then I started crying and turning into a complete mess "I can't believe this is happening to her" I said to Glenn.

We pulled apart and Glenn made me look at him "She'll come out strong, you know she will and the baby will be ok too… I promise you" He said and the two of us hugged again.

* * *

The door to the waiting room opened and Beth's doctor came in "Beth has delivered a baby girl. The baby seems to be doing well considering the circumstances, she's in the special care unit and unfortunately will not be able to have visitors unless it's her parents" He explained to us "Beth is back in her room, we had to put her under for the surgery so she didn't wake up half way through. She should make a full recovery. She's not awake yet but you are more then welcome to wait in her room" He told us.

"Thank you very much" I replied.

* * *

 **I hope you all had an amazing Easter!**

 **I am so sorry for the delay in posting but I've had some computer issues which have thankfully now been fixed but I won't bore you with the details. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you haven't already then please do read my other stories. Also please review, favourite and follow my stories and me as well... I love that!**

 **Thanks for waiting patiently! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pregnant & Alone  
** **Chapter 9**

 **Beth  
** I woke up 20 minutes ago. As soon as the doctor had heard I was awake he rushed in and explained to me that because I passed out he had no choice but to put delivery my baby via emergency c-section. He told me that I had delivered a beautiful baby girl who was doing well considering the circumstances and I was assured she was being well looked after. He also told me everything I needed to know about her; what time she was born, how much she weighed, how big her head was and how long she was. He said she wasn't allowed any visitors apart from me for a little while as she's in the baby special care unit due to her being so small and so early. Every word he spoke I still couldn't believe that she was here and she was all mine. I was excited to see her but I knew it wouldn't be for long.

Maggie and Glenn helped me into a wheelchair as I couldn't walk from the surgery. Maggie gave me her camera and made me promise that I would take lots of pictures of her new niece. The doctor came and started wheeling me down to the baby unit. I was getting nervous as we got closer, I was scared to see her all covered in wires and such. She was going to be so tiny and there is nothing I can do to make her feel better. The wheelchair stopped outside a door and the doctor told the nurse who I was, after a quick introduction she took over and the doctor left. The nurse was telling me how well my baby is doing and not to worry about the wires and machines, she wheeled me up to an incubator and I gasped quietly when I saw my baby girl in there.

She was so tiny and she looked more fragile then a normal baby. Her eyes were closed and she was only wearing a small diaper. I could see her tiny little chest moving up and down as she breathed with the help of a machine, as she was born so early her lungs haven't fully developed yet "Is she cold?" She was only in a diaper and I didn't want her being cold on top of everything else.

"No, it's very warm inside" She promised "You can touch her if you want" She said and opened a little door near her head "She won't break" She commented. I reached my hand in and realised that the nurse was right. It was warm in here. Using my index finger I stroked my baby girls hand and she instantly wrapped her hand around it "Let me get a few pictures for you" The nurse said and indicated to the camera in my lap Maggie had left.

Our meeting was soon over. The nurse said I had to leave as they had to give my baby some medication and try to feed her. She called over a nursing assistant and I was wheeled back to my room, the nurse promised that I could come back in a couple of hours and if there was any change she would make sure I was informed. I know it was supposed to make me feel better but it doesn't. Most new moms get to be with their baby and hold their baby in their arms but I have to keep away from her for hours at a time and only short visits that don't even last half an hour.

I got back to my room to see Maggie and Glenn sitting there waiting for me "Where's daddy?" I asked her as she helped me back onto my bed.

"He's had to go home and talk to momma" She replied "So… how is she?" She asked.

"Tiny" I answered. I handed her the camera and she wasted no time in looking through the pictures.

"Oh Beth she is gorgeous. Do you know when we can see her?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm only allowed short visits myself" I replied.

"I hope it will be soon. I can't wait to see her" She told me with a smile on her face.

Maggie and Glenn had to leave as they had other things they need to do but they did promise to come back soon. Maggie also wanted me to keep her updated on everything. It wasn't until they left that everything really sunk in. When Maggie and Glenn were here they kept my mind off things but now they're gone and everything is settling in. I can't believe that I have a daughter… she was so beautiful and perfect.

I can't sleep so maybe I should do what needs to be done… find a name for my beautiful baby girl. It took me three weeks to name one of my dogs once, how am I going to be naming a baby? What if she grows up and hates her name? This is so hard. Maggie had brought in a baby name book and she had left it on the bedside table, I picked it up and started looking.

Hazel  
Ivy  
Isla  
Clover  
Laurel  
Jasmine  
Summer  
Kayleigh  
Hannah  
Lola  
Jessica  
Shannon  
Layla  
Clara  
Rachael

One name sticks that sticks out to me is Willow… Willow Greene… I like it. I want my daughter to have my middle name, Marie, it will be something that ties us together. Even when she gets married when she's older and changes her surname we will still have the name Marie to tie us. It was what my momma did for me and Maggie. Both of us have the same middle name and I will keep the tradition going. Even if my momma doesn't want anything to do with me or my baby girl.

My phone rang out and I looked down to see Daryl's name flashing up on the screen. I smiled to myself and answered the call "Hey" I said as I answered.

"Hey. How are you doin?" He asked.

"A little better. Thank you for coming with me to the hospital and everything" I said.

"Don't worry about it. How is the baby?" He asked.

"She's ok… she's so tiny but she's ok. I only got to see her for a few minutes but she's look ok and the nurse is taking good care of her" I replied.

"That's real good. You got any names yet?" He asked.

"I like the name Willow" I said.

"It's beautiful" He replied "I was thinking of coming to see you when visiting hours are open, if that's ok?" He questioned.

"That would be great" I told him.

* * *

The nurse opened the little door for me to put my hand in so I could have some contact with Willow, she's looks good all things considered. She seems calm and the nurse had said she had just taken all of her bottle so she's confident there she'll have no problem with feeding. I was filled in with all her progress and I was happy at how she was being cared for. Of course I would love to be caring for her myself. I'm worried that when she is allowed out of here and to be with me she won't be able to bond with me. We haven't had a lot of time together and hardly any skin on skin contact, I'm scared she won't be ok with me. I come to see her when I can but I'm still recovering from my surgery so I need to rest and have stitches checked, bandages changed and all sorts of things.

"We can do the birth certificate now if you want" The nurse said.

"That'd be great" I replied and she smiled. She went to the door and another woman came in with a clipboard and a laptop "We'll do a paper copy and a electronic copy in case anything happens to the paper copy" Willow's nurse explained.

"What will be her first name?" The birth certificate lady asked.

"Willow"

"And will she have a middle names?"

"Marie"

"And her surname?"

"Same as mine, Greene"

She asked me for some of my details to fill out the 'Mother' section and then she asked about the father "Are we putting Willow's father's name on the birth certificate?" She asked.

"No. He hasn't been involved since I told him I was pregnant. I would like to leave that blank please" I said.

"No problem" She replied.

* * *

I was back in my hospital room after my short visit with Willow and every time I left her my heart broke. I want to be able to hold her and create that bond with her. I've seen all of these mothers since I've been in here and they all have their babies with them. They're all happy and cuddling their babies and have their babies sleeping on their chest and bonding. I don't have that and I know it's no one's fault but it does anger me and frustrate me. I just want my baby girl.

The door knocked and I called out for whoever it was to come in. The door cracked open and Daryl poked his head around the corner, he came in and closed the door behind him and smiled at me as he took a seat next to the bed. I noticed that there was a pink bear in his hand and it had a bandanna around it's neck with a 'W' on it.

"I er… I got this for Willow" He said and handed it to me.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you" I replied.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Yeah she's doing good. I've just come back from seeing her" I told him "I have some pictures if you want to see them" I said.

"Yeah" He replied. I got the camera and showed him the few pictures I had of her "You're not wrong about her being small, she's tiny" He commented and I flicked to the next one which was of just her face "Wow… she looks a lot like you" He said.

"I'm glad she doesn't look like her dad" I stated.

"You heard from him?" He asked.

"Of course not. My dad told him that Willow was born but he didn't care and he hasn't called, texted or visited me. I didn't think he would be interested but I appreciate my dad trying" I replied.

"Willow don' need an asshole like that. She's got you and you'll be a good mother" He told me.

"Thank you" I replied with a smile.

It's a shame Willow didn't have someone like Daryl as her father. I know we haven't known each other long but I know Daryl would be a good father to any child he might have one day. He's a caring man and he seems to like children and he… well I guess he's just Daryl. He's a good man. He hasn't really spoken about his childhood that much or his family but I'm guessing he didn't have as good of an up bringing as I did. I wish Willow had a father like my daddy. I cannot imagine growing up without my daddy there, he taught me so much and Willow is not going to have that.

"Why are you cryin'?" I heard Daryl asked. I brought a hand up to my cheek and realised that my cheeks were wet. I wiped my hand over my cheeks to dry them and tried to blink the tears away "You can tell me you know" Daryl pointed out.

"You know I had such a great childhood in a beautiful home with a loving family. Me and my daddy were really close and he taught me how to do so much and I was a real daddy's girl growing up. When I had a baby I thought my child would have the same relationship with their dad as I have with mine" I explained "Willow doesn't have a daddy" I stated.

"She don't need a daddy" He said.

"Yes she does" I replied.

"Look…. I know I'm not her daddy or anything even close but I'll be there to look out for her and you know if you ever need anything, or Willow, then all you gotta do is ask" He told me.

"Daryl I appreciate that but you're not her daddy and you have no obligation to her… or me. You don't owe us anything. I can't and don't expect anything from you. You're a really good friend Daryl" I said.

"I know I don't have to but I want to" I replied.

"Well thank you. Willow and I both can't thank you enough for everything" I told him.

Can Daryl get any better? What did I deserve to meet such an awesome man? He's been so great to me from the second he met me and I have no idea how I'm going to be able to thank him for everything. Well I did have a plan… if Willow was a boy I was going to give Daryl's name as the middle name but well Willow is a girl so that plan is out of the window. I'll just have to think of something else and I'm sure I will.

The door opened and a nurse came in, she smiled at both Daryl and I before standing at the end of my bed. Daryl looked like he was going to leave but he stayed "How are you feeling?" She asked me sweetly, looking over my clipboard.

"Sore but better then what I was" I answered.

"Good" She said and scanned some notes before looking back up at me "Well going by what we've seen so far we will be able to discharge you in a couple of days. Of course when you get discharged baby Willow will have to stay here so she can be monitored" She told me and I nodded.

"How long will she have to stay here?" I questioned.

"Until she's at least 6pounds 5oz" She answered "Once she's that weight we will have to check her over to make sure there are no other problems and then she can go home" She finished.

"But she's still so small" I commented.

"How much does she weigh now?" Daryl asked.

"3pounds 3oz" I stated.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading  
Please follow, favourite and review  
You know I love it when you do that :p  
Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 10  
**

 **Beth  
** The doctor told me that I was allowed to be discharged today but I had to go home and get some rest before I came back. I don't want to leave my baby here on my own. I want to be here with her and let her know that I love her and I'm there for her, she needs her mommy. To make sure that I would go home, even for a little while, the doctor has enlisted Daryl into taking me home and taking care of me for a couple of hours. The doctor noticed how much Daryl was around and was obviously happy with Daryl taking care of me. Of course Daryl agreed instantly and I knew that there would be no way around it. Daryl is not one to negotiate. I can't believe I walked in here pregnant and now I'm leaving empty handed, no mother should experience that.

I am allowed to see Willow before I leave but only a quick visit. I was sitting next to her now and she had her tiny hand wrapped around my little finger, she knew I was her mother and she knew I was here. That's all I want. She is putting on weight very slowly but the nurses seemed happy with her progress. I know it's going to take a long time before I can finally bring Willow home. All I want to do is cuddle her and become a real mother to her, I don't feel like a real mother. I haven't been taking care of her and it's not because I don't want to. All I want to do is take care of her but I know it's best for Willow if the nurses take care of her for now but I promise, when she can finally come home and it's just the two of us, I'll never let her go. I'm going to cuddle her all the time and I'm going to tell her how much I love her.

A tear slipped down my cheek as it truly sunk in that I was going home and I have to leave her here. I used my free hand to wipe the tear away and I looked up to blink back the tears, I took a second to compose myself before turning back to my beautiful baby. Her eyes were flickering open, her beautiful blue eyes looked back at me. Her little hand tried to squeeze my finger, I felt the pressure, Willow was letting me know she's here for me to. I smiled softly at her and started thinking about the moment when the doctor finally told me she would be ok to go home and we can move on with our lives.

"I'm sorry honey but it's time to go" The nurse behind me said. I looked back at her with sad eyes hoping that she would let me stay a little longer "Don't do that" She told me with raised eyebrows "You friend Daryl is up in your room waiting for you, I promise she's in good hands. If there is any change at all I will call you straight away" She explained.

After a sad 'see you later' to Willow I left the room. I stood outside the door as sobs started to wrack my body. The tears flowed and my shoulders wouldn't stop shaking, I didn't want to go and leave her here! What did Willow and I do to deserve all of this? She was an innocent baby that never did anything wrong, she didn't ask to be here. She never asked for any of this. I wiped my eyes and took a couple deep breaths before I made my way, slowly, back to my room. I was still in pain from the c-section and that's why the doctor wanted me to rest so much. He told me I wouldn't be any good to Willow with an infection and I know he was right.

I opened the door to my room and saw Daryl sitting in the chair next to the bed. I smiled softly at him and he returned the gesture. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. I have to wait for the doctor to come round with the discharge papers and then I'm gone.

"Thank you for doing this. You've done so much for Willow and I already, you don't need to do this as well" I told him.

"I know I don't have to but I want to" He replied "How is she?" He asked.

"Getting stronger" I answered.

"That girls a fighter. She'll be coming home very soon, I know it" He said.

I know she'll be coming home at some point but I don't know if it will be soon. Yes it's true she's getting stronger and she's doing amazingly well all things considered. I don't want to get my hopes up and start thinking she's coming home shortly and then something else pop up. That would break my heart. I don't know if I could deal with that disappointment after dealing with everything I've dealt with already.

There was a small knock on the door and then the doctor poked his head round the door, he smiled and came in closing the door behind him "Nice to see you Daryl" He greeted and the two men shook hands then he turned to me "Ok so you know what's going on today" He started.

"Yeah, you're making me go home and leave my baby here" I replied.

"It's in both your best interest. You need to rest and get better and we want Willow strong and healthy before she can come home" He told me.

"I just don't want to leave my baby behind" I stated.

"I know but it's not forever, it's just for now" He said.

* * *

Eventually we got the papers signed and due to hospital regulations I had to be wheeled out of the hospital via a wheelchair, which Daryl pushed. There was nothing wrong with my legs. He helped me into his truck and drove me slowly home. We didn't speak on the journey because Daryl knew I just needed some time to think my thoughts and be alone for a little while. Thankfully even with him driving carefully so he didn't hurt me we got back to the apartment building pretty quick.

Daryl's truck came to a stop and he got out of the truck and grabbed my bag out of the bed of it. He went round to my door as I was opening it and he put his arm around me carefully "We'll take it slow" He promised as we took little steps towards the entrance. Once we got to the through the entrance I stood there and looked up at the stairs I had yet to climb, this was going to be painful "One step at a time" He said and we started our climb.

Six minutes later we made it to the top of the stairs and to my apartment door. Daryl had my keys in his hands and opened the door for me and he ushered me inside, he walked in behind me with my bag and closed the door. The sound of the door slamming shut made me jump, I haven't been around loud noises in a while.

"You can just put that anywhere" I told him, indicating to the bag.

He put the bag down on the sofa "Do you want a drink or something to eat?" He questioned.

"Shouldn't I be offering you after everything you've done and because it's my house?" I questioned.

"Well, I'll let you off this one time" He answered "I'll make some toast and get you some water, your pain killers are in the bag. I'll bring them in to you" Daryl was so sweet and he was always going out of his way to help me. He didn't even have to bring me home and yet here he is making me something to eat, helping me walk up the stairs and carrying my bag for me. He really is a blessing in disguise.

"Thank you"

I made my way to my bedroom but as I did I passed Willow's room, the door was open and I could see all of her things set up and waiting for her. I told myself to keep walking but I couldn't help myself.

I pushed the door open properly and walked into the room. Her crib was the first thing I noticed, it was built and had the bedding set up. All that was missing was my beautiful baby girl. I put my hand on the side of the crib and looked around the room a little more, it was a tiny room that could only fit the essentials but I'll have better for her when she's older. I saw all of the toys waiting to be played with, the diapers waiting to be used and the mobile waiting to be played. I couldn't stop myself falling down to the floor, it hurt but right now I don't care.

I started crying again and I leaned against Willow's crib. I just wanted her home! I wanted to start this new chapter of my life with her now. I looked at the bedding on the crib and saw a smiling giraffe looking back at me. Maybe I can bring this to the hospital next time I visit her, then she'll have something from home with her, something that's really hers. She might be able to get some comfort from it.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I gasped in surprise. I turned and saw Daryl standing there looking concerned, he sat down next to me and I laid my head on his chest "I want her with me" I told him.

"She'll be here soon then you can hold her as much as you want. She'll love her room and she'll love you even more" He replied.

Daryl wrapped his arm around me and tried to comfort me "I feel like such a shit mom. I left her at the hospital, I haven't cared for her myself. The nurses have been looking after her and doing everything that I should be doing. I was so excited to have her here and have her in my arms but now everything has gone wrong and there's not anything I can do to help her. Want if she doesn't want to come home? What if she's happier at the hospital with the nurses, what then? What if I bring her home and she just cries and doesn't want to be around me because she doesn't know me?" I questioned but I know I sounded like a mad woman.

"That's not gonna happen. She's gonna be excited to come home and finally be in her own bed. She's going to love you because you're her momma and she know how much you love her. Babies are lot smarter then we give them credit for. They pick up on things like that. Willow knows you love her and you want her home, she'll get better soon. When she's home we'll throw her a party and really celebrate" He explained to me.

"Celebrate?" I questioned as I sat up from his shoulder and faced him.

"Yeah" He replied "With everything that happened, we never really got to celebrate her being born and no one has been allowed to see her yet, apart from pictures. We can invite your pops, Maggie and Glenn over so they can meet her and we can celebrate properly" He said.

"I wish everyone cared about Willow as much as you" I commented.

"Your momma will come round when she sees her" He replied.

"Not just my mom" I answered "Willow's dad, Jimmy, he knows she's been born and he knows there are problems and he's acted like she doesn't even exist. He's carrying on with his lift, he's in high school and filling out application forms for college. He's going out and enjoying himself whilst I'm sat here crying in her bedroom because she's too sick to come home. That's not fair" I explained.

"Life isn't fair but that jimmy, he sounds like a jackass anyway. You and Willow are better off without him. If he can't be a man then Willow don't need him, she needs a man to take care of her. A real daddy. Someone who can put her first and scare the boys away when she gets older" He told me and I giggled a little as my tears started to dry up.

Someone like Daryl is who she needs.

* * *

 **It's about time we had a chapter like this.  
It's a very sweet moment between them, don't you think?  
Please review, follow and favourite.  
Until next time lovers...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 11  
**

 **Beth  
** It's been a month since I was discharged from hospital and I've been spending every spare second I have at the hospital next to my baby girl. Today was an exciting day because Willow was allowed to have a visitor, someone other then me. I thought about it and I thought the best person to visit Willow would be Daryl. I know he's not related to her or anything but he's the one that's been taking me to the hospital all the time for visits, he's been checking in on me when I was at home. He's been the one person that he's been there for me, truly there. If anyone has the right to meet Willow then it's him, I know he's secretly been dying to meet her as well. He's always asking after her, wanting to see pictures and he's is just really interested in her. He's coming over here in a little while to take me to see her, I'm going to tell him when he comes here that he can visit her too. I think he'll be really excited.

I'm really anxious to get to the hospital. I haven't seem Willow since last night and I miss her so much. It seems silly I know but I really do miss her. I miss her every time I leave the hospital without her, I'm really hoping that soon she'll be well enough to come home, finally. I need her here with me so that we can start getting on with our lives. I need to get into a routine with her and build that mother-daughter bond with her that I haven't been able to have so far.

The front door knocked and I knew it was Daryl. I opened the door and saw him standing there. I let him in instantly and we went into the living room and he looked around for the big bag I normally bring to the hospital that has Willow's belongings "Erm… Daryl sit down a minute" I said to him. He looked at me confused for a moment before nodding and sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him and smiled softly at him "I know I keep saying this but I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you've done for Willow and me. No one has never been as kind to me as you have" I started "I spoke to the nurse earlier and she told me that Willow is up for some visitors, I was wondering if you would like to come in and see her when you drop me off" I told him but he didn't respond so I started to panic "If you have better things to do then I understand-"

"No" He replied "I don't have anything better to do. I would love to see her and finally meet that little girl who's been causing all this trouble" He joked and smiled softly back at me "Has Maggie and your pops been to see her?" He asked.

"Nope. You will be her first visitor… after me of course" I answered.

"You're her mother, that's hardly a visitor" He commented.

"Thank you for agreeing to see her" I said to him.

I don't think Daryl realises how much I appreciate him coming to see her. He doesn't have to, he has his own life to lead and he doesn't owe her a visit. He's just a friend of mine. That doesn't mean he has to go out of his way to see her or even walk into the hospital. Daryl is just an amazing man who puts himself down a lot and I'm beginning to think of him as more then a friend.

I've just had someone else's baby I know and it's not ideal but I can't help it. He is everything I've ever wanted in a man; caring, sweet, puts me first and a gentleman. Now I know he is not Angel Gabriel but his past doesn't matter to me, I know what sort of person he is and I know he is someone I can trust around me and Willow. I just don't know if he feels the same for me as I do him and I don't think now is the best time to test the waters. I don't even know how I would find out if he liked me back, I don't exactly have much luck or experience with relationships.

"You ready to go?" Daryl asked and stood from the couch.

* * *

Daryl's truck pulled into a parking space at the hospital, he grabbed the bag that was next to me with Willow's belongings and I got out of the truck. He followed me as we entered the hospital, I went straight to the elevator and went to the baby unit. I've made this trip so many times I don't even need to look where I'm going or think about which direction to go in. Daryl followed silently behind me, I only knew he was there because I heard his boots walking and the heat from his body radiating off him.

We stopped outside the nursery and the nurse spotted me instantly, she gave me a wide smile and came to let us in. I watched her as she eyed Daryl, she gave me a knowing look before letting us in. I turned around and saw Daryl looking awkward and biting his thumb nail. His eyes locked on mine and I gave him a small nod, he came further inside and the door closed behind him. I led him over to where Willow was and saw her outside of her incubator.

"How is she?" I asked the nurse as I went to pick her up.

"She's doing amazingly well. I have some good news for you actually" She stated.

"What's that?" I asked without looking at her, I just couldn't stop looking at my beautiful baby girl.

"The doctor thinks she will be well enough to go home next week, if not sooner" She told me.

I looked up at her in shock. I can't believe it. After all these weeks I might finally be able to bring my baby girl home! I felt a tear well up in my eye and I looked back down at Willow. She yawned at me and stayed asleep. I cannot wait to bring her home. I've been dreaming about this day since the day she was born. Getting to take her home was such a big step for the both of us, we're going to learn together and that's ok. We'll be ok.

"Thank you" I said to the nurse.

"No problem honey. I'll give you guys a minute" She replied and left.

I looked up at Daryl and saw him just staring at Willow. His gaze was fixed on her "You wanna hold her?" I asked him.

"Ok" He replied.

I handed her over to Daryl who took her into his arms. She stirred for a second but soon settled down again. I couldn't help but watch as Daryl rocked her gently, he was whispering to her but I couldn't tell what he was saying and I felt like I was intruding if I asked him. Both seemed content with each other. Daryl was no longer awkward and coiled but relaxed and happy.

"I can't believe I might finally be able to take her home" I commented.

"She's a fighter alright" He replied without looking up.

"She seems to like you"

"Who wouldn't like me?" He joked with a smile playing on his lips.

I was about to make some sarcastic comment when my phone started to ring, I took it out of my pocket and saw a number I didn't have saved flashing up on the screen. The number wasn't saved but I know who it belongs to, it was Jimmy's number. Why is he calling me? Why after all this time? Has he changed his mind about being a father? Was he worried about Willow? What did he want?

"Who's that?" Daryl asked.

"Jimmy" I stated.

"What does that asshole want?" He questioned.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" I replied and answered the call but moved away from Willow. I looked over and saw Daryl lay her down in her crib and walk over to me "Hello Jimmy" I said as I answered the phone.

"We need to talk… alone" He said.

"Excuse me. You do not get to call after all this time and demand things. Tell me what you want and then we'll talk" I replied.

"I want to see my daughter"

"That's not going to happen, over my dead body. You didn't care when I was pregnant or when she was being born, you can't say that you've suddenly found the urge to become a father" I said.

"You can't keep me away from her, I'm her father"

"You're a sperm donor"

I hung up the call and looked over at Daryl, he obviously heard what the conversation was about "Don't worry about Jimmy. He will not get his hands on her, I won't allow it and I sure as hell know that you're not gonna allow it. He don't have a leg to stand on after everything he did to you. He talks a big game but we both know that actions speak louder then words and he doesn't have the balls to take you to court for access, it will just out him for the pathetic piece of shit he really is" He explained.

"He has rights. He can take her" I told him.

"It won't come to that" He promised and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and started crying into his chest like some stupid silly girl "I won't let it come to that" He whispered.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short but I promise there is a lot coming your way.  
Don't forget to follow, favourite and review.  
Until next time lovers...**

 **I am now accepting prompts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pregnant And Alone  
Chapter 12**

 **Beth  
** Finally, after what seems like a lifetime my beautiful baby girl is allowed to come home. The two of us can start out lives finally and I can be confident that my baby is healthy and safe now. I cannot wait to get her home, I'm anxious and nervous but I'm more excited then anything. Once again Daryl has agreed to pick Willow and I up from the hospital and take us home. He said he'll stay for a while as well if I want him to and he will help me out with anything. He's such a God send. As excited I am for everything, I am still worried about Jimmy and his sudden interest in Willow. I know that Willow deserves to have a father and I know I should give Jimmy a chance but I just don't want him near her. I don't want him to disappoint her or come into her life to just walk out again. I don't want to put her through that if I can avoid it but when Willow is older and questions me about her father what can I tell her? He walked out when I was pregnant and when he asked to see her I said no? Does that make it sound like I was pushing him away? I don't want Willow to hate me for not giving Jimmy that chance but I don't want Jimmy to ruin her life and walk out again.

At the same time I don't think he does care about her, I really don't. When he found out I was pregnant he wouldn't have walked away like he did and when he heard she had been born early with problems he would have come to be by his baby girl but he wasn't interested. Why the sudden change of heart? That's what I don't understand. What has suddenly clicked in him and made him want to see Willow and be around her? Was pressure put on him by his parents or maybe Maggie or my daddy. What is it? Maybe I should meet with him and just talk to him, just the two of us and then I can start piecing things together. If he can prove to me that he really does care about Willow and he does want to have some part of her life then I can think about him seeing her.

I'm so protective of Willow after everything she's been through. I don't want to put her through anything else damaging if I can avoid it. I need some advice on this, I've never been through anything like this before so I don't know what's right and what's wrong. I don't know the best way to tackle something like this. The only person I want to speak to right now is my momma, they always say your momma knows best. It's just a shame that my mother doesn't want to talk to me or have anything to do with me and Willow. Will my daddy know how to handle this? I know he'll help me in whatever way he can but will he know how to handle Jimmy? Will Daryl know how to help with this? Well I know Daryl will just tell me to stay away from Jimmy for good and not have anything to do with him. Jimmy should've just stayed well alone like he has been doing so far.

I'm grateful that I have Daryl there to support me through everything and listen to me when I'm rambling and upset. He really is a God send. He's been so patient and kind to me and he doesn't need to be, he's not linked to me or to Willow. If he really wanted to he could have just walk away from us and carried on with his own life but he hasn't. He has stuck around and helped me through everything. I know it say it all the time but I mean it, I can never thank him enough for everything. If there was some way I could repay him then I would but I know he doesn't want anything from me because the type of person Daryl is. He is not the type to accept thanks and he's just a good guy that will do whatever he can for his friends.

Speaking of Daryl, someone knocked on my front door and I knew it was him. I opened the door and saw not Daryl but Jimmy. He was looking a bit sheepish. He had his arms behind his back and he was trying to look inside the apartment but I closed the door over. He stood there for a couple moments in silence.

"What do you want?" I questioned angrily.

"I wanna see her" He stated.

"She's not here" I replied.

"I know. She's at the hospital. I want to go with you and see her" He said.

"That's not gonna happen. You're not seeing her yet, if ever. She's a not a well baby and she doesn't need you right now" I told him "You didn't care when I was pregnant or when she was born, I don't know why you suddenly have an interest in her and I don't care for your reasoning but leave her alone and let her get better" I said.

"She's half mine" He said getting angry.

"Willow is not a possession" I stated.

"Look I know I wasn't there then but I wanna be here now. You have no right stopping me seeing her. She's my daughter as much as she is yours. All I wanna do is see her" He tried reasoning but he's just made me more angry.

He can't just come round here and start demanding things, especially today of all days, I want to get Willow home and settled without all of this drama surrounding it. Why can't he just give me today? Jimmy ruins everything he touches and I don't want Willow to be apart of that. Where is Daryl? Jimmy will leave when he sees Daryl show up. Jimmy doesn't like confrontation and I know that like the little mouse he is he'll run away when he has to stand up to a real man.

"Jimmy please" I pleaded.

"For God sake Beth! Just let me see-"

"Hey!" I looked out the door and saw Daryl coming towards the door "I'm assuming you're Jimmy" Daryl said when he reached us.

"And who might you be?" Jimmy questioned Daryl.

"I'm Daryl and you need to move yourself from Beth's door" Daryl stated and he stood in between Jimmy and I.

"Just go Jimmy" I said.

"You haven't heard the last from me" He warned before leaving.

Daryl and I went into the apartment and made our way to the living room and we sat down on the couch "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. I just can't believe that he came round here. Today is stressful enough without having Jimmy to deal with. I just wanted to see Willow home safe and sound. I want to get things back on track with her and now Jimmy has come here and started demanding visitation. Who does he think he is? I just want to focus on Willow right now and everything else can wait" I explained.

* * *

Daryl and I got to the hospital and we went straight to the nursery where Willow was wide awake and she looked a lot better then what she did even just last week. The nurse came over to me and embraced me, I embraced her back and we went over to Willow. Today was bittersweet because I finally get to bring Willow home but at the same time I don't have the nurses there to help me, I'm on my own now and I've got to build a bond and routine with Willow. I'm excited, nervous and scared all at the same time. I know in time we'll be alright but I just can't wait to finally get her to myself.

"I'm sorry but happy to see her go" The nurse said.

"I know exactly what you mean" I replied.

I picked Willow up and she scrunched up her nose for a moment before setting into my arms. Daryl had the car seat in his hand but I think I might carry her down to the car myself. I don't want to let her go unless I have to. I think Daryl knew this because he picked up the bag that the nurse had got ready for me to take home, she had so much stuff! I did offer to help but he said he got it and he was fine. I just couldn't believe that she was finally coming home, I've never been so excited in my life. My little girl was going to sleep in her own bed tonight and we were going to have so many cuddles and kisses.

I made sure all of the papers were signed and we finally headed back to my apartment. Daryl put Willow's bag in the trunk whilst I strapped Willow into her car seat and made sure she was all strapped up. I decided to sit in the back with her and for the whole drive I held onto her tiny little hand. Her hand wrapped around my index finger, she had a strong grip for such a little girl.

The drive to my place wasn't long and once there we went upstairs and because Willow had fallen asleep I didn't want to wake her so I picked her up carefully from the car seat and put her into her own bed and put the little blanket over her. I made sure the baby monitor was on and working before going into the living room where Daryl was sitting on the sofa and was starting to unpack Willow's bag that the nurse had packed for me. I took a seat next to him and wrapped my arms around his own arm and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Never better" I replied.

"I know this isn't the right time but there's something I need to speak to you about and I know if I don't do it now then I'll never have the guts to have this conversation with you" He started. I got off him and looked him in the eyes, I could tell he was nervous about something but I wasn't sure what was wrong. He seemed fine at the hospital and on the way home, what's changed? Why was he suddenly so nervous? "Me and you have got so close and I really like spending time with you and Willow. You two are amazing and I've never been this happy in a long time… if ever" He said "I'm going to ask you this once and if you say no then I promise to forget all about it and never mention it again-"

"Daryl, what's going on?" I asked.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He questioned.

* * *

 **Daryl has finally asked Beth out on a date!  
When I started writing this I knew it was going to be a slow burn of sorts but I didn't realise it would be this slow...  
As always guys please review, follow and favorite.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 13**

 **Beth  
** "You ok?" He asked.

"Never better" I replied.

"I know this isn't the right time but there's something I need to speak to you about and I know if I don't do it now then I'll never have the guts to have this conversation with you" He started. I got off him and looked him in the eyes, I could tell he was nervous about something but I wasn't sure what was wrong. He seemed fine at the hospital and on the way home, what's changed? Why was he suddenly so nervous? "Me and you have got so close and I really like spending time with you and Willow. You two are amazing and I've never been this happy in a long time… if ever" He said "I'm going to ask you this once and if you say no then I promise to forget all about it and never mention it again-"

"Daryl, what's going on?" I asked.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He questioned.

I felt a large smile creep onto my face "You're right, it's not the best timing but… Daryl I have been waiting for you to ask me out on a date since I met you" I told him and I couldn't contain the giggle that left my lips. Daryl looked relieved and took a breath "There is just something that I to say to you before we make arrangements. I have a baby with someone else, which I know you understand but are you ok going on a date with someone like me? If things progress with us, are you ok with being around another man's baby?" I questioned.

"I've been doing fine so far" He replied.

"I know but dating someone with someone else's baby is a lot different to being friends with someone. If I date you I'm looking for it to be for the long haul, I want that family unit and if you don't then I would rather you say now. I don't want Willow to get attached like that to someone if it's not going to go anywhere" I told him.

"If I wasn't ok with it then I would've never asked" He said "You've just got Willow home so if you want to wait a little while before we go on that date then that's fine, I understand that she's your main priority. I don't mind taking a back seat" He added.

"Where have you been all my life?" I questioned.

I can't believe how amazing Daryl is! He is so understanding of everything and I am so thankful that he understands Willow is my main priority. I know that as I've just had a baby I shouldn't be thinking about dating anyone but I will never forgive myself if I never give Daryl the chance. I will always question, what if? I don't want to live my life like that. I am so lucky that he is as great and understanding as he is and that he wants to go on a date with me. It does make me wonder, out of all of the girls in the world he wants to go on a date with me, I have so much baggage and drama going on right now. Surely he could date someone better if he wanted.

Daryl opened his mouth to speak when there was a loud crash above, Merle's apartment, Daryl looked concerned for a second "I should go and see if he's ok" He said and got up off the sofa. I heard him leave the apartment and seconds later knock on Merle's front door. I hope everything is ok.

Just as I was about to open the front door to check on things duty called, Willow start whimpering from her crib so I went to see to her.

* * *

 **Daryl  
** I knocked on Merle's front door and then the door flew open. Merle stood there looking like he was about to pass out, his eyes were dropping and he looked rough. I pushed my way into the apartment and went into the living room, the place was trashed. There were beer cans and vodka bottles littered around and I looked on the coffee table to see the tell tale signs that he's been injecting heroin. I thought he had given that up a couple years back. I grabbed Merle by the arm and pushed him down onto the sofa, he jerked his head back before looking up at me with those tired and swollen eyes.

"Whatchya playing at?" I questioned pointing to the foil and spoon on the coffee table.

"Relax baby bro… Big ol' Merle just needs a lil somethin" He replied slurred "Anyway, s'not like you care" He added.

"What you talking about?"

"You're all loved up now. Got no time for your big brother" He told me.

"I ain't like that. She's a friend and she was going through a bad time and needed a friend. She's got no one else" I said.

"You took pity on her?" He questioned.

"No I do care about her but I just wanted to help her out"

"She had the kid yet?"

"A little girl. She only just came home, she wasn't well" I told him "Look Merle, don't you think your getting to old to be doing shit like this? You need to get a grip or you're going to be going in an early grave" I added.

"Don't act like you care now" He stated.

"Now you're acting childish. Look I'll come back tomorrow when you've cleaned up and sobered up. We gotta have a serious conversation and we can't do that in your state" I said.

"Whatever" He replied.

Merle wasn't a bad person but we've had a shit life. I'm not making that an excuse but it might explain some of his erratic behaviour. Our pops used to beat us, bad, we've got physical and emotional scars from the abuse. Merle used to deliberately get in trouble with the police so he could stay in a cell all night and not have to come home and get beaten by our dad. When he was old enough he left because Merle said he woulda killed him and then Merle went into the military, he did real good in it too but then he started drinking too much and then the drugs happened. I think some of it is PTSD but he's too proud to admit it. He wants to act like nothing scares him and he doesn't care about nothing. He got discharged and he's been doing nothing but drinking and taking drugs ever since, I used to follow him around and do it too but then I met Beth and everything changed.

Suddenly I was wanted and needed. No one has ever wanted or needed me before and I didn't want to let her down. I've been wanting to ask her out for a long time but I could never find the right moment, when she brought Willow home today I thought that might be the best time because she was happy, calm and relaxed. Bringing Willow home has taken a huge weight off her shoulders. I hope things will finally get better for her and Willow, they both deserve it after everything they have both gone through. Which is why it makes me even more angry that this Jimmy guy has just showed up and started demanding access.

I know I'm not really involved as I'm not related to either Beth or Willow but I don't think he should be allowed to see her until he can really prove himself. He's let Beth down, told her to get an abortion, not offered to help with anything and when Willow was born early he didn't come to the hospital to see how she was. He didn't care about her and I don't understand why he suddenly wants to see her now. It just doesn't make sense to me and it says to me that there is an ulterior motive. I'll be there for both Beth and Willow however they need me but I think Beth is strong enough to handle this herself. She's a much stronger person since having Willow and I don't think Jimmy realises that, just yet, Beth is a protective mother and you should never piss off a protective mother.

I walked back down to Beth's apartment and heard Willow crying inside, I didn't lock the door when I left so I turned the knob and walked in. I locked it behind me and saw Beth trying to make a bottle with one hand and holding Willow in the other trying to calm her down.

"Let me take her whilst you make the bottle" I said to her and held my arms out.

Beth put Willow in my arms and I started rocking her a little bit but man she was screaming. She had a pair of lungs on her for sure. Beth looked like she was started to panic "It's ok, calm down. She's just hungry" I told her and tried to reassure her but I know how Beth's mind works.

"She hates me" Beth stated.

"She doesn't hate you, she's hangry… angry and hungry. All of us get hangry once in a while" I told her. The bottle was made and the three of us went back into the living room and I handed the baby back over to Beth and she started feeding her, as soon as the bottle went in her mouth she was quiet and was happy again "See I told you she was hangry" I added with a smirk on my lips.

"Sorry" She said.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything" I replied.

* * *

 **BETH SAID YES!  
Things are finally ging to start moving forward for the pair.  
What do you think the Greene family will have to say?  
What do you think Jimmy will do when he finds out?  
All I can say is that there is going to be a lot of drama ahead...**

 **As usual people please follow, favourite and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 14**

 **Beth**  
Willow's been home for a week now and the two of us have finally got into a comfortable routine. She's doing so well,, she's eating on time and the right amount, she's sleeping fine and she loves having cuddles. It's been so much easier not having to go backwards and forwards to the hospital all the time. Willow's gotten used to being around me and being in the apartment and not the hospital. The first couple of days she was a bit grisly but I think that was down to the big change in her life, she had been moved from her 'home' and is around me all the time and not the nurses. I'm so proud of how she's doing and I cannot wait to see what else the future holds for the two of us, I can only imagine good times. Things can only get better now, especially with Daryl on the scene now.

Daryl has been coming around daily to check on the two of us and I enjoy him coming round. He said he probably wouldn't be over today as he was going to a job interview at some motorcycle repair shop. I was proud of him getting a job, I know that one of the reasons he wanted to get a job and get a money was so that he could save up to send Merle to rehab. Over the past few months Merle has been getting worse and he's been taking more drink and more booze. Daryl said when he went over there a few days ago he was high as a kite on heroin. It was clear that Daryl cared a lot for his brother and wanted to do help him. I said I would do what I can to help but I'm not sure what I can really do for him apart from support him emotionally. It's been effecting Daryl a lot and he promised me that he's nothing like his brother.

I never thought Daryl was like Merle but I'm not stupid. I know he has a past like everyone but I'm not going to hold it against him. He's a good man and he's been there for me and Willow since everything happened and I am so grateful for that. If I thought Daryl was a drug addict or a alcoholic I wouldn't let him around myself let alone Willow. She's too important to me to let someone like that around her. I want to her give her a stable life and addicts are not stable people. Daryl has proved over and over again how good of a person he is and he is absolutely amazing with Willow. He seems to know how to calm her down and he's been helping me become a better parent too.

One thing I'm looking forward to is our date. We've set something up for in a couple of weeks when Maggie is in town, Maggie wants to spend some time with her niece so Maggie said she wanted to take Willow out for the afternoon. Whilst Maggie is spending time with Willow, Daryl and I are going to go on our date. We didn't want anything to fancy for a first date, to be honest we couldn't really afford anything fancy. The plan was going to funfair that was in town. We were going to go on a couple of rides, get a burger or something and then head home. We would only be a few hours. Although it was a simple date but I was really excited. I am so glad that Daryl asked me out on a date, I never thought he would ever ask. He always seemed to shy to ask someone out on a date.

Since asking me out we've been spending a lot more time together. He's around here more and he stays for longer then what he used to. I enjoy having him around and I know Willow has got some sort of bond with him too. I'll admit that I'll be heartbroken if Daryl and I didn't work out. I've got so used to having him around and he's really the only adult I get to speak to regularly. Maggie I know is a phone call away but she doesn't always have time to talk because she has her own life to think about. I spend my days baby talking with Willow so when Daryl comes over I enjoy having an adult to talk to and I get someone asking me about my day and asking me how I am. I can't imagine doing all of this without Daryl by my side, I would probably have a mental breakdown if he wasn't there for me like he was.

Talk of the devil. Willow started whining from her crib. I looked at the clock and saw that she wasn't due a feed just yet but she has woken from her nap. I went into Willow's room and saw her laying wide awake and wigging around in her crib. I walked over to her and smiled brightly at her, I picked her up and placed a kiss on the top of her head "Good afternoon baby" I said to her in a baby voice "What's going on with your hair? You look like a nutty professor" I said to her as we walked into the living room and I tried straightening her out a little bit. She has crazy hair when she wakes up for a nap. I don't know what she does in her sleep.

The rest of my afternoon was filled up with taking care of my beautiful baby girl. We watched some cartoons, played some games, read her a story, fed her, changed her, bathed her and got her dressed for bed. This was my daily routine but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. She was such a good baby and I am so blessed to finally have her home. She was a good eater as well which was good because it shows that there wasn't any internal problems with her, normally if a baby has something wrong with them they normally refuse to eat and they will cry a lot but she doesn't cry much and she always finishes her bottle.

She was due to go down for a night in half an hour and I've been thinking about Daryl all afternoon and wondering how his interview went. I really hope he gets the job. I think I'll give him a call when Willow goes down for the night and ask him how things went. If he doesn't get the job then I'll help find another job, I know he's desperate for a proper job and to have a stable income. He doesn't like having to rely on other people for things and he really wants to try and help Merle. He's desperate to get Merle the help that he needs to get better.

I gave Willow her last feed of the day and went into her room, I read her a story and put her in her crib. I turned the mobile on and gave her a kiss before leaving the room and closing the door over. The monitor was in the living room, I had the volume turned up loud in case she started crying or something. I would check on her, she normally sleeps through the night until 6am from when she's put down. She is so good and loves her sleep as well as her food, she's a girl after my own heart.

Once I was sure Willow was ok I got my phone out and called Daryl, the phone rung a couple times and then I heart him answer "Hey" He said as he answered.

"Hi. I just wanted to call to see how today went" I told him.

"It went good I think. I'm not too sure. The guy isn't going to let me know until tomorrow lunch time. He's got one more person to interview in the morning and then he'll make his choice. It looks pretty promising though, he seemed impressed with the skills I got, hopefully I'll get it" He explained.

"I'm sure you did great. I'm sure you'll get the job but if for some crazy and unknown reason you don't get the job then I'll help you look for another one" I said.

"Thanks. You're the best" He replied "How's Willow, she doing ok?" He asked.

"Yeah she's doing great. Sleeping and eating, that's all she seems to do" I replied.

"A girl after my own heart" He commented.

"Just what I was thinking" I said "Do you think you'll be round tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll probably come around tomorrow just before lunch if you don't mind. Gotta admit I missed the two of you today you know? There's something I wanted to speak to you about anyway" He said.

"Sounds scary"

"Don't be scared. It's nothing too bad" He replied.

* * *

 **Daryl**

There's something that I've been meaning to ask Beth about for about a week or so but I just don't know how to ask her without sounding like I'm coming on too strong. I want her to come and move into my place with me, I got a three bedroom house with just me living here. I have all this space and Beth has that cramped apartment that she can't really afford. She's struggling a lot lately although she won't admit it.

I've seen the bills on her kitchen side and a couple of them have the 'FINAL DEMAND' red mark on them. I did want to help her but Beth wouldn't accept money from me to pay the bills. The reason I'm worried about asking her is that I don't want her to jump to conclusions. I don't want her to think that I'm asking her to move in so we can play happy families and moving in as my girlfriend, she can have her own room and so can Willow. I won't pressure Beth into anything she doesn't feel comfortable with. I just don't know how she'll take it.

I'll just have to go round there tomorrow and tread carefully.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
What do you think Beth will say to Daryl's offer?  
I love knowing what you guys think!  
Please follow, favourite and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 15**

 **Daryl**  
I'm just about to leave to go see Beth. In case she does take me up on my offer I have cleaned the house up and set up the spare rooms as best I can with what I have. I want the place to be ready for her to move into straight away. Although it's a three bedroom house it's not huge, the downstairs is pretty small and the bedrooms are not large, the largest room is my room and all I've got in there is my bed, wardrobes, two sets of drawers and my bedside table. The smallest room would be Willow's if she agrees to move in and that is big enough for all of Willow's things… just. I really want Beth to take me up on this offer because I don't want to see her struggle in anyway but I know how she can be. If she thinks I'm offering her charity then she'll flip and she probably won't speak to me for a couple of days. I hope she'll see this from my perspective and we can get her moved in pretty soon.

I gave the house a once over to make sure it look nice and then headed out. It was only a short drive to Beth's place and not a lot of traffic so I got there pretty quick. I sat in the car for a moment as I tried to word things together that I wanted to say, well I know what I want to say but I don't know how to say it to her. She can be really sensitive at times. I looked up at the apartment block and I was disgusted by it to be honest. It wasn't a nice apartment or building, it look grubby and you can tell that the only sort of people that live in there are druggies and alcoholics. Beth is in there because it was the only place she could afford when her mom threw her out. Now I'm going to give her a better option, I hope she sees it as a better option anyway.

Once I plucked up the courage I went up to her apartment and heard Willow crying on the other side of the door. That was another reason for me wanting her to move in, being a single mother is hard enough but when Beth goes back to work she's going to need someone to watch Willow for her. If I'm not working then I'll happily baby sit for her. I want Beth to know she doesn't have to do everything on her own. I'm there to help her with whatever she needs, when she needs it.

I knocked on the door and Beth answered it, she looked exhausted. She welcomed me in and rushed off to the kitchen and I closed the door behind me. She was making a bottle for Willow and Willow was sitting in her bouncer in the living room. I went and picked her up, she stopped screaming but she was still whimpering and crying "Oh what's the matter today?" I asked her as I bounced her slightly and walked into the kitchen where Beth had just finished making the bottle "You ok?" I asked her.

"No. I am exhausted" She replied and Beth took Willow from me and began feeding her, we all went into the living room and Beth sat on the sofa, I sat next to her "She normally sleeps through until 6am but she woke up about three or four times during the night, she was like a newborn. This morning she's been really grumpy and demanding. She's just not having a good day" She told me.

"Well that's not good" I commented "Want me t' feed her?" I asked.

"Do you mind?"

"Course not" I replied.

We switched roles. I feed Willow whilst Beth sat back and relaxed for a minute. This was another point to add to my argument. If she was living with me I could be helping her out with everything and she wouldn't be as stressed and tired as she is now, everyone needs a bit of help and I'm offering to help. I love spending time with the two of them so having them around me more wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"What you thinking about?" Beth asked me curiously.

"Later" I replied and looked down at Willow.

"Daryl just tell me. You're worrying me" She stated. I sighed and started to fast think but I wasn't doing to well "You know you can tell me anything, what's bothering you?" She asked.

"I don't wanna freak yer out" I replied.

"Just tell me" She said.

"I don't mean t' pry or seem like I've been checkin' up on yer but I know things are tough f'r yer right now and I wanna help out. I love spending' time wither Willow and yer and right now we're really good friends if nothin' else. I got a three bedroom house with me just livin' in it. I got two spare rooms doin' nothin' but collectin' dust. I want yer and Willow to come stay with me" I told her. I looked up from feeding Willow to get her reaction, she looked shocked to say the least "I know it comes a bit out the blue but I wanna help out. Yer can have yer own room and so can Willow" I added.

"How do you know things are tough for me right now?" She questioned.

"I saw the final demand letters" I answered.

"Things are bit past that now" She said.

"Whadya mean?"

"I'm gonna be evicted in a few days" She replied.

"Why didn't yer tell me sooner? I coulda got yer outta here and into my place a while ago" I told her.

 **Beth  
** I am so thankful for Daryl and his offer for having me and Willow move into his place. I didn't want to tell Daryl how tough things had got money wise but I should have known that he would have figured it out. I was going to speak to Maggie and ask her if Willow and I could come and live with her and Glenn for a couple of months whilst I get things sorted. I didn't want to do that as she lives so far away and I wouldn't have been able to have Daryl around like he is now but now I don't have to ask her. I don't have to embarrass myself and tell anyone how tough things really are. I know Maggie will just tell my parents and it will make my mothers day to know that I've been struggling and things haven't been going as well I would have liked.

I know living with Daryl was going to be just as friends for now as we're not really sure what's going to happen with us. I know what I would like to happen and I know what Daryl would like to happen but at the same time we don't know what's going to happen, things don't always go to plan. I wonder if Willow and I moving into his place will bring me and Daryl even closer together. I might help our relationship move forward in the way we want it to. I am excited to spend more time with Daryl but there is one thing that I'm worried about and that's Willow.

If Daryl and I do end up getting together and living happily ever after, what will her relationship be with Daryl? I don't want to lie to her and tell her Daryl is her father when he's not but at the same time Daryl is going to be the one helping me raise her. Jimmy hasn't been back in contact since the last time he made his threats and stuff. I will never lie to Willow about her parentage but I don't want her thinking I kept Jimmy away from her.

Why am I even stressing about this right now? Daryl and I haven't even been on our first date yet! This is one of my problems, I over think things and make a mess of myself.

"Beth?" Daryl questioned.

I realised that I hadn't been listening to a work he had been saying. I smiled at him and looked down at Willow who was fast asleep in his arms after finishing her bottle "Sorry I was thinking about something" I told him "Are you sure you're ok with Willow and I moving in? Coming round here to see us is a lot different then having us live with you. She has so many things and I don't want to overtake your house. I don't want you to feel like you have to offer your spare rooms so Willow and I have somewhere to live. I can speak to Maggie if you would prefer" I explained to him.

He's done so much for me already, I don't want to put him out anymore.

"I'm hundred percent I want you and Willow to move in" He said.

"Thank you Daryl. I don't know where I would be without you in my life" I told him.

"Do you want me to help you start packing whilst she's asleep?" He asked and indicated to Willow who had her mouth open and slight little snore coming out.

"Let's do it" I replied.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
Please follow, favourite and review.  
I love hearing what you guys think.  
Also, take a look at my two new Walking Dead stories.  
Stories will be updated once a week.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 16**

 **Beth**  
Whilst Willow slept Daryl and I got things packed. I did the bedrooms as he focused on the kitchen and living room. There wasn't much to be packed but it still took a long time and the two of us to get the job done. Willow woke up for a little cry before we finished but she didn't take long to settle down. I just can't believe that all of this is happening right now, I didn't think Daryl would want me and a baby coming to live with him. Daryl is the type of person that likes to keep his distance from most people and he's the strong silent type, not one to be crowded. I wonder if he realises just how much he is taking on with having the two of us moving in. Willow is a very loud and messy roommate. I think I should just move in and see how things go but speak to Maggie so I have back up plan if it's needed. Or maybe I should just stop freaking out.

I am so grateful to get out of this horrible apartment. I never liked it or many of the neighbours but it was all I could afford when I was thrown out. I took what I could get. Hopefully Daryl's place will be nicer and a lot more homey. I have no doubt in my mind that Daryl will do whatever he can to make myself and Willow feel really at home and comfortable. He doesn't even need to give Willow and I two rooms. I would be quite happy just having Willow's crib in my room but he said he wants Willow to have her own room and her own space. He explained he wanted Willow to have somewhere to call her own. He was very sweet and as always I appreciate everything. My life would be in a very different place if he wasn't around. I wouldn't have been able to see Willow in hospital as much as I did or have somewhere to live now after being evicted.

Before I knew it everything was packed and everything had been put into Daryl's car. He was going to take all the stuff down to his place and then come back for me and Willow. When Daryl left I went through the apartment one more time and made sure that I had everything. The whole place looked so bare and empty. I looked back over at Willow who was sitting in her bouncer trying to grab one of the toys, as much as I didn't like this apartment it was Willow's first home. It was a bitter sweet thing to leave but it was the best thing to do for myself and more importantly Willow. She needs a stable home and a home where she can feel safe and protected and she wouldn't feel like that in this place. I know with Daryl not only will I be safe but so will Willow and she will have a stable upbringing. That's all I've ever wanted for her.

Whilst Daryl was gone I made all the necessary phone calls to let the relevant people know that I would no longer be living here. I would call Maggie and my daddy when I get to Daryl's but for now I needed to call my landlord and those sort of people. My landlord was quite happy to get rid of me and I promise myself that if I eve need somewhere to stay I am never coming back here or to the same landlord. Well I don't think I'll ever need another place if Daryl has anything to do with it. I know he'll never make myself and Willow homeless so I'll be ok. Whether Willow and I stay there for the rest of our lives or now, I'm just focusing on the now and right now I am happy that Daryl is being so generous as he is and I am thankful for everything he's done for the both of us. He's amazing.

Daryl turned up and he took Willow down in her car seat to the car whilst I grabbed her bag and the we left the apartment. I took a deep breath as I walked outside the building. I was free of that place and I would never have to step foot in there again, thank God. Daryl made sure Willow was secure in the car whilst I got in the front passenger seat. Within a minute or two Daryl got into the drivers seat and he smiled at me "You alright?" He asked me.

"Never better" I replied with a smile.

Daryl pulled away from the apartment building and he started driving to his place. It was then I realised that I haven't actually been to his place before. He's kept it all secret. It wasn't a long drive to his place, when we did get there I looked up and down the street. It was a nice little street with homes that all looked like Daryl's. There were a few kids outside playing and people looked quite happy being here. I grabbed Willow's bag again whilst Daryl got Willow and we went into the house.

All of our boxes were everywhere and I felt bad taking up so much space in his home. I can see that he's clearly cleaned up a lot to try and make a good impression. I don't know why he's doing all of this, it's his house. Willow and I are just lodgers. He set Willow down on the sofa and got her out of her car seat. She seemed happy to free of it, she started moving her legs around a little bit and Daryl was having a bit of a hard time holding her. It's easy to forget how mobile she gets every day.

"I'll show to your rooms" He said and started walking upstairs with Willow and I followed. He stopped at the first room at the top of the stairs, he opened the door and I saw the box for Willow's crib was already in there as well as two boxes belonging to her. I'm assuming this will be her room then. The walls were white and there was a white carpet "You can decorate if yer want" He told me.

"It's great Daryl, thank you" I said. There was a half open door and I sneaked a look to see it was Daryl's room, he walked to the room at the end of the hall and opened the door. This room was going to be mine then. I took a step in and looked around, it was perfect. The walls were already painted grey and white with a white carpet "I love it" I told him.

"If yer wanna decorate then yer more then welcome t'" He stated.

"It's perfect" I assured him.

I looked over at Willow and saw that she was more then happy to be with Daryl, I was going to take her off him to give him a break but he also seemed content to have her in his arms. She's going to grow up loving this man to bits and I know that she'll never be allowed a boyfriend as long as Daryl is around. He's so protective of her already and it makes me feel so happy that I have him in my life and hers. This is the sort of thing I wished her daddy would be like. Instead she got someone like Jimmy and he's a waster. He doesn't really want anything to do with her, I know he doesn't. There is a reason for all of this and it's not to be apart of his daughters life.

"Let me show yer the rest of the house" He said.

He showed me the bathroom and we decided we would probably have to come up with some sort of schedule to use it so everyone is happy. I don't want to hog his bathroom but sometimes Willow can be a pain and she takes forever to be bathed. Daryl might regret his decision to ask me and Willow to move in with him. The bathroom was all white and everything looked pretty new, maybe he got a new bathroom fitted a couple year ago. He seems very house proud which I didn't expect.

After a tour of the upstairs we went downstairs and he showed me the living room, dining room and kitchen. All were quite large rooms and everything felt homey. He took a lot of time getting this house like this from the looks of it. A lot of time, money and effort has got it looking like this. Willow is going to like growing up here and I'm going to like living here. I hated my old apartment because it looked so nasty and horrible and I wasn't allowed to decorate or really do much with it. This whole place suits Daryl and I wouldn't have it any other way.

We went into the backyard and I saw a brick barbeque off to the side, I wouldn't be surprised if Daryl had done it himself, he seems to be superman. The rest of the yard was grass and it was a large yard. The grass has been newly cut by the looks of it. Towards the back of the yard were fence panels but he had bushes and small trees growing up against it, I'm assuming it was to get rid of the look of the wood fence panels. Daryl does like spending time outside.

"I was thinkin' when she gets bigger, we can get a trampoline f'r her or somethin'. Maybe some swings as well. Give her somewhere safe to play" He said to me.

"She would love that" I commented.

"There was actually something I wanted t' talk t' yer about. I shoulda mentioned it before but I forgot about it all t' be honest till I came back t' drop yer things off" He started and we made our way back inside to the living room "Whilst I was here on my own I was a bit lonely t' be honest. I looked into getting a dog so I went to the pound and found one. It's a six month old Boxer, he's a lil sweetheart. He was rescued from a puppy mill. I'm meant t' pick him up tomorrow afternoon…" He explained.

"Your house is getting more crowded by the day" I joked.

"I just wanted t' make sure that was ok with yer. I'm not sure how yer feel about dogs near Willow" He said.

"It'll be fine Daryl. I grew up with animals and I would love the same for her" I replied "Besides this is still your house, you make all those decisions, not me" I added.

* * *

 **They're adding a dog to their new little family!  
Thanks for reading you amazing people.  
Please follow, favourite and review.  
Check out my other walking dead stories if you haven't already.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 17**

 **Daryl**  
I had completely forgotten about the dog until I came home to drop Beth's things off and I saw a new collar sitting on the table. I never even thought about Willow or Beth and it's completely stupid of me I know. I fell in love with this dog and I would have been heart broken if said she didn't feel comfortable with the dog around Willow. I would totally understand but I would have been heart broken still. Thankfully she's the cool person she is and she doesn't mind me getting a dog. She actually thinks it will be good for Willow. We stayed up all night talking about what to name him because I'm not a fan of his name the pound gave him, Bully, it just doesn't suit him. I never realised how much choosing a name mattered until now. How did Beth name a human when I can't even name a dog? Ridiculous I know. We even went through Beth's old baby name book to chose the right one. In the end we found the perfect name, Chance. His life with us was going to be his second chance. Perfect.

I was gonna go on my own to pick him up because I thought Beth would have better things to do. She asked if she could come with me and I couldn't refuse her. We need to be leaving soon so Beth has gone to get Willow dressed so whilst she did that I checked Willow's bag to make sure we had enough supplies for a couple of hours. Once I put a couple extra diapers in there I put the bag in the car as well as Willow's car seat. I can just carry her out and put her in it. In fact it will probably be easier just to leave it in the car and I'll just carry her in and out. It's not like she's a heavy baby… she's the smallest thing. After that I had a quick check around the house to make sure that everything was ready to bring Chance home. I had gotten all new things so they're his own. All the ones from the pound we would leave behind with that life… apart from his bear which he never leaves his side.

Eventually it was time to go and Beth came down the stairs with Willow just on time "Sorry if I took a while, she just wouldn't keep still as I was dressing her" She told me as I took Willow off her, Willow frowned but then he head lodged into me and she seemed to relax again "I love how good you are with her. She clearly feels safe and comfortable with you" She said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Well she's not so bad" I joked and Beth rolled her eyes "Her bag and car seat are already in the car" I told her and she seemed impressed with the gesture "Before yer leave can yer pick up the collar and lead off the table?" I asked her, she nodded and bounced off to get them.

The three of us made our way out to the car and whilst I put Willow in her car seat, Beth got in the passenger seat. I made sure Beth had picked up the collar and lead before getting in the car myself. Once Beth was strapped in I pulled out of the driveway and headed off to collect Chance.

Once there we went to the reception desk and I told her who I was and I was to collect Bully. She called through to someone and told us to take a seat. Beth was bouncing with excitement and I couldn't stop chuckling at her, every time a door opened she thought it was him but when it wouldn't be she looked sad and sighed. I am so ready to get him. I've visited him a few times and the two of us bonded instantly. Every time I left after visiting him I could hear him howling. I knew he was the perfect dog for me. I can take him out hunting with me and he can guard the girls at home whilst I go to work… when I get a job.

The door opened and a lady stood there with Chance on a lead. He recognised me instantly and started charging over at me, the woman holding the other end of his lead didn't seem too impressed. I kneeled down on the floor and he jumped into my lap, he started liking my face all over and when I started stroking him he got more and more excited. His tail was hitting a table leg and making a loud banging noise "Hey buddy" I said as I placed a kiss on the top of his head "You're comin' home with me" I told him like he could understand me.

"Mr Dixon? We just need you to sign some paperwork" She stated.

Beth started stroking Chance and he was real interested in her. He was sniffing her but his tail was wagging so I know he wasn't worried about her being a threat. The lady thrust a clipboard in my face. I scanned over the print and all it was to say is that I am now in charge of the dog and if it does anything wrong then it's down to me. She also gave me a booklet which had all the dates and names of immunisations Chance has had as well his vet's name and practice address. We wouldn't need to go there, if we have any problems I'm sure Beth's dad wouldn't mind taking a look at him. What I would need to do is get him micro chipped, hopefully Beth's dad can help with that.

"You're free to go" The lady said to Chance "Oh, one more thing" She said before she turned. She took Chance's teddy out of her pocket and handed it to me. Chance got a whiff of it and turned to look at it, I gave it to him and he started chewing on it.

All of us left the pound and I put Chance in the trunk and I decided to sit in the back of the car with Willow and close to Chance. Beth said she was more then happy to drive back home. As it was coming to the pound, it was a short drive back and as soon as we were home Chance got excited and his tail started wagging again.

When we got home Beth went in with Willow whilst I took Chase. As soon as he got through the front door he became a little nervous. He stayed directly at me side and his tail was down, I let him off the lead and took the collar off him and put his new one on. He started sniffing around the house and got a bit more confident. Beth sat down on the sofa with Willow in her arms, Chance went over to the sofa shyly and sniffed around Chance. Beth didn't seem nervous but I was. Willow moved and Chance bolted from her out of freight, Beth and I had had a little laugh as he came and stood behind me. Some guard dog Chance would have made.

Willow started crying for something to eat and Chance started howling in tune with her cries. Beth took Willow into the kitchen and started preparing a bottle for her. Chance followed and stood in the doorway of the kitchen howling away. Beth groaned when Chance let out a large howl which made Willow cry more.

"I'll show him the backyard" I told her.

I took Chance into the backyard and as soon as he saw all the space he started pouncing around. There were some toys I brought from him sitting around. He went over to them and sniffed around them but soon started playing with them. He grabbed a tug of war rope and I whistled him over, Chance came running over with the rope in his mouth. I grabbed one end and Chance started tugging on the other end.

"You're strong f'r a lil thing" I stated.

The backdoor opened and Beth came out with Willow in her arms and a bottle feeding her. She stood there smiling at us. Chance gave one more big tug and I let go of the rope. Chance gave me a look that I can only describe as smug before walking away with it.

"He's a good dog" Beth said.

"Yeah. I was a lil worried with Willow but I think he's more scared of her then anything" I replied and Beth laughed a little again. She came and sat down next to me on the floor with Willow. Chance came prancing over to us and dropped the tope in front of me before going over to Beth and Willow. He sniffed Willow for a second and looked at me "It's ok… she's not gonna hurt yer" I told him and put my hand on top of Willow's head comfortingly to show Chance that Willow was safe "See? She's good" I said.

Chance sniffed Willow again and nudged her foot really gently with his nose. Beth smiled and stroked Chance's head and he sat down on the floor resting his head on her lap "Well I guess someone has to like me" She commented with a smile.

We spend the afternoon in the backyard and to anyone looking in we looked like a new and happy family. Beth played around with Chance and Chance got used to Willow and the noises that she makes. He then seemed quite protective of her, if she let out a little whimper he would nudge her foot as if he was trying to calm her down or something. He didn't leave her side all day. If we moved Willow in the house he would follow inside and when we put her in the bouncer in the backyard he took his post next to her.

"Yer know I was thinkin'" I started.

"That a good idea?" Beth asked with a laugh.

"Alright comedian" I replied and she stopped laughing "Anyway… I was thinkin' that maybe we can go on our date next Friday. We can ask Maggie if she'll have Willow for the afternoon. If she says no then we'll do somethin' we can include Willow in" I told her "That's if yer still wanna go on a date" I added

"Of course I do Daryl" She told me.

"Great… it's a date" I said and we smiled widely at each other.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
As usual I would love for you all to;  
Follow  
Favourite  
Review**

 **Also... do any of your guys watch or are currently watching Sons of Anarchy? I am looking for prompts for an SOA fanfiction, all prompts welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 18**

 **Beth**  
I'm very excited because I'm going on my first date with Daryl in a couple days. I called Maggie the other night and asked her if she would come and have Willow for me for a couple hours. She was more then happy to have Willow and said she would bring her boyfriend Glenn with her. I was excited to see Maggie too as I haven't seen her in a little while and I miss her. Daryl has been a bit coy about the date tomorrow night, I know we're going out to dinner but he didn't say where we were going. He told me that it was a nice place but I don't need to dress super fancy. I really am excited for this and I've been waiting for this for a long time! Things with Daryl and I have been going so well but there's no label or anything. I'm not really sure what we are right now and it's driving me insane. My plan is to ask him at dinner what it was he wanted from us. We've been living happily together with Chance and we look like a little family to anyone looking at us. I just need to make sure that is definitely what Daryl wants.

Daryl has this knack for making me feel like a I'm going on my first ever date. I feel all giddy and I have butterflies in my stomach when I look at him. I've never been so excited in my life. I have a good feeling about the relationship between Daryl and I. There is something in me telling me that we can make this work. It might just be me being young and dumb and being hopeful but I really do. Daryl is nothing like Jimmy, Daryl actually cares about me and treats me with respect. Jimmy just wanted me for sex and nothing more. I was another notch on his belt. Daryl isn't like that. Daryl is a real man who has been standing up for Willow and I and he has done so much for the two of us. Every time I need help or a shoulder to cry on he is there, no questions asked. He cares about me but more importantly he cares about Willow. He is a man that can be a daddy. It takes a boy to make a baby but a man to take care of one.

Maggie also seems excited for the relationship to develop with myself and Daryl. She told me I deserved someone nice like Daryl but she also told me to make sure I tell Daryl how grateful I am for everything he's done for me. I've never been more grateful to anyone before in my life. He's been there for me since the day I met him. I think that if for some reason things don't work out between us as a couple he'll still be there. He will be there for Willow and me. He will still help us and be there for her, I know he will. He's a real man who you can rely on. Daryl is the sort of person you plan a future with, all we need now is for him to get this job. I know he's desperate for it and the sooner he gets the money together for Merle the better. He called Merle yesterday and it didn't sound like he was in a good way. The drugs have got a hold on him and he's obviously finding it difficult to let go. I reckon Merle can be just as good as Daryl if he gets clean… when he gets clean. Daryl will find him the best help and then we can all be happy.

From what Daryl has told me about his life growing up, it sounds like the only person who looked after him and the only person he could rely on is Merle. I think Daryl loves his brother and would do anything to help him get better but I think he's doing it not just because it's his brother but because he feels like he owes him something. Daryl knows that without Merle he wouldn't be where he was today. Daryl has admitted if it wasn't for Merle keeping him on the straight and narrow he would probably be an addict himself and in prison. Merle did good raising him and caring for him. Now Daryl wants to care for Merle and help Merle get back on his feet in any way that he can. I really hope Daryl can help him because I know addictions can be hard to deal with.

Before Maggie was born my daddy was a drunk who got into all sorts of trouble. It nearly destroyed his marriage, he became a shell of himself and he became angry at the world. He was so unhappy when but the drink was his only way out. He never told any of us why he became a drunk. All he said was it helped him escape but I don't know what he was escaping from. Personally I think there was some trouble with daddy and his daddy but I'll never know. That's something I know my daddy will take to his grave, to be honest I'm not even sure my momma knows why. Anyway he's all better now but he's told me and Maggie how tough it was to come out of that addiction and the physical aspects of getting clean. There is so much to it and it sounds like such a terrible thing to go through but things always get worse before they get better… everyone knows that!

You know I want this to work out for Daryl more then anyone. He's such an amazingly good guy and so selfless but bad things keep happening to him. He doesn't deserve these bad things and I can't help but think it's God's way of testing him somehow. I know Daryl can get angry at times but he is normally so calm, collected and cool about things. He knows how to handle every situation and he would give you the shirt off his back if he thought you needed it more then him. He hardly ever does anything for himself. I wish something really good happened for him, I don't know what but something.

Since staying here I've been doing everything I can to try and show him how grateful I am for everything he's done for me and Willow. I've been making him real dinners and not these meal for one frozen things, I've been doing most of the housework, I've been trying to make him relax and he's always telling me to stop. I've explained that right now I can't afford to pay him a lot of rent money for me and Willow but every time I do give him money he slips it into my bag or sneaks it into my room. He won't take anything off me so all I can do is cook and clean up for him. It's not much considering Willow and I have taken up 2 bedrooms and his living room is slowly turning into a playroom. He doesn't seem to mind and he's never complained but I feel bad. This is his home… not mine.

This world needs more people like Daryl Dixon.

"Beth?" Daryl called when he came into the house.

"Kitchen" I replied.

He came in with a big smile on his face. It made me suspicious. What's he done? He leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed against his chest "What are you looking so happy for?" I asked him as I handed him a cold beer out of the fridge.

"I got the job" He told me. I could tell he was excited but he was trying to keep it in "The guy just called. He said he woulda called sooner but he had other people t' see an he had t' see all of 'em before makin' a decision" He said.

"Oh Daryl, I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed happily and hugged him. We pulled away from the hug when Chance pushed himself between the two of us. I took a step away from Daryl and went back to cooking some dinner, nothing special, just some pasta "Someone doesn't like their friend having other friends" I joked and indicated to Chance who was begging for attention from Daryl.

* * *

After dinner we were all just resting up and watching TV. Daryl and I were on the sofa, holding hands, Willow was in her bouncer by Daryl's feet and Chance had his position next to Willow in case someone tried to hurt her. This was a regular night in this house now. We've become one of _those_ families… well if we were a family… which we're not. Daryl and I haven't even been on a date yet. Holding hands is the most we've ever done. I mean of course we both like each other a lot and he's been amazing but I probably shouldn't refer to us as a family just yet. It might freak Daryl out and the last thing I want to do is chase him away.

"Yer know I should take Chance for a W.A.L.K cos he ain't been yet" Daryl stated.

We've taken to spelling out the word WALK because whenever we say it Chance goes crazy. He hops around and goes to where his lead is kept, he barks at Daryl if he's taking too long and he starts getting grouchy. If there's one thing Chance loves it's a walk but it's not just any walk with Daryl. They go on long walks that always last at least half an hour. It was still light outside so they had plenty of time.

"You just gonna take him 'round here?" I asked.

"Nah I might take him in the car to that old farmer's field. No one lives there now anyhow" He answered.

Daryl got up from the sofa and started making his way to the cupboard where we keep Chance's lead. Chance was watching his every move and when he realised what was going on he jumped up and pounced over to Daryl excitedly.

"Don't get too excited just yet. We gotta go in the car first" Daryl said to Chance.

As he opened the door two police officers were stood there about to knock.

"Good evening, sorry to bother you. I'm looking for a Daryl Dixon" The first officer said.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
Keep on following, favouriting and reviewing.  
What do you think the police want Daryl for?  
All I will say is this... OMG!  
**

 **I am still looking for SOA prompts.  
All prompts welcome.  
More then happy to give credit for any prompts.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 19**

 **Daryl**  
"Don't get too excited just yet. We gotta go in the car first" I said to Chance.

I opened the front door to leave but was started when I saw two police officers standing there.

"Good evening, sorry to bother you. I'm looking for a Daryl Dixon" The first officer said.

"That's me" I replied.

"Do yer mind if we come in?" The first one asked again.

"Sure" I answered. Chance was starting to get restless, he was ready for his walk and as far as he was aware these two men were stopping him "Beth, can yer put Chance in the yard?" I asked her.

"Sure" She replied.

She came and got Chance off me and took him into the backyard. Whilst she dealt with Chance I showed the police officers to the living room. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before turning to look at me. I picked Willow up from her bouncer as she was starting to fuss, Beth came back into the room and everyone sat down on the sofa. I kept hold of Willow.

"My name is officer Barker and this is my colleague officer Jacobs" The one who spoke at the door said.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this Mr Dixon but… your brother, Merle Dixon, his body was found thirty minutes ago. I'm very sorry but he's dead" Officer Jacobs said.

Dead? Merle? There's no way that Merle's dead. He was tough. If you fed him a hammer he'd shit out nails. There has to be some sort of mistakes, Merle is not dead. I only spoke to him on the phone yesterday for crying out loud! I just got this job so that I can get some money and send him to rehab. He was about to have a fresh start and get a clean life. He can't just be dead. Someone must have taken Merle's ID or something. It can't be Merle. I know it's not Merle.

"Mr Dixon?" Officer Barker questioned.

"It's not him" I stated.

"Unfortunately it has been confirmed to be Merle Dixon" He answered.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We matched his fingerprints with those on his file. We found his ID first and when it said who he was we wanted to make sure it was correct before coming here. We wouldn't be here if there was a slight doubt that it was your brother" Officer Jacobs explained.

"Erm… how did he die?" Beth asked.

"We don't need to go into that now" Officer Barker said.

"Tell me how he died" I demanded.

"He was shot in the chest" Officer Jacobs answered.

"At home?"

"No. He was at Dwight Johnsons' place, a known drug dealer. We think Merle went there to score and things went bad for some reason. We don't know what happened but we're looking into it and we will get answers for you" Officer Jacobs assured.

"Where's Dwight Johnson?" I questioned.

"Right now we don't know" Office Barker told me.

* * *

Eventually the officers left. Beth took Willow upstairs to bed before coming back down and trying to comfort me but right now there's nothing that can make me feel better. Merle is dead! The one person who's been there for me in my life is now gone. I know I couldn't rely on him cause he was a drunk and a druggie but he did what he could for me. He raised me when our pops ran off and left us for that slut. Merle was the one person I relied on in my life and he's not just gone… just like that. I always told him the drugs would kill him. If he wasn't a druggie then he wouldn't of gone to Dwight's house tonight to get drugs. Why did he do it? Why couldn't he have just given up the drugs for me? I was his baby brother. He was supposed to live forever and be there for me for the rest of my life.

What am I going to do without Merle? I need him. I don't care if that makes me sound weak or stupid but I need him. I've never known a world without Merle in it. Yeah he went off to the military for a while and he went to prison a couple times but I knew he was alive and I could still speak to him if I needed him but now I can't. He's just left me. There must be something wrong with me because everyone I care about leaves me in the end. First my momma died then my pops ran off with what little money we had and a young whore and now Merle has left me. What did I do in a past life to deserve all of this? When I die, I'm going to find Merle and I'm going to kill him for leaving me! He can't just leave me like this. I can't handle life without him. He's my big brother.

"I need a drink" I stated before getting up from my seat and slamming the front door closed.

I hadn't meant to sound so harsh to Beth but she was just telling that everything would be ok and we'd get through it. She don't know that. She doesn't know how much Merle and I meant to each other. He was the best big brother to me and he practically raised me. I know when my pops beat Merle with a belt he told him that if he hadn't taken the beating then I would have. Merle took all that abuse to protect me. He's always protected me. Every time I got into trouble he would be there and get me out of it, a lot of the time taking the rap himself. He took many beatings for me and not just from pops.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Merle!" I shouted as I came in the house._

" _In here baby brother" He answered. I went through to the living room and saw him making himself a joint. He looked at me with curious eyes for a moment "What's the matter?" He asked instantly._

" _The bar I was at last night, there was a fight. Some guy punched me so I beat the shit outta him" I told him._

" _Good boy" He replied, genuinely seeming impressed._

" _It was Derek Houghton" I stated._

" _What?" He asked instantly._

" _I didn't know it was him at first I swear but now he's on his way over here lookin' f'r me. What shall I do?" I asked him nervously._

 _Derek Houghton was the town gangster. He run all the dodgy things going on round here, if it's illegal then Derek will be involved. When we got in the fight last night I didn't know it was Derek until I punched him but when I realised who it was it was too late. He punched me back and we started fighting. I managed to win the fight but now Derek was coming here with some of his 'men' and I knew they carried weapons; knives, guns, knuckle dusters, screwdrivers… you name it. If it can be used as a weapon they'll carry it._

" _Yer stupid boy!" Merle shouted at me._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

That night when Derek showed up, Merle took the beating for me and he got stabbed in the arm. I apologised for years after that and did everything I could to make it up to him but he kept laughing it off as 'something that happens'. I felt terrible because I know it shoulda been me that took that beating and I'll never forgive myself for it. Merle just took it in his stride, took some pills for the pain and went back to life as normal.

I looked up and saw I was at the same bar I got into that fight with Derek that night. I opened the door and found the place deserted. Great. Less people to piss me off and bug me right now. All it will take is for someone to look at me funny and I will go off. I wanted so smash something at the house but I couldn't, not with Beth and Willow there. They would be terrified of me and I didn't want Chance becoming scared of me. I couldn't risk doing anything there and I didn't want to get in trouble with the police now I have this job but I had to do something.

"Large whiskey straight" I said to the barman and put money on the counter "And keep 'em comin'" I added.

* * *

 **Beth  
** I'm really worried about Daryl. He hasn't been back since last night and I haven't been able to get hold of him. I've called and text at least 1000 times but he's not answering. He took the car last night as well so God knows what could of happened to him. I know he's sad after losing Merle but he can at least answer one of my texts. I just need to know that he's ok. I don't want him to do anything stupid and if I know Daryl then he will. He doesn't handle things like this really well and I think Merle dying is going to send him over the edge. He has bee so close with Merle over the years and now he's just gone and Daryl will believe he's just been left alone.

He has me and Willow but I don't think we can compete with Merle.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys!  
As always, please follow, favourite and review.  
**

 **Check out my new Instagram page  
It's going to be full of updates and lots more interesting things!  
Instagram: Writer347**


	20. Chapter 20

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 20  
**

 **Beth**  
After spending the night out Daryl finally made it home. He was wasted when he got home. So wasted even that he couldn't stand up on his own. I had to help him up to his bedroom, put him into bed then covered him with a blanket. I put some pain killers and water on his bedside table for when he woke up. That was two days ago and I haven't seen or heard from him. He's locked himself away in the bedroom. I can sometimes hear him moving around so I know he's still alive and kicking. I want to speak to him but I think it's best I just leave him alone for a few days. Merle dying has obviously had a big impact on him and he needs to come to terms with the loss. I am worried about him but I'll wait for him until he's ready to talk about it or just wait until he shows his face. Whatever comes first. He doesn't really seem like one to express his feelings so I have a feeling that when he does come down to speak to me he'll pretend that everything was fine.

I have to admit that I am gutted because we were supposed to go on our date last night but obviously we didn't. I was so looking forward to going and getting a start on our romantic relationship. Of course I understand that he's grieving for his brother and it's such a terrible loss but I am still a bit gutted. When Daryl gets a bit better we will go on our date and although it might be later then planned but we will start a romantic relationship eventually, hopefully. I just hope that Daryl comes out of his room soon. It's hard juggling everything here on my own. It's hard enough taking care of a baby that's not even four months old but to take care of Chance as well, it's draining me. I've been taking Chance on his long walks and taking Willow with me as well as doing all the housework. It's a lot for me to take on all at once.

Speaking of Willow and Chance, I looked over at Willow sitting in the bouncer and she was awake and looking around at her surroundings. Chance was nudging the bottom of the bouncer lightly making it move which Willow seemed to like. I smiled at them and went to stroke Chance's head and give Willow a little kiss. God I love them two, they make the day sometimes a bit more stressful but they make me happy.

I heard loud heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Daryl coming down looking, well not looking great. Chance got up instantly and rushed over to him. Daryl stroked his head and walked into the kitchen with Chance following him. Willow noticed him too and put her arms out to him, he didn't look her way or mine. It was as if he couldn't see or if he did then he was just ignoring us. I got Willow out of her bouncer and took her into the kitchen where Daryl was making some coffee.

"Good to see you up" I commented.

"Any letters come?" He asked.

"No" I replied.

"I'll take him out for a W.A.L.K in a little while" He said.

"He'll love that. He's missed you" I told him.

"There were things I had t' do" He stated as if I was accusing him of abandoning Chance or something, his reply was an explanation as to why he hadn't been around.

"I know you did. I'm not accusing you of anything" I replied.

"Well that's what it sounds like!" He exclaimed and he slapped his hand down on the counter.

The noise scared Willow and she started crying. It's obvious Daryl is not in a good place right now and I don't want to irritate him anymore then have already so maybe I'll go stay with Maggie for a couple days. I don't want to be a nuisance to him or in his way or anything. He probably doesn't need a baby around right now.

Without saying a word I went upstairs to my room where I grabbed a small suitcase and began packing some little things I knew I would need; clothes, pjs, underwear, toiletries and some other necessities. I didn't need much myself but Willow was going to need quite a lot things. Thankfully her clothes were small so I could put them in the suitcase with my clothes, as well as some soft toys and her wipes. I grabbed a large gym bag which I put her diapers in and other things I knew she would need for a few days. I didn't have a lot of money to go out and buy her things if I forgot them so I did need to make sure I have everything. It's only for a few days I know but babies need so many things just to get them through one day.

I heard a loud noise behind me so turned around to see Daryl and Chance standing in the doorway. Daryl looked confused at me for a moment. I smiled softly at him and zipped up the bags and put them down on the floor ready to go.

"Where you goin'?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go to Maggie's for a couple days. I think you need some time to yourself right now, I don't want me and Willow getting in your way whilst you sort everything out" I told him.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"What for?" I questioned.

"Being stupid downstairs. I didn't mean to take my bad mood out on you. I know you wasn't accusing me of anything but… well I was just being stupid" He answered.

"It's ok. You're dealing with a lot right now, I get it. Like I said I don't want Willow and I getting in your way so I think it's best if I just give you some space for a few days. I'm sure you've got a lot of things to which I'm sure will be tough to do with a new baby around crying all the time" I explained.

"If that's what yer want" He said with a sulk.

"It's not that I want to leave, I'm just trying to make it easier on you" I replied.

"It would be easier for me if yer were here" He told me.

"I'll stay if you want me to"

"Please stay" He said in a pleading tone.

Our eyes locked and I saw how much he was pleading. His eyes told me everything. I wasn't leaving to be mean or anything, like I said it was to just give him some space. I'll stay if it will help him get through it and if I can help with anything then of course I will. I will call people and let them know or get a notice put in the newspaper… whatever he wants me to do for him right now, I will. I know how much Merle meant to Daryl. Merle was more then just a big brother to Daryl, he was a care giver, protector and in some ways Merle was the only real parent Daryl had.

"Ok I'll stay" I told him. He came into the room and picked Willow up from where I had laid her down. As soon as she was in his arms she nested right into him as much as she could "She's missed you" I commented, he looked up and smiled a me lightly before looking back down at Willow.

"We'll work it out" Daryl stated.

"I know. We'll be ok" I replied.

"Do yer mind if I take her out for lil while, get some fresh air?" He asked.

"Be my guest. Give me some time to get some housework done around here. The washing has been piling up" I answered.

"Sorry about that"

"Don't be silly" I replied and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Daryl decided not to just take Willow for some fresh air but he took Chance with them as well, Chance had missed his best friend. They looked like a very nice little family. It was good seeing Daryl back to his normal self, although I believe that he's just holding in his emotions for the time being. I can't imagine how he must be feeling right now but I'll be by his side and be there for him however and whenever I can. I hope Daryl realises how much we all care about him and he can unload his emotions on me too. If he needs to talk about anything or if he just needs a shoulder to cry on them I'm here like he was for me. I would've never got through anything without Daryl by my side.

The walk with Willow and Chance lasted nearly an hour and when they got home they all looked tired. Chance got a drink from his bowel before going for a snooze on his bed, Willow was so deep in a sleep I don't even think an Earthquake would've woke her and as for Daryl… he hasn't been able to stop yawning since he got back. Although he was tired he helped me get Willow ready for bed and we laid her down just over half an hour ago, hopefully that will be her out for the night until tomorrow morning.

Whilst Daryl was out with them I caught up on all the housework that had got left a little. It was hard looking after Willow and Chance on my own then having to do housework, I don't mind though because Daryl needed some time to himself after hearing about Merle. I did however manage to get pretty much everything done, all I need to do is wait for the clothes in the tumble dryer to finish the cycle then fold them and put them away.

"I was thinkin'… there are people I need to call and let them know about Merle. I should probably do that tomorrow and I need to start planning a funeral, I don't have a clue on how to do that… do you think your dad would be able to help? He knows a lot about church and stuff" Daryl said as we sat on the sofa with the TV on after our tiring afternoon/evening.

"Yeah I can give my daddy a call, I'm sure he'll be more then happy to help you out with anything" I answered.

"Great" He replied.

"Look I'm here for you, whatever you need. If you want me to call people to take the load off you then I don't mind. I can help you with funeral arrangements or I can just stay out of your way… whatever you need from me" I told him.

"Thanks, you're a God send" He said.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
I thought you guys were so amazing you deserved an early update.  
I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **I live for your reviews.  
I love knowing what you guys are thinking.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 21**

 **Beth**  
Today was the day. Today is Merle's funeral. To be honest I never thought we would get there because the police had hold of his body for three weeks because it was a murder investigation but they released it last week for the funeral. Sadly they are still looking for the person that killed Merle but they know who done it and apparently all the evidence is undisputable meaning that when they get the guy he can't deny it. When it goes to court the police are pretty certain they will get a conviction. They just need to find him first, he's gone off the radar but I know they are doing what they can to get him. The police do not want their town to be known for bad things and a murder with a the culprit on the lose so they will do whatever they can to get him in custody. Daryl knows the person that killed Merle from years back and was adamant that the police wasn't interested in getting Merle's killer. I've made sure he doesn't do anything stupid but I get why he's so angry, he wants answers as to why his brother's life was taken.

Since finding out last week that Merle's body was released for the funeral he's been on edge and not really coherent a lot of the time. He's been speaking with my dad over the phone and he's come to the house a couple times to go over the funeral plans with Daryl. He's never had to plan anything like this and wanted some help from my dad who knows what details are needed for a funeral. I cannot imagine what Daryl is going through, I wouldn't be able to cope with losing Maggie or Shawn… even though I don't see them all that often. Daryl has no family left. His mother died when he was young, his father ran off with another woman, his uncle took care of him for a while but then he died and now Merle's died. I will do everything I can to be there for him but I understand he also wants some space. I just hope Daryl knows that I'm there for him whenever he needs me.

Daryl has been so nervous about everything today because he's got to do the eulogy. He started writing it before they released Merle's body but he was so nervous he'll miss something out or not do Merle justice. I've read over it and it's perfect. It does explain what sort of person Merle was like and for those going to his funeral today, it will touch a place in their hearts and make them realise that Merle wasn't all bad. Daryl wanted my dad to help him write the eulogy but we both told him that he didn't need any help and it's true. Since his big brother died, he's been second guessing everything. I am really worried about him but I understand he's grieving and he just needs to deal with it whatever way he can and if he needs help, I'm here. I think having Chance and Willow around is helping with everything because it's helping him take his mind of the funeral and thinking about never seeing Merle again. He's been spending more time with them and last night he was showing pictures of Merle to Willow, she didn't understand what was going on and was more interested in trying to eat them but he was showing her anyway.

Maggie and Glenn are going to have Willow for me today so I can be there for Daryl. I was going to arrange to collect her just after the wake finished but Maggie insisted on having her niece overnight as they don't really get to see her anyway. I was more then happy for Maggie to have her but it will be the first time since she's been home I've been away from her overnight and I'm probably going to end up calling and texting them a lot to make sure they're ok. I've got no doubts Maggie and Glenn will look after Willow and she'll probably have a great time with them but as a mother you worry. I think Daryl is a little worried too. He was helping me pack her bag this morning and he was over thinking everything. It's sweet to see him so worried about her and protective of her.

They would be here soon but Willow was already to go, Daryl was also ready for the day with his suit on and newly polished shoes. I've managed to get my hair done and I've only put on some light mascara and lip gloss, it's a funeral after all. I haven't managed to get dressed because I've been with Willow and making sure she was dressed, changed, fed and happy. It's hard to get ready with a crying baby. Daryl's been sorting out Chance, making sure he's got water and he's been fed enough until we get back. The wake was supposed to be here but Daryl changed his mind and we're all going to Merle's favourite bar. The guy that owns the bar has rented it out for free and he sent some beautiful flowers.

Since finding out that Merle died everyone has been so good to Daryl and everyone is eager to find the person that killed Merle and get justice for him. Merle wasn't the nicest guy around, we can all agree but he was good to his friends and loved ones. Merle wasn't all bad, he just had a few demons that sadly got the better of him and led to him being killed.

"Beth! Maggie's here!" Daryl called up the stairs.

I grabbed Willow's bag and went downstairs, Willow was already down there and was already in Maggie's arms. I handed her bag to Glenn and saw Daryl holding some flowers that I'm assuming were from Maggie and Glenn.

"Hi" I greeted and hugged them both.

"She's got so big" Maggie said.

"Yeah, she's doing good" I replied.

"I'm real sorry to hear about your brother man. I hope they get the animal that did it" Glenn said to Daryl and held his hand out, the men shook hands before Daryl excused himself.

"How is he?" Maggie asked.

"As well as can be expected. He's getting there but today is gonna be tough for him" I told them.

"You need anything just let us know" Glenn commented.

"Thank you" I replied.

After going through Willow's routine with Maggie they decided to head off. They didn't want to crowd Daryl today, they just wanted to give him the space he needed. He came out to say goodbye to them but I think it was more Willow he wanted to say goodbye to rather then Glenn and Maggie. I don't know how Willow will be all night with them but I'm not drinking today so if there are any problems, I can go and pick her up.

* * *

Daryl and I arrived at the church, the hearse pulled in with Merle's coffin. I grabbed Daryl's hand and felt him squeeze it in response. Everyone gathered around and Daryl let go of my hand to go and get the coffin. Friends of Merle's followed him and the six men carried Merle's coffin into the church followed by the people that were here for Merle. Abide With Me played as we all made our way into the church and found somewhere to sit. Daryl requested I sit at the front with him, next to him through the service so that's what I done. Once the coffin had been lowered onto the table, we waiting for the music to end and then the priest told us to sit. As soon as we were sat down Daryl grabbed my hand and I gave him a comforting smile.

As the funeral went on, we got a speech from the priest at how horribly his life was taken and if we had any information then to please come forward. He told us all about how being taken so horribly from the world was not something we should tolerate and we had to be there for one another during these crazy times. We sung hymns and said prayers in Merle's memory. People ready poems and told us stories about Merle. All too soon it was Daryl's turn to get up and say the eulogy. He has been dreading it since we got here but he's got the piece of paper crumbled up in his hand.

I looked behind me and saw my daddy sitting in the pew with my brother Shaun who he had dragged to come with him. We smiled at each other and I turned back to Daryl. He looked scared for a moment before getting up from his pew and going to the microphone to say his piece.

"As you all know Merle Dixon was my older brother" He started and he looked up at all the people before looking back down at the piece of paper "and let's be honest, he was no saint and he made more mistakes then most people in this room put together. He had many faults and it was one of his faults that got him killed in the end. I think his death was inevitable, Merle had a habit of rubbing people up the wrong way Through all his faults there is one thing I can't fault him for and that's being a big brother to me. Merle was always there for me when I needed him and if I got into trouble he was always there trying to make to make things better. Over the years he took multiple beatings for me and he confronted the people that wanted to hurt me. Merle was the best big brother I could've asked for and he did everything that was expected of him and more. When our momma died when we were young and our pops ran off, Merle was there and made sure I was going to school and doing my homework. He made sure I was doing everything I had to do and it worked… I was the first Dixon to graduate high school… that's all thanks to Merle. Merle was the only person I could confide in and I knew I could talk to him about anything. He didn't always give the best advice but he tried. You will never meet another person in your life like Merle Dixon. He was a loyal friend that did anything for those he did truly care about. He knew how to be serious at times but mostly he was the life and soul of a party. He turned any dull gathering into a wild party. He could be immature at times but that's just because he was a child inside a young mans' body… I used to call him Peter Pan because that's who he reminded me of. I know my brother left lots of things undone and others that he never had a chance to start but I promise I will do my best to rectify that… it's just my small way of saying thank you for everything he's ever done for me. I hope we can all be thankful for all the special moments that Merle has left us with and I hope that my brother will continue to live on within our hearts and minds"

Daryl looked down at the coffin as he finished "I'll miss you brother" He said.

He came and sat back down next to me, I saw a single tear slip down his cheek. He's been holding it in all day and I know he won't let it all go now. I handed him a tissue and he quickly wiped the tear before anyone else saw.

"It was perfect" I whispered to him.

* * *

After the burial we made our way to the bar and the first round of drinks was on the house. People were crowding around Daryl offering their condolences and telling him how proud Merle would be of him to hear his words. He looked really uncomfortable with all the attention but he had been expecting it. My daddy and Shaun hung out with me near the back, it was the safe zone as Daryl called it. If he came up here people would leave him alone and he wanted me waiting for him up here. None of us were drinking today, we didn't feel like it. I thought Daryl would've had a drink but he said he didn't want to get wrecked and not remember today. I could see him fighting through the people making his way back to us with a tray of drinks.

"You ok son?" My daddy asked.

"Not really" Daryl answered honestly.

"I'm very sorry about your brother, if there is anything we can do then please do let us know" Shaun said.

I noticed that he was speaking to Daryl and not me… we still hadn't made up just yet. I think that's why my dad had brought him here, to see how important siblings were to one another and how much we do rely on one another.

"Thank you" Daryl responded before sipping his drink "Did you call Maggie?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Willow's fine, she's just had something to eat and she's taking a nap" I told him.

"How is Willow doing now?" Shaun asked, this time he was talking to me.

* * *

 **Really hope everyone enjoyed that chapter.  
What do you guys think about the eulogy Daryl read out?  
I've never written one before so I just sort of winged it, I hope I pulled it off.**

 **Just to let you guys know, there is only 4 more chapters left of this story.  
I'm sad this story is coming to an end but I have really enjoyed writing it.**

 **Please follow, favourite and of course review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 22**

 **Beth**  
"Did you call Maggie?" Daryl asked me.

"Yeah. Willow's fine, she's just had something to eat and she's taking a nap" I told him.

"How is Willow doing now?" Shaun asked, this time he was talking to me.

"She's doing much better thank you" I answered.

"You know… I was hoping… if you wouldn't mind of course, if I could come and see one day? Maggie has shown me some photos of her, she's beautiful Beth" He said.

"Of course. I would love that and so would she" I told him.

"Look Beth, can I speak to you alone for a few minutes? There are some things I want to say to you" He said, I nodded and the two of us found a table in the corner down the side of the bar. No one would notice us down here and it would give us a chance to speak uninterrupted. The bar was full of noise so no one would be able to eavesdrop on our conversation "I know I was a jackass and I reacted in the wrong way but I didn't know what to do… my sweet and innocent 16 year old sister gets knocked up and then dumped by her boyfriend. I was angry you put yourself in that position. I would've expected it from Maggie but not from you. You used to be so quiet and Jimmy seemed so shy and polite around us, you would hardly hold hands so none of us thought you were sleeping together" He explained.

"I know how pissed you must have been, believe me I was pissed at myself. I never wanted to have a baby so young and with Jimmy of all people. I do wish I had waited until I was stable before having a baby but I wouldn't change her for the world. She's so perfect and amazing, I love her so much and she makes my day much better" I told him.

"I am really sorry for not being there when you needed me. Maggie told me about Willow's birth and the complications afterwards. I wanted to call you or come to the hospital but I was sure you wouldn't want to know because I had been so bad to you. I just thought you would want to concentrate on her and not deal with any family drama" He said.

"I think it's fair to say that we've all made mistakes in this situation but it wasn't something any of us were prepared for or ready for" I replied.

"I wanna be around more for you and her. I want to be your big brother again and I want to learn to become her uncle… if you will let me… I promise to be there for both of you the way I should've been in the first place" He offered.

"Sounds perfect" I answered.

"Now we got all that out the way… wanna tell me about Daryl?" He questioned. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him "C'mon it's obvious he's important to you and he seems to really care about Willow" He urged.

"Daryl… he's a really good guy who was dealt a bad hand, he had it rough growing up but he came out the other side. He made his mistakes and he holds his hands up to them. He's really good with Willow and he'll do anything for her, she has him wrapped around her little finger. We were supposed to be going on a date but then everything happened with Merle and we never got the chance. I do like him… a lot… he's stable and good and everything you could hope for. He's a little older but that doesn't matter to me. He doesn't care that I've had a baby by someone else… he's a good man who just deserves some happiness" I explained.

"I'm glad he's looking after the two of you. Dad and Maggie have told me what he done when Willow was not well and I'm thankful you had someone looking out for you. They also told me you're living together…"

"Yeah well… don't tell Maggie or daddy this but I was being evicted from my apartment. With everything that happened with Willow, money at work got messed up and I had 2 days to get out the apartment. I didn't say anything to anyone but Daryl came over and saw the final notice letters. I told him that Willow and I were going to be on the streets and he told me to come and stay with him. Willow has her own room and I have my own room. He's been good to us" I told him.

"Good" He replied "I want you to know that if you or Willow need anything, all you gotta do is ask" He said.

"Thank you Shaun"

The two of us stood from our chairs and embraced one another. It's been so long since I hugged Shaun that I forgot what he smells like. A tear slipped down my cheek and I held onto my big brother tighter. I love Shaun so much and he was a really good big brother, we just lost the way a little bit.

We made our way back to Daryl and my daddy who were talking intently about something but stopped when Shaun and I returned to the table. I took a seat next to Daryl whilst Shaun took drinks orders from us, he started walking towards the bar when my daddy got up and followed him to help carry them all back.

"You ok?" I asked Daryl.

"Yeah I'm alright… just can't believe today's happened. I mean I always knew I would outlive Merle, with all the trouble he gets in and all the drugs he takes it was only a matter of time but I thought he had a good few years left in him at least" He told me.

"At least he's not suffering anymore… you know with the addiction" I said.

"Yeah" He replied and looked down for second before looking up to meet my eyes "I just want to really thank you for everything. You've helped me do all of this and I am really grateful. You didn't have to do any of this" He said.

"It was the least I could do… after everything you've done for me and Willow" I replied.

* * *

Daryl and I walked through the front door of the house. As soon as we did Chance came running up to the two of us wanting attention. We paid him the attention that he deserved, he was looking around and Daryl and I both knew he was looking for his best friend Willow. We tried taking his mind off her by stroking him and fussing over him which he loved. After the emotional day he'd had, Daryl wanted to go upstairs and lay down for a little while so he took Chance out to the backyard so he could do his business and then he went upstairs. I was worried about him, I didn't want him to be alone on a day like this. I decided to take him up a glass of water and check on him, as I got to the door of his bedroom I noticed he hadn't closed it properly. Through the gap I could see Daryl was topless and taking his trousers off and then he was just standing there in his boxers.

I knocked on the door and Daryl opened it, still in just his boxers. He told me to come in so I did and I placed the glass of water on the beside table. He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at me "Thanks" He said quietly, referring to the water.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok" I told him. I took a seat next to him on the bed, he turned to me and grabbed my hand in his. We linked our fingers together and sat in silence for a minute. He seemed content on just having some company "You're a diamond" He said.

Daryl and I looked at each other for a moment, first I just saw Daryl but then something changed. The way he looked at me changed. I felt his thumb rub circles on my hand that he was holding, he didn't break his gaze from mine. He leaned forward slightly and stopped to see if I would object. I didn't. I also leaned forward and then as if by magic, our lips met. His lips were soft and tasted like the soda he had been drinking all afternoon. Our lips started moving as one. I felt his hand let go of mine, his hands cupped my face as we kissed, holding me to him. It was as if he was scared I was about to disappear. The kiss became heated and needy. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened and I could feel the change between us.

I don't know who made the first move but suddenly Daryl and I were laying down on his bed. We were laying next to each other but had our legs and tangled in one another. I could feel his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. Daryl's hand went to the back of my dress and to the top of the zipper, he pulled away from the kiss and looked me in the eyes, asking for permission. I nodded my head and he started undoing the zipper to my dress. He pulled it off my body and dropped it on the floor next to his bed. We started making out again, I used my hands to explore the upper half of his body and he was doing the same. He reached behind my back and undone my bra and dropped that on top of my dress.

 **R RATED SCENE**

His lips moved from my lips and went across my check then down my neck. He placed small kisses down until he reached my breasts. His hands came up and started kneading them with his hands. His mouth soon followed and he had one of my nipples in his mouth, I threw my head back and moaned at the sensation. Daryl's erection was pressing into my stomach begging me for some attention. I moved my hands down his body and slipped them into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, he kicked them off, without removing his mouth from my breast. I grabbed his penis in my hand and felt him shiver from the sensation. I started pumping my hand up and down his penis and with every stroke it seemed he was getting harder and harder.

He pulled away from my breast and looked me in the eyes "Are you sure you want this? We can stop this now if you want… I won't mind" He said.

"I want this just as much as you do" I told him.

To prove I was ready for this I pulled away from him and made him lie flat on his back. I sat between his legs and grabbed his erection again in my hand but this time I placed my lips around him too. He moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes as he took in the feeling. As I sucked on him I pulled my panties off and when he opened his eyes he looked hungry… his eyes narrowed and he licked his lips as he watched me.

Daryl beckoned me to him with his index finger, I crawled up the bed to him and when I got there he started attacking me with his mouth. He placed kisses on my neck and down my chest, this time he ignored my breasts and went down my stomach until he reached my lady bits. He stroked up and down with one finger before sliding it inside me. Daryl laid me down flat on my back as his finger moved inside of me. He started placing kisses up and down my thighs and I knew this was going to be the most amazing experience of my life.

He removed his finger from me and replaced it with his mouth. I felt his tongue moving up and down and I couldn't stop the moans that were escaping my mouth. This was nothing that I had ever felt before. Jimmy had never made me feel this good, no one else was ever going to make me feel this good. I could feel myself getting ready for release but I didn't want to until Daryl was really inside me. I wanted us to feel that together.

"Make love to me Daryl" I begged him.

He removed his mouth from me and moved up my body. His head came up to mine and he placed a kiss on my lips, I could taste myself on him.

Daryl linked one of his hands with mine and he used the other to guide himself to my entrance. As he pushed into my the two of us stilled for a moment, getting used to each other but then he brought his other hand up to mine. We had both our hands linked with one another as we picked up a good rhythm between us. I was meeting him thrust for thrust. I could feel him stroking me as he left and entered me over and over again, he was driving me wild. I wrapped my legs around him and our lips met once again and our tongues battled for dominance in the other's mouth.

Both of us started picking up the pace meaning we were both getting ready to our climax. Our hands were still linking and I squeezed his hand slightly to let him know I was almost there, he returned the favour. At the same time we both reached our release and we stilled as we got our breaths back.

 **END OF R RATED SCENE!**

Daryl fell down onto the bed next to me but instantly wrapped his arms around me. Our legs and arms got tangled in one another again. He was using one hand to stroke my hair, I let out a breath of contentment and snuggled in closer to him… as close as I could. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and snuggled his head into my shoulder where he placed another couple of kisses.

"Daryl…" He looked up at me with a boyish smile on his face "I'm in love with you" I told him.

"I love you too, you beautiful amazing woman" He replied and kissed my lips.

* * *

 **FINALLY!  
**

 **For those of you who read the R Rated scene, what did you think?  
I was trying to make it romantic… did it work?**

 **Three more chapters until the end of this story.**

 **Please review!  
I want to know what you guys think of the story as well as the chapter.**

* * *

 **P.S** **I NEED HELP!**

 **Basically** **…** **I am writing a new story to post VERY soon but I am really struggling to come up with a title for it. The story is a High School Musical story but I think it** **'** **s a bit different to others out there which is why I am very excited for it!**

 **Anyway, the basic plot is that Gabriella** **'** **s dad is a big time villain who deals in everything illegal and Troy works for him as security but then of course the two fall in love and have to try and hide it from her dad because he** **'** **ll kill Troy (the usual) and because of the other dangers that will follow.**

 **Please if anyone has any ideas then please share them with me! I am more then happy to credit you in the story for the title idea** **…** **I have been trying to think of a good title for a food few weeks and I still haven** **'** **t come up with anything that sticks out just yet.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 23  
**

 **Beth**  
I felt the bed shift which stirred me awake, I felt something soft cover my arms. I opened my eyes fully and saw Daryl slip out of the bedroom wearing nothing but his boxers. I looked down to my arms and saw the cover resting over me, he must have done it before he left the room to keep me warm and cosy. Is Daryl the most perfect person ever? I smiled as I thought about last night and everything that happened, never in a million years did I think that was how yesterday was going to end. I just can't believe that it happened but I'm glad it did because it was the best night of my life! This was something that was brewing between Daryl and I for a long time, it was something we both needed. Daryl needed to feel close to someone and I needed Daryl to know I loved him… he said he loved me too. I can't believe it, really, I am still in shock about it. We've been talking about going on a date but there always seems to be something getting in the way but last night… it was just the two of us. No interruptions. No second guessing. We were sober so we knew what was going on, there were no mixed signals. Everything was real.

I was about to get out of bed when I heard Daryl coming up. He came into the bedroom carrying two small plates that held toast. We smiled at one another as he sat down on the bed next to me putting one of the plates in my lap. We ate in silence, we were comfortable and we both knew no words were needed. Just being with each other and eating breakfast the morning after was perfect for us. It didn't take long to finish the toast and when my plate was empty Daryl took it from me and placed it on the bedside table. I noticed his glass of water I put there last night before… well before everything else happened. He eyed it too and chuckled lightly. I smiled widely at him.

Daryl opened his mouth to say something when my phone rang out. Daryl reached down to the floor and pulled it out of the pocket of my discarded dress and handed it to me.

"Hey Maggie" I said as I answered.

"Well good afternoon Beth" She said in a tone that meant she was a little cranky. I took a sneak peak at the clock and saw that it was afternoon, it was 12:30pm… woops.

"Is everything ok?" I questioned.

"Fine" She replied.

"What time are you dropping Willow back? Or do you want us to come and get her?" I asked.

"We're at your front door" She answered and hung up the phone.

"Everythin ok?" Daryl asked.

"I think Willow has been naughty for auntie Maggie" I told him with a smile on my face "They're at the front door" I stated.

Daryl threw some clothes on and went downstairs whilst I did the walk of shame back to my room and put some clothes on myself. I would have to have a shower when Willow goes down for her nap later. Once I looked half decent I went downstairs where Maggie and Glenn were sitting on the sofa looking half asleep. Willow was sitting in her walker making lots of noises and pressing the loud music buttons.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked them, trying to hide a smile.

"Why didn't you warn us that she wakes up early… like 5am early?"

"Slipped my mind" I answered.

"Well just so you know, I love my niece very much but I am not babysitting all night again until she's at least three years old" She told me.

I looked over at Willow who looked so angelic and good. Maggie had a face of thunder and Glenn looked like he needed sticks to keep his eyes open. I hope they're not driving home in that state, they'll cause a crash or something "We're going to daddy's for a few hours, we might stop by on our way home" She stated as she stood from the sofa, Glenn stayed sat down in his own world. She slapped his leg and he jolted awake and stood too.

"Bye" He managed as he started walking to the door.

Glenn and Maggie left and I heard them pull away from the house. I started laughing and so did Daryl, Maggie does not do well on little sleep. I did tell her that Willow was a handful when she offered to have her overnight but she insisted she would be ok… obviously not. All the laughing made Willow look at us in confusion for a minute but it also was getting Chance all worked up who was outside eating his breakfast. Daryl went to go let him in and when he did, Chance must have known Willow was back.

He rushed into the living room and bounced over to her. He was barking in happiness and wagging his tail like there was no tomorrow. He licked her hands a couple times before he licked her face… nice… I hope he hasn't been licking his balls and then licked my daughter's face. Daryl had the same idea, he handed me a baby wipe to wipe her face and hands before she gets in the bath later. Maggie said she bathed her last night so she should be ok until later.

I sat down on the sofa and Daryl got Willow out of her bouncer, he came and sat down beside me too. He wrapped one arm around me and the other held Willow and stopped her escaping. She didn't seem intent on escaping anyway, she was happy to be back home with us. She snuggled into Daryl's neck and left some nice drool on his top. In return he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I replied.

* * *

"We should go out somewhere, it's a nice day" Daryl stated.

"Where shall we go?" I asked him, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 3:07pm "It's getting late" I added.

"We should just go to the park or something for a couple of hours. We don't seem to go out anywhere or do anything. It'll be good for Willow to get some fresh air and we can take Chance with us" He told me.

"Ok let's do it" I replied.

I got Willow's bag ready whilst Daryl put her in the car seat and got Chance ready. It took us all of 10 minutes to get in the car and then we were driving towards the park. It wasn't a long drive, only 15 minutes to get there. When we did find a parking space I looked around and noticed that it wasn't as busy as it usually was but that was probably due to the time of day.

I grabbed Willow and Daryl got Chance, we walked for a few minutes before we found a nice spot to sit down. I took Willow out of her car seat and laid her down on the blanket Daryl had laid on the ground. Chance sat down next to his best friend as Daryl sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"You look beautiful today" He said to me.

"You're not looking too bad yourself Mr Dixon" I replied and I placed a kiss on his lips.

I looked down at Willow who was doing her best to sit up. She had her arms out and was trying to pull herself up but she hadn't quite mastered it yet. I helped her sit up and as soon as she was sat up she reached out for Chance. Chance responded to her by moving his head closer, she patted his head and he licked her hand. They really were best friends, I have never seen a dog that is so good with children. Normally they run away or something but Chance is always by Willow's side and he is so gentle with her.

"I was thinkin'… maybe I could make us some dinner when Willow goes to bed. Maybe make it a date… kind of" Daryl said to me, sounding extremely nervous.

"That would be perfect" I replied with a smile.

Daryl's hand slipped under my t-shirt but stayed on my stomach, his thumb made circles on my skin which relaxed me and made me fall back into him a bit more. I sighed in content as I felt Daryl's skin on mine. This was my sort of afternoon, all of us being together and relaxed. Chance and Willow sitting together playing, Daryl and I sitting together and him being so loving and caring towards me.

"I love you" I stated.

"I love you too" He replied.

"You know I can't stop saying it since last night" I told him.

"I know what you mean" He said "There is something I want to talk to you about actually" He added.

It must have been serious because Daryl removed his hand from my stomach and he moved from sitting behind me to sitting in front of me. He sat next to Willow, she grabbed his hand instantly and started playing with it and drooling all over it.

"What's the matter?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened last night. I think it's clear that we want to be together and we love each other but… well… I don't want us to move fast but with everything that happened with Merle, it has made me realise that life is short and it can end at any minute, I don't want my life to end and have regrets… I don't want 'what if?' I just want to know that I lived my life the best I could with the people I care about" He explained "I want us to be a real family together, I want you to be with me and I want to help you raise Willow as she was my own flesh and blood. I love the both of you and I want you to be in my life" He added.

"That's all I've ever wanted" I stated with a smile "Willow loves you and she will know you as her daddy. You've been so good to her and you have done everything a daddy should do, I don't care about Jimmy and what he wants… if he wants to ever see her then he has to get through the two of us first. I just wasn't sure if you wanted her to call you that or what but it's what I want. The most important thing to me is Willow" I told him "I want us to be a real family and I know it can work out" I added.

Daryl picked Willow up and placed a kiss on the top of her head, she cuddled into Daryl and I smiled at the scene. As far as we are concerned Willow is Daryl's daughter and Daryl is Willow's daddy. He's done everything for her that Jimmy should've done. He came to the hospital to visit her, he took us in when we were going to be evicted, he cares for her, he loves her, he feeds her and does everything. He is the only daddy that she will ever know.


	24. Chapter 24

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 24**

 **Beth  
** "Willow loves you and she will know you as her daddy. You've been so good to her and you have done everything a daddy should do, I don't care about Jimmy and what he wants… if he wants to ever see her then he has to get through the two of us first. I just wasn't sure if you wanted her to call you that or what but it's what I want. The most important thing to me is Willow" I told him "I want us to be a real family and I know it can work out" I added.

Daryl picked Willow up and placed a kiss on the top of her head, she cuddled into Daryl and I smiled at the scene. As far as we are concerned Willow is Daryl's daughter and Daryl is Willow's daddy. He's done everything for her that Jimmy should've done. He came to the hospital to visit her, he took us in when we were going to be evicted, he cares for her, he loves her, he feeds her and does everything. He is the only daddy that she will ever know.

"This is going to be a good thing for us" Daryl stated.

"We've got our own little family" I commented.

The four of us were at the park for a couple of hours but then it started getting a bit cold and the sun started setting so we decided to head on home. The whole car journey home Daryl had his hand on my knee and we both had the biggest smiles on our faces. I turned back to check on Willow but found her fast asleep in her car seat and Chance was also asleep but Daryl and I could hear him snoring from the front. The problem with Chance is that he snores like an old man, there's been times he's woken me up when he's sitting outside my bedroom door asleep and snoring.

We got home and I got Willow in the house whilst Daryl focused on Chance who was not impressed with being woken up and then having to walk into the house. As soon as he was in the house he plodded off to his blanket and went back to sleep. I couldn't help but role my eyes at him. I took Willow out of her car seat and started walking upstairs with her to put her into bed. I'm sure she'll let me know if she wakes up hungry or anything… she usually does. I made sure she was tucked in and the baby monitor was fully charged before going back downstairs. Daryl was sitting on the sofa was his head resting on the back and I noticed he had wasted no time in taking his shoes off.

"She ok?" He asked as I sat down next to him.

"Out like a light" I answered with a smile, I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me "You know I was thinking… if Willow stays asleep for a little while then maybe we can reply the events from last night" I said to him suggestively.

"That sounds like an amazing idea" He stated.

I looked up at him and saw him smiling, I couldn't help but smile at him and he leaned down to kiss me. Our lips met in a steamy and fiery kiss. Our kissing got more and more intense. Daryl laid me back on the sofa and put his hand under my top to trace shapes on my skin with his thumb. Each place he touched left goosebumps in it's wake. I let out a soft groan as his hand pushed my bra up and started touching my breast.

Just as I was about to take my top off the door knocked. Daryl and I both groaned in annoyance and sorted ourselves out before going to the door together. Chance was behind us just in case it was an intruder… knocking first of course. I opened the door and regretted it. Jimmy stood there on the other side, he looked between Daryl, me and the dog. I could tell in his mind that whatever he was here for, he was second guessing it.

"What do you want?" I asked him angrily.

"I wanted to talk to you… bout Willow" He said.

"Don't say her name like you know her or your anything to do with her" I told him.

"I'm her dad" He stated.

"You're nothing more then a sperm donor to her" I argued.

"She is as much mine as she is yours" He said.

"She's not a possession" Daryl told him "Now you listen to me sunshine, get your ass off my property and never come near Beth or Willow again" Daryl said and stood in front of me in the door so Jimmy couldn't speak to me directly.

Chance knew something was going on and he needed to be on guard so he went and stood with Daryl and sat loyally at his side. All the hair on the back of his neck went up, I could tell he was ready to fight jimmy if needs be.

"Willow is my daughter, she has my DNA running through her and there's nothing neither of you can do about it. I can take you to court and get a DNA test to prove she's mine, then you have to put me on the birth certificate. Once I'm on there I can go to court for access and believe me I will" Jimmy said to Daryl.

"No one is going to give you access and I know you ain't got the balls to go to court in the first place. You don't want anything to do with Willow really. When are you going to get into your thick skull that Willow doesn't need you and she doesn't want you" Daryl told him sternly, he was standing his ground.

I stepped to the side of Daryl so I could see Jimmy "The only person Willow will know as her daddy is Daryl. He does everything for her and he's always there spending time with her and playing with her. He helps me out with her at night if she's ill or fussy. He takes her out and she adores him, she loves him so much. She doesn't even know you exist. Why don't you just do what you've been doing since you found I was pregnant with her… forget about it and me for that matter" I explained to him "Don't ever come back here and make demands again" I added and turned my back before walking into the house. I was done talking to him.

"You heard her" Daryl told him and closed the door.

I sat down on the sofa as Daryl and Chance came into view. Daryl came and sat down next to me on the sofa and wrapped his arm around me, Chance was feeling a little left out so he jumped on the sofa. He laid his back legs over Daryl and his head on my lap. I stroked behind his ears, his favourite spot and he soon fell back to sleep. Have you ever met a dog so lazy? I leaned into Daryl's side and he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Don't worry about him. I'm pretty certain it's the last we'll ever hear from him" Daryl told me.

"God I hope so" I replied.

"Just think, when we get married I can go on her birth certificate and officially be her daddy" He said.

I pulled away from him and looked at him like he was crazy "Married?" I questioned.

"Well not this minute obviously but I would like to marry you one day and officially be yours forever and Willow's official daddy" He said.

"You want all that? I know we spoke about it all at the park earlier but you really want us to get married one day and everything?" I questioned.

"Yeah of course I do" He replied "I remember when I first asked you out and you were questioning me about Willow and how important it was for her to have stability… I want to give you guys that" He said.

"I love you" I stated with a big smile.

"I love you too" He replied and we shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

Last night I stayed in Daryl's room with him again and we had an amazing time together. There was one thing that I have been thinking about though and that's the future. Yesterday Daryl said that he wanted to get married one day and sign the papers to be Willow's official daddy, I want all of that too and then some. I want Daryl and I to have more kids together and I want us to live a real life. Daryl's getting ready to go to work, his new boss has been really understanding with everything that happened with Merle and his start date was pushed back to give him some time. Soon Daryl's going to be making good money and who knows where that will lead. If Daryl works hard enough and shows off how good he is then he could get a promotion in a couple years, that's more money and we could probably get a bigger house.

I've been making plans for myself as well. I'm going to get my GED and go to college part time and get some weekend work or something so that Daryl's not the only one bringing the money in. It's not fair of me to leave that burden to just him. I know we're going to struggle for a while but we'll make it there as long as we pull together… one thing I want Daryl to know is that it's ok to ask for help. He never wants to ask because he doesn't want to seem like a failure or something. Over the next couple of years at least we're going to need help. For example, if we both have to work we need to find someone to watch Willow for the day so we're going to need to ask for help. I know if it came to it Daryl wouldn't ask. He would just take the day off himself and stay home with her.

What I think Daryl is worried about is someone thinking he's not good enough for me. At Merle's wake Daryl was speaking to my dad and telling him about the house and the new job and everything, I think the main reason he was doing it was to prove a point to my dad that Willow and I can be looked after. I do get why he does it but I wish he wouldn't try so hard. My dad thinks the world of Daryl after everything he's done for Willow and I.

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself" Daryl joked as he sat down next to me with Willow.

"Funny" I commented and rolled my eyes at me "I was just thinking about the future and stuff" I said.

"What sort of stuff?" He questioned.

"Just about work and what we can do with our lives. I'm thinking of going to get my GED and then go part time in community college and get a part time job. Hopefully you'll do well at work and get a promotion in a couple years. We'll have more money coming in and then we can get a bigger house" I explained.

"A bigger house?" He questioned.

"Yup! A bigger house for all the children we're going to have" I answered with a grin.

"How many we talking?" He asked.

"Three more maybe. I like an even number" I told him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading you amazing people!  
I am so sorry to tell you this but the next chapter is going to be the last one!  
Please follow, favourite and review.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Pregnant & Alone  
Chapter 25**

 **Beth**  
I can't believe how quick five years has gone past and what a five years it's been. It's gone in the blink of an eye but I wouldn't change it for the world. Four months after Daryl and I got together he asked me to marry him and I said yes instantly, it was quick and I was young I know but it felt right. We got married on our 6 month anniversary in a small but beautiful ceremony at my family's farm. The only people there were; Maggie, Glenn, Shaun, my daddy and even my momma made an appearance which surprised both of us. For our honeymoon Maggie and Glenn had Willow for a week whilst Daryl and I went to Florida. We had an amazing time and when we came back I sat down with my mother to speak to her, woman to woman, we patched things up and now we were better then ever. The second thing we did when we got back from our honeymoon, Daryl and I went to see a lawyer, Daryl adopted Willow officially and her surname had been changed from Greene to Dixon. He was also on her birth certificate as her father.

My parents, including my mother are really close with Willow now. every time she goes to the farm she gets fed with sweets and plays and rides the horses. She loves it there. As well as her siblings. Just after Willow turned two Daryl and I welcomed twin boys into the family. Freddie Merle Dixon and Sonny Merle Dixon were welcomed on August 18th, born at 35 weeks and weighing just under 4pounds each. It was hard work taking care of Willow and the boys but somehow Daryl and I managed to make it work. At first Willow didn't like not being centre of attention anymore and she had to share the limelight with her brothers. She grew to love them and soon forgot about being centre of attention. She loved showing them off and we got on as a family together in a comfortable routine but then everything changed a year ago.

Daryl and I welcomed our fourth child. A beautiful baby girl who we named Eloise Marie Catherine Dixon. Out of my three pregnancies, Eloise's was the easiest. She was born on her due date at a healthy weight of 7pounds 3oz. There was no complications but because I had two c-sections before I had no choice but to deliver Eloise via c-section. Willow wasn't impressed with Eloise at first, she had enough problems with her brothers playing around and taking her toys… now she had another sibling to share them with. The boys adored Eloise and after a couple of months Willow warmed up to her as well. Willow loves showing off her younger siblings to everyone and the four of them together are crazy.

We still have Chance as well so he gets thrown into he mix with the children… well sometimes our house is more then crazy and it looks like a bomb has it hit it at times. It's hard clearing up after everyone but Daryl and I work together and everything has been working. Things were hectic after Eloise was born but now we've got our routine back and Daryl has agreed with me that we do not need anymore children. We have two of each and we have Chance to take care of as well. That's enough for us. Some people may say I'm crazy to make that decision at 21 years old but if they lived a day in my life… they would understand.

Things surprisingly worked out like we had planned. I got my GED and went part time to community college where I got my degree and I'm now a kindergarten teacher. I'm still on maternity leave but I go back very soon. My daddy and momma have retired and now they are our babysitters during the week for the boys and of course Eloise. Willow is going to kindergarten after the summer but not to the one I work at. Daryl and I decided it would be best for her to get used to me not being at school so she was going to a different kindergarten that was closer to Daryl's work place, in fact it was right around the corner.

Just after the boys were born Daryl made the bold decision to start his own garage business. The business took off and it's been doing really well and we got the bigger house like we wanted. The house we have now is a five bed house with a large basement that Daryl and I split. Half of it was turned into a den for Daryl to get some alone time and the other half I turned into an office of sorts. I use it to get stuff ready for work and to grade work and so on. We don't normally go down there together because it's our time out space. The house is so chaotic at times and we need some peace and quiet so we hideaway in the basement for a couple of hours.

How amazing is it that my baby Willow is five years old today? She is growing up way too fast for my liking and Daryl's liking as well. I was looking at pictures of her when she was a newborn last night and I can't believe how much she's grown. From being in that incubator with the tubes on to now running around, talking and about to start kindergarten, it scares me. She's not my little baby anymore and it's sad but amazing all at the same time. She's got such an amazing personality. She's a bit wild but she knows what she wants and she doesn't beat about the bush. If she's got something to say then she'll say it… which does get her into trouble at times. One thing I will say about her is that she is very intelligent and has got a bit of a head start on other kids her age but Daryl and I are slightly pushy when it comes to education.

Today for her fifth birthday we're having a BBQ party at our house and all of my family was coming and a few of Willow's friends she met in day care and the neighbours kids. All in all there will only be about 25-30 people there including children and parents. We let Willow chose the theme for her birthday party and she chose a zoo theme. The house and backyard are covered in animal banners and other zoo themed decorations. There are cupcakes with animal faces on and all the kids are doing fancy dress. Willow wanted to dress up as an elephant of all things so she got an elephant onsie with hood and everything. She loved it and she's been dying to wear it since we got it.

Freddie and Sonny want to go as dinosaurs. Daryl and I tried explaining to them that dinosaurs were not zoo animals but they didn't care, they wanted to go as dinosaurs so we got Freddie a blue dinosaur outfit and Sonny a green dinosaur outfit. Willow was not happy they were messing up her theme but Daryl managed to calm her down, if Willow is anything it's a daddy's girl. She has Daryl wrapped around her little finger and he does everything she asks of him. I keep telling him not to spoil her but he just wants to make her happy.

It was easy when the kids were Eloise's age because they just dress up in whatever you put them in and they can't argue because they don't know if they like the outfit or not. After much debate Daryl and I decided that Eloise was going to go to the party as a bear after I saw the cutest bear onsie. It had a little tail and ears… it was so cute and I had to buy it. It was perfect.

* * *

The party was due to start in half an hour and whilst I've been getting the kids ready Daryl's been hanging up all the decorations and setting up the table for all the drinks, sweets, cakes and everything else. He's been working hard all morning bless him, it just seems we haven't stopped. He'll have to start the BBQ soon and get it warm for the food when everyone starts arriving. The party starts at 12:30pm so it's lunchtime. Everyone is going to be hungry so we've had to make sure we got enough burgers, hotdogs and everything for everyone. I think we should have enough… God I hope we do. How embarrassing will it be if we run out?

"Beth?!" Daryl called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Your folks are here!" He stated.

"We'll be down in a minute!"

Two minutes later I went downstairs with the kids all dressed up in their outfits. They all looked amazing. I wanted to get a couple of pictures of them before they get covered in mud and cake and other crap. We went into the backyard where I saw my parents talking to Daryl.

"Grandpa!" Willow called and ran towards them.

"Nana!" Freddie called and started running towards them with Sonny in tow.

I walked over to them with Eloise in my arms and greeted them with a kiss each.

"How is my big girl doing?" My mom asked Eloise who just put her arms out to her for a cuddle.

"I know the party doesn't start for an hour but we thought you might need some help" My dad commented.

"I think we're just about done" Daryl answered.

"Daryl, can you get the camera? I wanna get some pictures of them whilst they still look good" I told him and he went inside to get it.

* * *

 **Daryl  
** Willow's party was in full swing. There were kids here running around and Beth was making the rounds with all the parents and making polite conversation. I don't do well in big crowds so I stuck to doing the food on the BBQ with Glenn's help, apparently he's not good in big crowds either. I gotta admit over the years I've got to know Glenn and the two of us have struck up a friendship. He's a decent guy and he treats the kids as if they were blood. Him and Maggie got married a few months ago and they have mentioned wanting to have kids but they want to enjoy their time as newly weds for a little while before they have any. Maggie and Glenn will be great parents to any children they have.

"Daddy?" I looked down and saw Willow looking up at me with sad eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I knelt down to her level.

"Sonny and Freddie are being mean to me" She stated.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"They keep trying to pull the tail off my costume. They're going to ruin my party if they break my costume" She told me with tears in her eyes.

It amazes me what upsets kids.

"Ok I'll talk to them" I promised and she kissed my cheek before running off to play with some of her friends. "Can you watch the food?" I asked Glenn and he nodded and I went off to find the boys. I found them on the bouncy castle, when they saw me they looked like deer caught in headlights, they knew what they done wrong. I beckoned them to come to me, they put their heads down and go off the bouncy castle. I knelt down to their level and gave them a stern look "Leave Willow's costume alone, you can't break it" I told them.

"Freddie start-"

"Sonny start-"

"Stop it" I stated and they stayed silent "You can play with Willow and the other kids but you can be pulling at their costumes or be naughty or you'll have to go in time out and you don't want to miss the party" I told them and they both nodded.

"Sorry daddy" They said in together.

"Ok, now go play" I said and they did just that. I went back to Glenn and saw the food was just about ready to be taken off "Kids" I commented "They drive you insane" I told him and he chuckled lightly.

"They are pretty awesome though" He replied.

* * *

What a tiring and long day. The children are now all asleep in bed and Chance was also out for the count, snoring like an old man as he does. He had a very exciting and playful day. He was showered with attention and he loved every minute of it. Beth and I had finished cleaning up everything only about an hour ago, right now I was sitting on the sofa with my beautiful wife. She was cuddled into me and I had my arm wrapped around her. I could tell she was tired and I don't blame her. Whilst I was cooking on the BBQ and dishing out food, Beth was making the rounds being social able and doing all the hard work.

"We should go to bed soon" I commented.

"Mmm" She replied.

I looked down and saw that she had her eyes closed already, I chuckled a little and shifted. Her eyes snapped open but as I got up from the sofa, I picked her up bridal style which made her laugh "Time for bed I think" I said and made my way towards the stairs.

Once we got to our bedroom I put her down on the bed and I laid down next to her. She instantly curled into my side and I placed a kiss on the top of her head and I heard her sigh in content.

"I love you Mr Dixon"

"I love you too Mrs Dixon"

* * *

 **And that folks, is sadly the end of this story.**

 **Thank you to everyone for reading, following, reviewing and of course favourting this story.  
It really means a lot to me and the support has been HUGE! I couldn't have asked for anything better.**

 **As always, thank you for reading!  
Please follow, favourite and review.  
**

 **I have got so many Fanfiction ideas coming out of my brain lately!  
It's really sad because I'm writing all these different stories and getting all these different ideas and I probably can't publish some of them for a year.  
There is so much in store for you guys and I cannot wait for you to read it!**

 **Just a quick note to let everyone know something;  
I have just started university this past week to get my teaching degree.  
I will still be updating weekly but when it comes to new stories and so on there may be a delay.  
I need at least 20 hours a week to study and get all my work done.  
Thank you for being understanding!**


End file.
